The Gift
by AchernarEve
Summary: Maybe the reason you can never go home again is that, once you're back, you can never leave... Chapter Eight is Up! Please read and review:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hi! Miss me? Its been 2 years huh? Please kindly don't expect to much from this story hehe. I really doubt my writing skill after more than 2 years' off. So please enjoy.

**THE GIFT**

**by**

**AchernarEve**

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing. JK Rowling has everything

**Summary** : Maybe the reason you can never go home again is that, once you're back, you can never leave...

* * *

**Chapter One**

New York City, New York, USA

"_Charge 240,"_ ujar wanita itu.

"_Clear,"_ saut seorang perawat yang tengah membantunya.

Healer itu terus memompa tubuh dari seorang pria yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di hadapanya. _"Come on,_" gumamnya lagi.

Healer itu tetap memompa jantung si pasien meski tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan itu kembali lagi. "Kita sudah kehabisan waktu, Healer," ujar salah satu perawat di ruangan itu.

"_Charge 300!"_ perintahnya.

Alih-alih mendengarkan pendapat perawat, Healer itu memerintahkan untuk kembali memasukan daya ke dalam alat defribilator untuk kembali mengejutkan jantung pasien di hadapannya. Saat perawat-perawat tak melakukan apapun, Healer tadi memicingkan matanya. "Lakukan sekarang!"

"_Clear,"_ balas seorang perawat.

Tubuh pasien itu kembali dikejutkan dan kembali Healer tadi memompa tubuhnya_. "There's a pulse!"_ teriak seorang perawat saat melihat monitor jantung itu kembali menunjukkan pergerakan.

Healer yang hampir ikut mati juga karena kelelahan menyelamatkan sang pasien mulai dapat bernapas lega. Dilepaskannya alat defribilator tersebut kemudian berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu. "Pantau perkembangannya dan laporkan setiap informasinya kepadaku," ujar wanita itu seraya melepaskan sarung tangannya.

"Yes, Healer Granger," jawab seorang residen dengan sangat cekatan.

Hermione Granger bersandar di salah satu _nurse station_ di lorong rumah sakit itu. Ada beberapa pasiennya yang secara mengagumkan memutuskan untuk berada di dalam kondisi kritis secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya terasa akan remuk redam saat ini. Hampir 48 jam ia tak pulang dan terus berjaga disini. Mulai dari operasi sampai _post-op_ dan kini ia benar-benar butuh tidur. Tetapi, sebelumnya ia menyesap Americano kesukaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Healer Granger," panggil salah seorang perawat kepadanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan perkamen kepadanya lalu pamit undur diri dari hadapannya.

Kening Hermione mengernyit saat melihat sebuah emblem yang menyegel perkamen itu. St Mungo's Hospital. Tanpa berpikir telalu lama ia membuka gulungan perkamen itu.

Dear Ms Hermione Granger

Salam hangat dari St Mungo Hospital, London!

Saya, Arthur Sinistra, _Chief of Healer Surgeon_ di St Mungo Hospital London dengan ini menawarkan posisi sebagai Head Division of General Healer Surgeon di rumah sakit kami. Saya sudah mendengar banyak tentang kecakapan dan kinerja Anda selama beberapa tahun ke belakang ini.

Untuk keterangan detail jabatan akan dapat didiskusikan lebih lanjut bersama dengan upah yang diharapkan. Saya tunggu kabar baiknya hingga akhir Agustus ini dan berharap Ms Granger akan bergabung bersama kami secepat mungkin.

Best Regards

Arthur Sinistra

Chief of Healer Surgeon, St Mungo Hospital

Keningnya mengerut lebih dari sebelumnya. Hal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditawari pekerjaan dari beberapa rumah sakit sihir di seluruh belahan dunia, tapi tak pernah dari Inggris, kampung halamannya. Dan sekarang tanpa ada basa-basi tawaran ini datang ke tangannya. Menjadi _Head Division of General Healer Surgeon_ disana. Tetiba saja perasaan berat menyerang dadanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tak kembali ke London? Lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia memutuskan pergi dari negeri itu dan sekarang tawaran ini datang kepadanya. Bukan hanya sebagain _attending_ atau peneliti biasa, melainkan seorang kepala divisi di departemen bedah. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa memang sudah saatnyalah dia pulang? Pulang untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Dilipatnya kembali perkamen itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam _on-call room_ untuk melanjutkan niat awalnya, yaitu tidur.

000

Lebih dari satu pekan ia memikir dan menimbang tawaran ini. Ia membuka lalu mentup perkamen dari St Mungo itu hampir ratusan kali. Hermione menatap keluar dari kaca besar rumah sakit ini dengan segelas kopi di tangannya. Hujan mengguyur dengan sangat deras di luar sana. Suara dari pasien serta pekerja medis menghiasi pendengarannya. Aroma khas dari rumah sakit sihir yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun menjadi tempat ia belajar serta mengajar dan juga menemukan hal-hal baru tak lupa juga tempat ia mencari nafkah ini menyeruak di penciumannya. Apakah ia sanggup meninggalkan kota ini? Meninggalkan kehidupannya disini. Atau mungkin pertanyaan akan diubah menjadi apakah ia sanggup kembali ke kota kelahirannya dan memulai kembali kehidupannya disana?

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia meninggalkan kota London dan tak pernah menginjakkan kaki disana barang sedikitpun. Harry dan Ron membenci hal itu , tapi mereka juga tak dapat mengubah keputusan sahabatnya itu. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat surat atau jika Harry dan Ron memiliki waktu luang di sela kesibukan mereka sebagai Auror, mereka akan mengunjungi Hermione di New York.

Ketika Harry dan Ron mendengar tawaran pekerjaan ini, mereka dengan sangat bersemangat membujuk Hermione untuk menerimanya. Sudah saatnya ia kembali. Begitulah kira-kira kalimat mereka yang diucapkan berulang-ulang kepada Hermione. Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Hermione memikirkan hal ini hampir di setiap harinya. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia pulang. Sudah saatnya ia berdamai dengan kenyataan. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Semuanya pastilah sudah berubah. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang dapat ia yakinkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Healer Granger!" ucap seorang resident yang terdengar bagai memekik

Seketika Hermione kembali ke realita dan melupakan London serta alasan mengapa ia meninggalkannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Hermione seketika.

"ER membutuhkanmu, ada kecelakaan masal dan semua korban dilarikan ke rumah sakit kita," jawab dari resident itu dengan segera.

Tanpa memikirkan tawaran kerja dari St Mungo itu lagi Hermione lari sekuat tenaga. _It's time to save a life_

000

Hermione Granger menatap pemandangan kota ini di malam hari. Lampu-lampu berkerlap-kerlip bak bintang di langit yang cerah. Suara klakson yang saling bersahutan masih terdengar jelas meski waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tumpukan-tumpukan karton yang sudah rapih ia kemas di apartemennya ini. Wanita itu sudah memilah dan memilih serta menyortir barang apa saja yang akan dibawa dan ditinggalkannya di kota ini. Beberapa furniture besar sudah ia tutupi dengan kain untuk menghindari debu yang sudah dapat dipastikan akan hinggap disana karena ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya dalam waktu yang lama. Tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal untuk kota ini karena ia bahkan tak yakin apakah ia akan benar-benar meninggalkan New York dan kembali menetap selamanya di London.

000

London, England

Hermione menghirup dalam-dalam udara dingin di kota ini. Suhu hari ini berkisar 13 sampai 15 derajat celcius. Tak jauh berbeda dengan suhu di New York memang, tapi suasana kota ini jelas berbeda. Tak akan pernah bosan ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun tak kembali ke kota ini. Banyak bangunan yang bertambah juga menghilang. Kehidupan dari kedua sahabatnya juga sudah sangat berubah. Harry sudah menjadi kepala Auror dan menikah serta sangat bahagia dengan Ginny Weasley. Bahkan kini mereka telah dikarunia tiga orang anak. Sementara tak jauh berbeda dengan Harry, Ron juga sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Ia sudah menikah dengan Luna dan juga telah dikarunia dengan dua orang buah hati. Dan tak lupa juga Ron sudah menjadi Auror, pekerjaan yang sudah ia impi-impikan sejak mereka masih berada di bangku Hogwarts dulu. Jangan tanyakan telah jadi apa Hermione saat ini. Ia pasti akan dengan bangga menceritakan karirnya sebagai seorang Healer Surgeon, namun jangan pernah tanyakan bagaimana kehidupan pribadinya. Ia akan menutup mulutnya dengan sangat rapat. Bahkan Harry dan Ron masih sering kesusahan untuk meyakinkan Hermione bahwa berbagi cerita serta keluh kesah kepada sahabatnya bukanlah hal yang memalukan.

Dan setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun pulalah ia berdiri di Diagon Alley dan berjalan untuk menemukan restoran untuk makan siang bersama dengan para sahabatnya. Euphoria melihat gang sihir yang dipenuhi oleh toko-toko yang menyediakan segala macam kebutuhan itu tak dapat ia bendung. Senyumnya terpancar dengan sangat cerah. Hermione tak henti-henti memulaskan senyum di wajahnya ketika melihat setiap toko yang ia lewati. Semua hal ini bak membawa kembali memorinya saat ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya memburu perlengkapan sekolah mereka.

Tak lama berselang sampailah ia di sebuah pintu restoran yang langsung disambut oleh seorang pelayan. "Selamat siang, Madam."

"Reservasi atas nama Ginny Potter," jawab Hermione cepat.

Pelayan itu tersenyum . "Ah yaa, Mrs Potter. Silahkan ikuti saya," balas pelayan itu.

Hampir semua meja di restoran ini terlihat penuh, namun tak ada kesan ramai dan semrawut. Semuanya tampak rapih dan elegan, sangat Ginny. Dari kejauhan Hermione sudah dapat melihat keempat sahabatnya itu di sebuah sudut ruangan ini. Harry yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaannya. Sontak pria berkaca mata itu bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyambut Hermione.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu langsung memeluknya seketika. "Aku merindukamu," ujar Hermione terhadap Harry.

Saat ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry, pria itu menjawab. _"Welcome home, Mione. Don't ever leave us anymore."_

Kata-kata itu membuat air mata Hermione meleleh. Acara dilanjutkan dengan saling berpelukan antara Hermione dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ginny dan Harry menceritakan kehidupannya selama ini dan begitupula dengan Ron serta Luna. Memang mereka beberapa kali bertemu di New York saat Harry dan Ron mengunjungi Hermione dan saling berkabar dengan surat juga dilakukan mereka, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda kali ini. Karena mereka melakukan pertemuan ini di London, kampung halaman mereka.

"Jadi, Rose dan Albus akan berada dalam satu angkatan tahun ini?" tanya Hermione yang baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Sontak Ginny dan Luna mengangguk. "Begitupula dengan Alistair. Bukan begitu, Hermione?" ujar Ron.

Wanita yang hari ini mengenakan dress hitam selutut dengan lengan panjang sebagai detailnya itu turut mengangguk. "Ya, benar. Ia mendapat surat dari Hogwarts saat kami masih di New York. Dan dia juga mendapatkan surat dari Ilvermorny."

"Dan ia berakhir di Hogwarts karena kau mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, bukan?" tanya Harry.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku memintanya memilih. Setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu minggu, Alistair memutuskan untuk ikut denganku dan memilih Hogwarts," jelas Hermione.

Tawa langsung terdengar dari mulut Ron. "Jika aku disana, aku akan langsung mencuci otaknya agar tanpa berpikir panjang Alistair akan langsung memilih Hogwarts," ucapnya setelah menyesap minumannya.

"Hogwarts yang terbaik , Mione. Ia tak akan salah memilih Hogwarts," tambah Ron.

"Setuju," sambar Harry.

Tawa kembali terdengar dari meja mereka. Perbincangan terus mengalir. Semua hal mejadi topik mereka siang ini. Mulai dari kehidupan Ginny setelah pensiun dari karirnya sebagai atlet Quidditch, pekerjaan Luna yang telah sukses menjalankan usaha surat kabar The Quibler peninggalan ayahnnya, hingga situasi Kementerian Sihir Inggris, lembaga yang menaungi Harry dan Ron sebagain Auror. "So, Hermione, kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sudah menyewa apartemen di daerah London?" tanya Ginny yang kini membuka topik mengenai kehidupan dari bintang utama dari makan siang hari ini.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku menyewa apartemen yang berlokasi tak jauh dari St Mungo."

"Kau tak berencana untuk membeli rumah?" tanya Luna yang dijawab dengan kedikan bahu dari Hermione.

Kening Harry mengerut. "Kau tak berencana membeli rumah? Apakah kau tak berencana untuk menetap selamanya di London?"

Jujur saja, Hermione juga tak tahu apakah ia akan menetap selamanya disini atau akan pergi di kemudian hari. Masa depan masih berupa misteri baginya. Satu sisi ia ingin sekali kembali dan menetap selamanya di kota ini. Namun, sisi lainnya ia tak tahu apakah ia sanggup menghadapi sosok yang ia hindari selama ini? Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan sosok itu? Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya? Dan baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual.

"Hermione?"

Suara dari Harry kembali membawanya keluar dari pikirannya. "Aku tak tahu apakah akan menetap selamanya atau kembali ke New York," jawab Hermione pada akhirnya.

"Aku masih memiliki apartemen disana dan rumah sakit tempatku bekerja masih bersedia menerimaku kembali jika aku memutuskan untuk kembali," kekeh Hermione

"Apakah hal ini karena…."

Harry tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Semua orang di meja itu paham betul akan sosok yang dimaksud olehnya. "Setahuku ia bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di Irlandia," ujar Luna.

"Kapan kau terakhir melihatnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Tiga tahun lalu."

Hermione tersenyum kaku. Tiga tahun lalu dan mungkin saja ia kini berada di London sama seperti dirinya. "Apakah kalian pernah melihatnya di St Mungo?" tanya Hermione pada keempat sahabatnya yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan.

"_We're not fans of hospital, Mione,"_ ucap Ron.

"Lagipula St Mungo itu terlalu luas. Kau pasti tak akan bertemu dengannya," tambah Ginny untuk menenangkan.

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Dia berharap kalau semua hal yang ada di kepalanya tak akan terjadi. Bahwa ia tak akan lagi pernah bertemu denganya. Bahwa sosok itu masih bekerja di Irlandia. Untuk menghalau semua pikirannya, wanita itu langsung menyesap habis wine di tangannya hingga kandas. Hal ini mengundang tatapan dari sahabat-sahabatnya dan ia hanya mengedik.

000

St Mungo's Hospital

Tepat pukul 9 pagi, Hermione sudah berada di lobi rumah sakit ini. St Mungo Hospital tidaklah asing baginya. Ia menghabiskan masa sekolah dan Intern Program-nya disini bertahun-tahun lalu. Ada begitu banyak hal yang berubah dari segi interior dan penataannya namun harum dan suasannya tetaplah sama. Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya hampir ke seluruh sudut lobi ini dan tatapannya jatuh pada seorang pria paruh baya yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Sontak Hermione tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu menyalami Hermione yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari wanita yang hari itu memakan dress berlengan panjang selutut bewarna navy lengkap dengan coat bewarna cream yang senada dengan heals yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kabar, Professor Sinistra?" tanyanya saat ia melepaskan pelukannya tadi.

Pria itu sedikit membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot dari hidungnya. "Aku sangat baik. Bagaimana kabarmu murid terbaikku?" pria itu balik bertanya.

"Aku siap bekerja untukmu, Sir," balasnya sambil terkekeh.

Suara tawa renyah mereka terdengar di lobi itu sembari mereka berjalan menuju ruangan para Healer Surgeon di rumah sakit ini. Arthur Sinistra adalah guru bagi Hermione sejak ia menempuh pendidikan healer-nya sampai ia menjalani Intern Program di St Mungo. Saat Hermione memutuskan keluar dari program-nya, Professor Sinistra-lah sosok yang paling mempertanyakan akan keputusan itu. Akhirnya ia mengetahui setelah beberapa tahun kemudian bahwa mantan murid kesayangannya itu sudah sukses menjadi Healer Surgeon di Amerika. Dan kini ia tak sabar untuk bekerja sama dengannya di ruman sakit ini.

"Kau sudah berkeluarga?" tanya Professor Sinistra pada Hermione saat mereka memasuki sebuah lorong di rumah sakit ini.

Hermione tersenyum. _"I have a child,"_ jawab Hermione cepat.

Seakan tahu bahwa topik ini bukanlah hal yang ingin dibicarakan secara gamblang oleh Hermione Granger, Professor Sinistra mengalihkan arah perbincangan ini. Mereka membahas banyak hal, kecuali kehidupan pribadi wanita itu. Mulai dari perubahan interior dan tata letak ruangan St Mungo hinggga program magang serta residensi di rumah sakit sihir ini.

"Jadi, aku akan memimpin _General Surgery Division_ lengkap dengan segala wewenang yang akan kau berikan kepadaku?" tanya Hermione yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan oleh Professor Sinistra.

"Kau berwenang atas segala sesuatu di divisi itu. Dari peraturan, program magang dan residensi serta _fellowship_ hingga anggaran keuangan," balas Professor Sinistra

Kali ini Hermione yang mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari mantan gurunya selama ia menempuh pendidikan Healer dulu ini. "Tapi aku masih tetap mengoperasi bukan?" tembak Hermione langsung.

Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh. "Tentu saja, Healer Granger. Aku memperkerjakanmu karena kau adalah General Healer Surgeon terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Tentu saja kau harus mengoperasi pasien-pasienmu."

"Aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia berada di ruang operasi daripada di balik meja dengan perkamen-perkamen anggaran serta administrasi, bukan?" tambah Professor Sinistra.

Pernyataan itu disambut tawa oleh Hermione. "Kau masih memahami diriku ternyata."

Tur singkat St Mungo ini berlanjut di sebuah ruang istirahat yang berisikan para Healer Surgeon, baik itu attending, fellow, resident, bahkan para intern. _Scrub suit_ berwarna biru tua, biru muda serta hijau tua itu mewarnai ruangan yang terlihat lumayan ramai di pagi ini. Ketukan dari Professor Sinistra membuat mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Semua mata tertuju pada _Chief of Surgery_ _Department_ dan tentunya pada _Chief of General Surgery Div_i_sion _terbaru rumah sakit ini.

"Hi," sapa Professor Sinistra pada semua penghuni ruangan itu.

"Semoga aku tak mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian, namun ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan pada kalian," tambah Professor Sinistra.

Professor Sinistra menggeser posisinya dan membiarkan pandangan mereka benar-bernar terfokus pada wanita muda di sisinya. Hermione Granger berdiri canggung ketika semua mata menatapnya. Suara-suara yang tadi terdengar jelas juga lenyap dalam sesaat. "Perkenalkan _Chief of General Surgery Division_ kita, Healer Surgeon Hermione Granger," ujar Professor Sinistra.

"Hermione Granger? Kau Hermione Granger, Healer Surgeon dari New York Magical Hospital?" tanya seorang Healer Sugeon yang mengenakan _scrub suit_ bewarna biru muda dengan nada takjub.

Hermione mengangguk yang disambut dengan bisikan riuh rendah dari isi ruangan itu. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi, beberpa intern yang mengenakan scrub suit hijau tua menyambanginya lalu menyalaminya dengan senyum sumeringah bak anak kecil mendapatkan setumpuk cokelat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Healer Granger," ujar dari salah satu intern itu.

"_You're a legend," _intern lain ikut menyalaminya kali ini.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dan kelak belajar darimu, Healer Granger," ujar intern lainnya.

Kening Hermione mengerut dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia hanya berusaha tersernyum dan tetap menyalami mereka walau terasa amat canggung. Melihat hal ini Professor Sinistra terkekeh lalu menghentikan kegiatan para intern serta residen yang tetiba saja juga ikut menyalami Hermione. "Kalian memiliki banyak waktu untuk belajar dari Healer Granger," ujar Professor Sinistra untuk kemudian mempersilahkan Hermione keluar dari ruangan itu.

Masih dalam perasaan yang takjub akan tingkah laku para intern dan residen tadi, Hermione mengekori Professor Sinistra untuk ke pemberhentian selanjutnya. "Kau terkejut dengan reaksi mereka?" tanya Professor Sinistra yang langsung saja dijawab dengan anggukan oleh wanita itu.

Lagi-lagi Hermione mengangguk. Ia tak menyangka dirinya sangat terkenal di rumah sakit ini. Ia bahkan sudah lebih dari satu decade meninggalkan kota bahkan negara ini. "Mereka mengenalmu melalui semua studi ilmiah dan penelitian yang kau lakukan, my dear," jawab Professor Sinistra.

"Mungkin ragamu berada di New York, tapi hasil kerja kerasmu, seluruh studi ilmiahmu serta penemuamu dalam bidang pembedahan sihir modern sudah terdengar ke seatero dunia, Hermione," tambahnya lagi.

Selain menjadi Healer Surgeon, Hermione Granger juga diketahui sebagai peneliti dan penemu metode-metode baru dalam dunia pembedahan sihir modern. Hampir seluruh Healer Surgeon di dunia sihir USA mengadopsi teknik pembedahannya, namun ia tak tahu jika penelitiannya juga dipakai disini. Hal inilah yang membuat ia sangat terkejut dengan tingkat keterkenalan dirinya di negara ini. Meski studi ilmiah serta karyanya sudah amat sangat terkenal di luaran sana, Hermione Granger sangat jarang tampil di ruang publik. Ia bahkan tak pernah datang ke malam apresiasi saat studi ilmiahnya mendapatkan penghargaan. Jika ada yang ingin menemuinya, ia mempersilahkan mereka untuk mengunjunginya di rumah sakit tempat ia praktik. Namun jangan berharap untuk pulang dengan membawa foto atau hasil wawancara dengan dirinya untuk. Semua itu pasti nihil hasilnya. Seluruh jurnal ilmiah yang ia tulis sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk membagikan hasil penelitiannya dengan khalayak ramai. Ia hanya tak ingin dirinya menjadi konsumsi public. Karena ia tahu sekali saja dia berurusan dengan wartawan, kehidupan pribadinya akan terkuak dan ia amat sangat tak menginginkan hal itu. _What's private will stay private._

Secara tak sadar ia sudah sampai di sebuah ruang meeting yang telah berisikan para kepala divisi dari berbagai divisi pembedahan di rumah sakit ini. Professor Sinistra mulai memperkenalkan satu per satu dari mereka. Ada sekitar delapan divisi atau bidang pembedahan di rumah sakit sihir ini. Antara lain adalah Bedah Umum dimana sekarang Hermione Granger-lah yang menjadi kepala dari divisi itu. Lalu ada Bedah Saraf, Bedah Toraks dan Kardiovaskular, Bedah Onkologi, Bedah Orthopedy, Bedah Anak, Bedah Urologi, serta Bedah Plastik dan Kecantikan.

"Dimana _Chief of Cardio_ kita?" tanya Professor pada mereka.

"Dia sedang menghadiri konferensi untuk _Cardio Surgery_ di Surrey sampai dua hari ke depan jika aku tak salah dengar," jawab Abraham Fudge yang merupakan _Chief of Neuro_.

Professor Sinistra mengangguk lalu memulai meeting pertamanya dengan para kepala divisinya pagi ini.

000

Sudah hampir satu minggu Hermione Granger menduduki jabatan barunya. St Mungo sangat berubah total dari ingatan terakhirnya tentang rumah sakit ini saat menjadi intern. Ia beberapa kali tersesat menuju ruang operasi dari ruang prakteknya, atau ER _(Emergency Room)_ bahkan dari ruangannya sendiri. Namun ada beberapa hal juga yang tak berubah dari rumah sakit sihir ini. Perawat kamar operasi kesayangannya – Marry Gold – yang kini sudah memasuki usia senja masih mengabdi disini, bahkan ia masih mengenali Hermione hingga memeluknya sambil meluapkan kegembiraannya karena ia kembali ke rumah sakit ini. Selain itu cafeteria rumah sakit sihir inipun tak berubah sedikitpun. Hermione tersenyum bahagia saat melihat beef stew dan kentang tumbuk masih menjadi primadona andalan untuk para Healer Surgeon yang melepas lapar setelah mengoperasi pasien selama berjam-jam lamanya. Bahkan rasanya masih sama dan tak kurang sedikitpun.

London tengah diguyur hujan yang sangat lebat sore ini. Seluruh jendela tertutup oleh tumpahan air dari langit hingga tak ada sedikitpun pemandangan yang terlihat dari cafeteria ini. Hermione baru menyelesaikan separuh beef stew dan kentang tumbuknya saat penyerantanya berbunyi . ER. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia menenggak air mineralnya lalu berlari ke ruangan itu.

Seorang perawat ER sudah memberikan chart pasien pada Hermione saat ia memasuki unit gawat darurat itu. "Pria, 23 tahun, ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di rumahnya dan terjadi pembengkakan pada dadanya," jelas seorang perawat di ER itu ketika Hermione membaca chart yang diberikan kepadanya.

Hermione mengembalikan kembali chart yang ia terima tadi untuk kemudian memeriksa langsung pasien tersebut mengenakan stetoskop sihirnya. Ia juga memeriksa memar serta pembengkakan yang berada di dada pasien. "Terjadi pendarahan di paru-paru dan jantungnya," ucap Hermione setelah melakukan pemeriksaan kepada pasien tersebut.

"_Page Cardio and book an OR now,"_ tambah Hermione lagi kepada salah satu residen yang membantunya sedari tadi.

"Baik, Healer Granger," sahut residen itu tanpa basa-basi.

Hermione memeriksa lebih lanjut dengan menggunakan _echocardiography_ sihir untuk lebih memastikan diagnosanya sebelum Healer Surgeon dari divisi cardio datang. "_Damn it,_ pendarahannya sangat besar," rutuk Hermione saat melihat hasil tes tersebut.

Kembali ia meletakannya stetoskop sihirnya pada tubuh pasien sambil berseru. "Dimana Healer Surgeon dari Cardio? Aku butuh sekarang juga!"

"_Cardio's here,"_ jawab seseorang di belakangnya dengan sangat tenang.

"Terjadi pendarahan sangat besar pada paru-paru dan jantung pasien. Aku sudah mem-_booked OR_. Kau bisa membaca chart dan hasil _echocardiography_-nya. Dia butuh dioperasi saat ini juga," jelas Hermione yang baru saja melepaskan stetoskop sihirnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pasien di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa mundur sebentar agar aku dapat memeriksanya sebelum kita membawanya ke OR," balas suara di belakannya.

"Sure," wanita itu mengangguk untuk kemudian berbalik dan menatap lawan bicaranya sedari tadi.

"Granger," ucap lawan bicaranya terkejut.

"Malfoy."

000

_should I continue this? _

_let me hear what's on your thought:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Sorry for takes too long to update. My brother got married and my daughter, Ghyan got a vaccinated. Everything was a mess. Haha welcome to my super excited life. So, thank you for still appreciating me and please enjoy this chapter.

**Of course I own nothing but the plot and some characters**

**Chapter Two**

Hening melingkupi ruangan steril ketika kedua healer itu tengah membersihkan tangannya sebelum memulai operasi. Suara yang sedari tadi mendominasi hanyalah kucuran air mengenai wastafel yang terbuat dari alumunium ini. Masing-masing healer sudah melepaskan aksesoris yang mereka pakai di tangan ke _dashboard_ di hadapannya. Perlahan kedua healer itu juga menutup mulut dengan masker steril dan memulai membasuh tangan mereka dengan air yang sedari tadi sudah mengucur dari keran itu. Perlahan namun pasti, Hermione Granger membalur sabun antiseptic ke tangan kiri hingga sepanjang lengannya. Dengan cekatan ia menggosok seluruh tangannya, mulai dari ujung jari hingga seluruh lengannya. Begitupula Draco Malfoy yang baru saja ia ketahui sebagai _Chief of Cardiovascular Surgery_ rumah sakit sihir ini.

"Jadi kau akan mendiamkanku selama pembedahan berlangsung?" tanya Draco Malfoy memecah keheningan.

Masih dengan terus membersihkan tangannya, Hermione menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Hi, Malfoy? Apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu."

"Apakah basa-basi seperti itu yang kau harapkan dariku?" tambah Hermione yang sudah mengganti lengan tangan dengan lengan kirinya untuk bergantian dibersihkan.

Draco menghela napas di balik masker yang sudah menutupi mulutnya. "Ini sudah lama sekali dan kau secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku kembali," jawa Draco

"Kau takut tersaingi lagi dengan kehadiran diriku?" tanya Hermione tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepadanya.

"_We're not intern anymore, Malfoy,"_ tambah Hermione dengan nada ketus yang tak pernah berubah bagi Draco meski sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Draco Malfoy, Hermione menghentakkan kakinya untuk mematikan keran air tadi lalu mengetuk OR dengan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalamnya tanpa memedulikan Healer Malfoy itu lagi.

000

Proses operasi berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Hanya memakan waktu kurang dari dua jam jika melihat siapa sosok yang mengerjakannya. Ketika operasi itu berakhir dan Draco meminta residen yang menjadi assisten mereka menutup dada pasien yang sudah berhasil diselamatkan ini, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Hermione keluar dari OR setelah mengucapkan pada healer anesthesia dan beberapa scrub nurse. Draco melihatnya melepaskan sarung tangan, penutup kepala serta masker untuk kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

Masih berusaha mengumpulkan semua pikirannya yang mencuat kesana dan kemari, Draco ikut keluar dari ruang operasi itu. _"Page me for any update,"_ ujarnya terakhir pada healer residen yang tengah menutup bekas luka operasi tadi.

"_Well noted, Healer Malfoy."_

Seperti mengikuti gerakan dari Hermione tadi, ia melepaskan sarung tangan, masker dan sarung tangannya sebelum menghambur keluar. Dia tak tahu apa yang dicarinya. Ia hanya terus berjalan sambil berharap menemukan Hermione. Lalu apa yang dia lakukan jika ia menemukan Hermione? Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah akan ada kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya nanti. Perasaan terkejut dan tak percaya itu masih dapat ia rasakan meski sudah menghabiskan kurang lebih dua jam di ruang operasi bersama sosok itu. Sosok Hermione bak hantu bagi Draco saat ini. Ia menghilang lebih dari sepuluh tahun dari hidupnya bahkan dari kota ini dan kini ia datang kembali seperti tak ada yang terjadi.

Semua pikirannya terbuyarkan oleh Professor Sinistra yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu healer di _nurse station_. "Professor," sapa Draco padanya.

Professor Sinistra menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan healer itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Draco. "Ada apa Malfoy?" tanya Professor Sinistra sambil berjalan di lorong dengan Draco di _sisinya._

"_Granger is the new Head of General?"_ tanyanya dengan suara tenang.

"Ah yaa, aku lupa memberitahumu akan hal ini. Granger sudah resmi bergabung dengan kita beberapa hari yang lalu," jelas Professor Sinistra.

"Kau sedang menghadiri konferensi di Wales jika aku tak salah ingat saat dia pertama kali bergabung kembali," tambahnya.

Draco Malfoy tak menjawabnya. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Professor Sinistra mengernyitkan dahi merasakan ada yang salah dengan salah satu staff-nya ini. Wajah Draco yang putih terlihat semakin pucat pasi. Langkah Professor Sinistra terhenti dan seketika ia memegang pergelangan Draco. Ia merasakan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Chief of Cardiology Department-nya. Tak hanya sampai di situ saja, ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling mengecek suhu tubuh dari Draco Malfoy.

Dengan sigap pula Draco menepis tongkat sihir yang sudah berada di hadapan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sinistra?" tanyanya kesal.

"Wajahmu tampak semakin pucat dari biasanya dan kau tiba-tiba saja terdiam, aku takut kau terkena serangan jantung," jelas Professor.

Draco menatap Professor ini dengan expresi yang sangat datar namun tak dapat menutupi kekesalannya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Professor Sinistra mengedikan bahunnya. "Baiklah jika begitu."

Baru saja pria paruh baya itu hendak meninggalkan tempatnya, Draco kembali membuka suara. "Kenapa kau memilih Granger untuk posisi Chief of General?" tanyanya.

Professor Sinistra membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sejenak dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja tertarik dengan siapa yang aku_ hire_ untuk menduduki sebuah jabatan di rumah sakit ini?" Sinistra berbalik tanya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus," jawab Draco cepat.

"Granger sangat professional dan mumpuni di bidangnya. Hampir semua risetnya sangat berguna di bidang pembedahan sihir."

Draco tampak sedikit mengangguk. "Dimana selama ini ia berkerja?"

Professor Sinistra tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. "Kau pernah berada di program magang yang sama dengannya dan kau akan menjadi rekan sesama attending di rumah sakit ini. Kau bisa menanyakan semua hal ini padanya."

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi dia langsung meninggalkan Draco Malfoy yang hanya terdiam.

000

Dengan bermodal seluruh rasa penasaran dalam hidupnya, Draco berjalan cepat ke perpustakaan rumah sakit ini. Dengan sigap dia membuka komputer sihir untuk tersambung dengan koneksi internet. Dia mencari nama Hermione Granger dan keluarlah semua artikel mengenai riset dan karya ilmiah miliknya, namun tak ada satupun laman yang membahas profil mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Draco menghela napas, kemana saja dia selama ini. Dia sama sekali tak terpikir untuk mencarinya karena Granger menghilang begitu saja setelah berita pertunangannya dengan Astoria tersebar dan Draco sama sekali kehilangan kontak dengannya. Kenapa ia sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan untuk mencari Granger di rumah sakit sihir lainnya? Tapi untuk apa juga ia mencarinya? Lalu kenapa tetiba saja ia kembali saat ini? Otak Draco dipaksa untuk berpikir tentang hal ini. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, ia senang melihat Granger kembali di hadapannya. Dan ia menghela napas karena menyadari hal itu.

Setelah puas mencari tahu perihal Granger di internet, Draco melanjutkan mencari literatur-literatur yang berisikan karya Granger untuk kemudian membacanya. Tak terasa sudah lebih dari satu jam ia berada di perpustakaan itu. Kekhusuyuannya terbuyarkan oleh getaran penyerantanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam dan ia memiliki jadwal _bypass surgery _malam ini. Ia merapihkan buku-buku serta literatur-literatur itu ke tempatnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Langkah Draco terhenti sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke ruang operasi. Ia melihat Granger berdiri di _nurse station_ dengan sebuah pena bulu di tangannya. Ia terlihat lelah dari kejauhan. Granger masih mengenkan _scrub caps_-nya, Draco berasumsi ia baru saja menyelasaikan sebuah operasi. Draco masih menatapnya dari kejauhan saat Granger beralih dari perkamen di _nurse station_ menuju ruang ICU tempat dimana pasien perdana mereka di rumah sakit ini berada. Ruangan itu transparan. Draco kembali memandangnya. Wanita itu memasukan stetoskop sihir ke telinganya lalu memulai obeservasinya. Granger juga tampak memeriksa kantung urin yang tersambung dengan kateter di tubuh pasien itu sambil sesekali berbicara dengan residen yang mendampinginya. Tatapan Granger dan Draco bertemu saat healer itu keluar dari ICU tadi. Mereka hanya saling mematung untuk kemudian Draco masuk ke ruang operasi tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun emosi.

000

Draco Malfoy terbangun dari tidurnya pagi ini. Ia mengusap mata sebelum bangun untuk membuat kopi paginya. Draco menyelesaikan operasi terakhirnya tadi malam sekitar dini hari dan langsung pulang setelah merasa pasiennya sudah berada dalam keadaan stabil dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab monitoring hingga pasien itu sadar pada residen dan healer-healer intern-nya. Tidak seperti para residen dan intern yang akan menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya di rumah sakit, attending seperti dirinya akan langsung menghambur pulang jika tak ada lagi pasien yang gawat atau pekerjaan lainnya.

Suasana bulan September di London terlihat sangat sendu. Musim panas sudah perlan tergantikan dengan gugurnya dedauanan dan angin yang sudah tak lagi malu menunjukkan wujudnya. Draco membuka jendela di dapurnya dan semerbak harum tanah yang basah menyeruak di penciumannya. Ia mengintip sejenak keluar sana dan gerimis halus terlihat jelas dari dapurnya. Sambil perlahan menyesap _long black coffee_ yang sudah menjadi teman hidupnya sejak masih menjadi intern itu, ia bersandar di _kitchen island_-nya.

Pikirannya kembali pada sosok yang baru ia temui lagi setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun menghilang dari pandangannya. Sosok itu tak berubah sedikitpun baginya. Segalanya masihlah seperti Hermione Granger yang dulu ia kenal. Cara ia berbicara, berjalan, model kepang rambut saat ia hendak mengoperasi pasiennya, bahkan cara ia berpikir di meja operasi semuanya tampak sama. Namun ada hal yang menelisik pikiran Draco dan tanpa sadar membuat ia tersenyum. Hal itu adalah _scrub caps_ yang dipakai oleh Hermione Granger. _Scrub caps_ yang ia kenakan kemarin bewarna biru muda dengan corak awan putih yang berarak. Hal itu mengingatkan Draco pada perbincangan mereka berpuluh tahun saat menjadi seorang intern.

_Hermione merenggangkan seluruh otot-otot dalam tubuhnya setelah melakukan lebih dari 8 jam operasi Exploratory Abdominal Surgery pada pasien dengan diagnosa kanker pancreas yang ternyata sangat tidak mujur karena kanker-nya sudah bermetastasis ke hampir seluruh organ di rongga perutnya. Sebagai intern yang terpilih, Draco dan Hermione sangat bersemangat di awal lalu perlahan ingin menyerah dan memilih ikut mati ketimbang melakukan prosedur operasi 8 jam ini lagi. _

_Saat itu musim panas. Matahari bersinar sangat cerah di pagi hari. Ia mengekori Hermione yang kini tengah duduk di padang rumput di belakang rumah sakit St Mungo lalu menyerahkan gelas kertas berisi kopi pada wanita di sampingnya. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Hanya mata sayu yang menghiasi bingkai wajah dari Hermione Granger. "Terima kasih," ujarnya setelah menerima gelas itu dari Draco._

_Tak ada satupun kata juga yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Draco dan Hermione tampak terdiam lalu sesekali menyesap kopi mereka lalu memejamkan mata sesaat sambil mendengarkan dengan syahdu suara dari aliran sungai di balakang rumah sakit ini. Setelah menyesap hampir separuh kopi itu, Hermione meletakkan gelas kertasnya di rerumputan lalu perlahan merebahkan tubuhnya. Draco hanya memandang sesaat padanya lalu mengernyitkan dahi. "Bloody Merlin! Otot-ototku seperti akan copot dari seluruh rangka tubuhku," ujar Hermione sambil memejam matanya._

_Sementara itu Draco hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah rekannya itu. "Masih ada bertahun-tahun lagi sebelum kita menjadi seorang attending. Dan masih bertahun-tahun pula kita perlahan akan merangkak dari kasta terendah seorang intern menuju resident lalu fellow untuk kemudian menjadi attending," racau Hermione._

"_Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco yang mulai takut dengan kerja otak dari partner-nya ini._

"_Aku ingin mati saja," balas Hermione._

"_Kau gila. Pulanglah," jawab Draco cepat._

_Hermione membuka matanya sesaat lalu menghela napas panjang untuk kemudian memejamkannya lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bertugas di orthopedic siang ini," jawab Hermione lemas dan Draco tak dapat berbuat apa-apa akan hal itu._

_Digilir dari satu departemen ke departemen lain sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari para intern dan mereka hanya harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan hati yang gembira. Draco kembali menyesap kopinya yang hampir dingin itu hingga kandas saat menyadari Hermione tengah mengangkat tangannya lalu perlahan menutupi sinar matahari yang mulai menerpa wajahnya. Ia menutup sinar itu lalu membukanya berulang kali dan seketika senyum wanita itu mulai mengembang._

_Draco masih menatap wanita ini dengan rasa tak percaya. Seketika senyum itu terurai di wajahnya padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mati. Mungkin Draco akan membawanya ke radiologi untuk meng-scan otaknya. Pria itu takut jikalau ada beberapa saraf yang rusak di otaknya dan hal itu pulalah yang membuat Hermione tak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi di wajahnya atau emosinya._

"_Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Granger," ujar Draco yang masih melihat senyuman di wajah Hermione._

_Hermione memicingkan matanya. "Jangan membunuh mood-ku," balas Hermione ketus._

"_Sesaat yang lalu kau frustrasi sesaat kemudian kemudian kau tersenyum seperti itu. Ayo kita ke radiologi sekarang. Mungkin saja ada kerusakan di saraf otakmu," jelas Draco yang tampak serius dengan hal ini._

_Hermione menatap malas rekannya itu. "Kau yang gila, Malfoy," jawabnya._

"_Aku tersenyum karena aku menyukai musim panas di kota ini," tambahnya._

_Draco mengerutkan dahinya. "Lihatlah langit biru dan awan putih yang berarak disana," ujar Hermione lagi sambil menujuk langit itu._

_Draco ikut menengadah untuk melihat langit serta awan yang menjadi pembahasan dari Hermione Granger ini. "Langit biru dan awan putih itu tampak sangat cantik dan terlihat begitu bahagia. Mereka seperti tak peduli bahwa aku dan kau baru saja menghabiskan 8 jam berada di depan meja operasi untuk mengangkat kanker sialan itu," ucap Hermione._

"_Bahkan mereka akan secantik dan terlihat sebahagia itu meski ada beberapa pasien kita yang tak tertolong di meja operasi," tambah Hermione lagi._

"_Lalu apa hubungannya dengan senyum sumringahmu?" tanya Draco yang merasa otaknya yang pintar itu terasa masih tak sampai dengan arah pembicaraan Hermione._

"_Aku ingin membawa keindahan dan kebahagian itu ke ruang operasiku kelak saat aku sudah menjadi seorang attending," jelas Hermione._

_Kening Draco kembali mengerut menunggu wanita yang rambut cokelatnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan hijaunya rerumputan tempat ia merebahkan tubuhnya sekarang. "Kelak saat aku sudah menjadi attending aku akan menempa scrub caps-ku dengan warna biru langit itu dan awan yang berarak sebagai coraknya untuk membawa semua keindahan dan kebahagian itu ke dalam ruang operasi."_

"_Freak."_

_Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco Malfoy ketika selesai mendengar penjelasan Hermione. Namun, dibalik itu ia tersenyum sangat tipis hingga hanya ia yang dapat merasakan senyuman itu. Hermione dan segala kevisioneran pikirannya. Draco baru memikirkan bagaimana sebisa mungkin belajar dari semua kasus-kasus pasien yang ia tangani dan secepat mungkin lulus dari program intern ini untuk kemudian menjadi residen. Namun, Hermione sudah memikirkan warna serta corak berikut filosofi dari scrub caps yang akan ia pakai saat menjadi attending kelak._

_Herrmione tiba-tiba bangkit dari padang rumput itu. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco bingung._

"_You're a joy killer. I wanna get some sleeps before take another round with ortho," jawab Hemione._

"_Kau mau ke on call room?" tanya Draco yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Hermione._

_Wanita berambut cokelat itu kembali merenggangkan tubuhnya. "You wanna take a round with me first before I take around with ortho?" Hermione berbalik tanya._

_Draco tertawa singkat. "Kau akan mati kelelahan, Granger."_

_Seperti menjiplak signature gesture dari Draco, Hermione menyeringai. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan mati kelelahan di on call room, Malfoy."_

_Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Hermione pergi meninggalkan Draco sambil mengikat tinggi rambutnya lalu mengusap belakang lehernya. Draco Malfoy sangat paham dengan gesture dan sinyal ini. Seperti Hermione tadi, tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia bangkit dari padang rumput itu dan mengikuti Hermione ke on call room_

000

_Reminiscing_ Draco pagi tadi diakhiri dengan suara alarm yang mengharuskannya untuk segera bergegas ke rumah sakit. Ia memeriksa jadwalnya seharian ini di lorong menuju ruang konsultasi dengan pasien di rumah sakit ini. Hanya ada satu operasi hari ini setelah sesi konsultasi. Setidaknya ia sedikit senggang hari ini jika tak ada hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi seperti pasien gawat darurat atau komplikasi pada pasien-pasien post-op nya. Pria itu langsung menuju ruang operasi untuk menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya untuk hari ini.

Operasi berjalan dengan cepat dan sangat lancar. Kini Draco berjalan di lorong ruang ICU setelah memeriksa pasien post op-nya sambil membuka perkamen berisi _chart _pasien dengan seorang perawat di sampingnya. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah papan berisi jadwal operasi hari ini para healer surgeon di rumah sakit ini. Nama Hermione Granger terpampang disana lengkap dengan asisten serta residen dan intern yang membantunya. Pikirannya baru saja hendak terbang ke masa-masa internship mereka lalu langsung ia tepis dengan menggelengkan kepala. Sudah cukup ia memikirkan hal itu sepagian ini

"Apa masih ada pasien yang belum kukunjungi dan periksa saat ini?" tanya Draco pada perawat itu.

Perawat itu menggeleng dengan cepat. "Cukup untuk sekarang. Tapi kau harus melalukan pemeriksaan terakhir untuk pasien Gregory Hobs sebelum ia dipulangkan sore ini," jawab perawat itu.

Draco mengangguk lalu ia teralihkan dengan suara seranta dari saku jubah putihnya.

ER.

Ia mengembalikan _chart_ yang sudah ia periksa dan tanda tangani itu pada perawat tadi lalu berjalan menuju ER yang terletak di lantai dasar rumah sakit ini. ER tampak sepi siang ini. Tak banyak pasien atau healer yang berlalu lalang disana. Seorang healer yang berjaga di unit gawat darurat itu menyambanginya. Kembali ia menerima _chart_ dari pasien membutuhkan konsultasi darinya.

"Anak laki-laki, 11 tahun, ditemukan terjatuh di halaman rumahnya dengan kondisi sedikit tak sadarkan diri dan keluhan sakit di dadanya serta sesak napas," jelas healer jaga ini.

Draco hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju bangsal perawatan dan membuka tirai yang menutupinya. Selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan hal itu pertanda yang bagus bagi Draco. "Hi, aku Healer Malfoy," ujar Draco pada anak lelaki itu lalu memasang stetoskop sihir ke telinganya.

Tanpa meminta izin anak itu ia meletakan stetoskop itu ke dada anak laki-laki ini dan mulai memeriksanya. Sesekali kening Draco mengerut. "Tarik napas yang dalam," perintah Draco pada anak itu yang langsung dipatuhinya.

Tak hanya berhenti disana, Draco juga meletakan stetoskop sihir itu ke punggung anak lelaki ini sambil terus memeriksa dan kembali memerintahkan pasiennya untuk menarik napas yang dalam. Saat Draco pikir pemeriksaannya sudah cukup ia melepaskan stetoskop itu dan berdiri tepat di sisi bangsal ini.

"Siapa namamu, young man?" tanya Draco

"Alistair," jawab anak itu cepat.

"Dimana orang tuamu?" Draco kembali bertanya.

"Ibuku sedang bekerja saat ini. Katakan saja padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," jawab anak itu lugas.

Draco mengangguk lalu menarik bangku agar dapat duduk tepat di sisi bangsal itu. "Apakah kau sudah sering mengalami hal ini? Dada terasa sesak lalu sakit dan kau kehilangan kesadaran?" tanya Draco.

Alistair tampak sedikit berpikir. Keningnya sedikit mengerut di balik anak rambut pirang kecoklatan yang menutupinya. "Sesekali aku merasa tak nyaman pada dada kiriku, tapi untuk kehilangan kesadaran aku baru mengalaminya hari ini," balasnya.

Draco belum sempat memberikan jawaban saat Alistair kembali membuka mulutnya. "Apakah ada kelainan di jantungku? Jantung bocor, gagal jantung atau semacamnya?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Bocah laki-laki itu mengedik. "Pertama kau healer surgeon dari bagian cardio," ujar Alistair sambil menatap _name tag_ yang tersemat di jubah putih Draco.

"Lalu aku pernah membaca jurnal yang juga dibaca ibuku mengenai _congenital heart disease_. Apa yang aku rasakan seperti salah satu tanda-tanda dari penyakit itu, bukan?" tambanya lagi.

Kali ini Draco yang dibuat terpana oleh penjabaran dari bocah di hadapannya ini. Seingatnya tadi, usia anak ini baru saja menginjak sebelas tahun dan ia sudah mengetahui apa itu _congenital heart disease_. Di usia sebelas tahun bahkan Draco tak tahu pasti apa fungsi kerja jantung. "Darimana kau mengetahui istilah medis seperti itu?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Seorang perawat dan healer jaga tadi datang menginterupsi mereka. "Apakah sudah ada prognosis?" tanya healer jaga itu sambil menyerahkan chart bocah bernama Alistair itu kepada Draco.

"Siapkan ECG dan echo serta hubungi orang tuanya. Aku ingin pemeriksaan lebih lanjut," jawab.

Perawat itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan bangsal tadi untuk menyiapkan pemeriksaan lanjutan yang diminta oleh Draco tadi. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, ibunya akan segera kesini," balas healer jaga ini.

"Ibuku sudah selesai mengoperasi?" tanya Alistair saat mendengar bahwa ibunya akan segera datang.

Lagi-lagi kening Draco mengerut saat mendengar fakta itu. "Ibumu seorng healer surgeon di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Draco yang masih menuliskan prognosis di _chart _milik Alistair.

"Hal ini menjawab bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui _congenital heart disease_, bukan?" kekeh Alistair yang masih mengenakan selang oksigen di hidungnya.

Suara tirai bangsal terbuka tiba-tiba terdengar. _"Oh God, Alistair,"_ ucap Hermione Granger terengah.

Ia masih mengenakan _surgical gown _dan _scrub caps_-nya. Raut khawatir terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mum," jawab bocah laki-laki itu kepada Hermione.

Draco terkejut mendengar panggilan bocah laki-laki ini pada Hermione. Pria itu kembali terkejut saat menyadari nama lengkap dari anak ini yang tertulis di dalam chart perkamen 'Alistair Xavier Granger'

Kali ini Draco tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. "Alistair adalah anakmu?" tanya Draco yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

Masih dengan napas yang terengah karena berlari sekuat tenaga dari ruang operasi ke ER, Hermione ikut terkejut mendapati siapa yang tengah menangani putranya. "Malfoy."

000

to be continued

**A/N: **_Please kindly leave your thought, I eager to know that. __Love you guys_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hey ho! Yes, its been a month. I know it and I am sorry. Please enjoy my dears :)

**I own nothing unless Alistair Xavier Granger and some unknown characters and the plot of course.**

**Chapter Three**

"Berikan dia ramuan yang sudah kuresepkan saat ia terbangun," ujar Draco pada seorang healer residen yang mencatat semua ucapannya di chart milik Alistair.

_"Well noted, Healer Malfoy,"_ jawab residen itu sigap.

Draco memandang sesaat Alistair yang sudah tertidur di ruang perawatan setelah melalui serangkaian pemeriksaan hari ini bersamanya. Saat ia keluar dari ruangan itu, Hermione sudah menunggunya tepat di depan _nurse station_ dengan bersedekap. Ia sudah berganti pakaian. Tak ada lagi _scrub caps_ dan _surgical gown_-nya. Matanya mengikuti gerak -gerik Draco yang berjalan ke arahnya. Draco mengambil tempat tepat di sisinya lalu ikut bersandar di _nurse station_ itu. "Apa rencana perawatanmu?" tanya Hemione tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Draco mengedik. "Memberikan ramuan untuk membuat katupnya tetap stabil dan mencegah agar tak tertutup secara tiba-tiba lagi. Sambil terus memantau dinding jantungnya agar tidak terjadi kebocoran yang menjadi efek dari katup jantungnya yang abnormal," jelas Draco.

Hermione menghelas napas panjang sesaat setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Wanita itu tertunduk. Ia menatap lurus ke sepatu hitam yang ia kenakan. "Kau tak dapat mengoperasinya?" tanya Hermione yang masih menunduk.

Pria berambut pirang itu menggeleng. "Kau tahu operasi bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk rencana perawatan anakmu," jawabnya.

"Tapi operasi bukanlah hal yang mustahil," balas Hermione.

"Dan kau juga tahu bahwa hal itu tak dibutuhkan saat ini. Kita hanya butuh memantaunya dan memberikan ramuan agar katupnya bekerja dengan stabil."

"Jika keadaannya memburuk kau berjanji akan mengoperasinya?" tanya Hermione

Draco langsung mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku sendiri yang akan mengerjakannya dari awal hingga akhir," balas Draco.

Lagi-lagi Hermione menghela napas. "Dia akan mulai sekolah tengah bulan ini. Aku tak dapat memantau semua kegiatannya. Bagaimana jika ia terlalu lelah dan katupnya memutuskan untuk berulah dan tak ada yang menyadarinya saat ia kehilangan kesadaran," Hermione seperti meracau saat mengatakannya

"Ia akan bersekolah Hogwarts?" tanya Draco yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Hermione.

Mereka terdiam. Masing-masing terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Sesaat ia melirik ke arah wanita berambut cokelat ikal di sampingnya ini. Hermione bersedekap dengan tatapan yang terlihat kosong namun tak lepas dari sebuah objek, Alistair.

"Kau bisa menyampaikan pada McGonagall tentang hal ini. Hogwarts pasti akan melakukan tindakan preventive kepada anakmu untuk hal ini," Draco kembali membuka mulut.

Kali ini Hermione yang mengangguk. "Aku akan menyampaikan sendiri padanya. Kau mau membantuku sekali lagi?" tanya Hermione pada Draco.

Draco hanya menatap wanita itu menunggu untuk ia melanjutkan kembali permintaannya. "Bisakah kau membuatkan surat pernyataan mengenai keadaan Alistair dan semua salinan pemeriksaannya untuk aku lampirkan pada McGonagall dan juga Pomfrey?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Draco sambil mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," balas Hermione cepat.

Lagi-lagi mereka dilingkupi kesunyian. Lorong ruang perawatan ini sangat sepi melihat pukul berapa saat ini. Hanya ada dua perawat jaga di _nurse station_ ini dengan mata yang hampir terlelap. Dan lagi-lagi Draco berusaha mencuri pandang kepada Hermione. Wanita itu terlihat menyimpan banyak ekspresi di dalamnya. Matanya terlihat sayu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun tak sedikitpun ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dari posisinya saat ini.

"Kau pulanglah," tetiba saja Hermione membuka mulut.

Kening Draco mengerut saat mendengarnya. Seharusnya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya, bukan Hermione. "Kaulah yang harusnya pulang."

Hermione mendengus. "Kenapa? Karena aku wanita dan terlihat lemah?"

"Aku tak berkata seperti itu," jawab Draco.

"Tapi aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu," tandas.

Draco bangkit dari sandarannya lalu bediri tepat di hadapan Hermione. "Kau tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku? Benarkah?" tanya Draco dengan suara husky yang dimilikinya.

Napas Hermione sedikit tercekat. Ia berusaha tak menunjukan hal itu di hadapan pria ini. Namun, belum sempat ia menjawabnya Draco kembali membuka mulutnya. "Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun Granger kita tak bertemu, apakah kau yakin masih mengetahui apa yang ada di kepalaku?"

"Arogansi. Hal itu yang aku yang aku yakini masih ada di kepalamu," balas Hermione yang tak dapat dijawab oleh Draco.

Draco masih berdiri di hadapan wanita itu. "Pulanglah. Aku baru saja bertukar shift dengan Monroe, aku bisa memantau anakmu," ujar Draco.

"Tak perlu."

"Atau kau bisa bertukar jaga dengan suamimu," tandas Draco yang membuat Hermione terdiam.

Menyadari perubahan manik wajah dari Hermione, Draco mundur selangkah sebelum membuka kembali suaranya. "Kau tak menikah?" tambah Draco.

"_It's none of your business, Malfoy,"_ ujar Hermione yang langsung pergi dari hadapannya dan masuk ke ruang perawatan puteranya.

Draco hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan. Hermione tak menikah. Seringai tipis terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku akan berada di _on call room. Keep me post it for Alistair Granger,"_ ujar Draco pada salah satu perawat di _nurse station _ini sambil berjalan meninggalkan lorong ini.

000

"Mum, ayolah aku sudah besar. Lusa aku akan berangkat ke Hogwarts untuk pertmana kalinya. Aku bisa menjaga diriku," ujar Alistair pada ibunya yang sudah sibuk berlalu lalang di dapur mereka menyiapkan sarapan sebelum ke St Mungo.

Hemione masih sibuk mengangkat roti panggang sambil mengontrol cucian piringnya secara sihir. Ia meletakkan sepiring roti panggang dengan selai dan juga susu di hadapan putera semata wayangnya ini. Ia masih tak menanggapi perkataan Alistair dan tetap sibuk dengan seduhan kopinya. "Mum," suara Alistair kembali terdengar.

Ibunya itu duduk berhadapan dengannya di _kitchen island_ dapur ini dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan tentu roti panggang yang ia juga buat untuk dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin berada dekat denganmu sebelum kau pergi ke Hogwarts lusa, Alistair," jawabnya.

"Tapi aku terlihat seperti bayi atau balita saat kau membawaku ke tempat kerja. Demi Merlin Mum, aku ini sebelas tahun," balas Alistair tenang sambil menutupi rasa kesalnya.

Lahir dan dibesarakan oleh ibunya seorang diri membuat ia begitu menyayangi Hermione. Membantah dan marah apalagi merajuk bahkan jarang sekali ia lakukan. Hermione selalu bersyukur dengan hal ini.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu jadwal operasi dengan prosedur yang sangat mudah. Setelahnya aku akan memeriksa beberapa pasien _post-op_ lalu aku bisa pulang untuk makan siang bersamamu, Alistair," balas Hermione.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione lagi pada Alistair.

Setelah menyesap tetesan terakhir dari susu hangatnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di kafetaria sampai kau selesai nanti," jawab Alistair.

Senyum Hermione terpulas saat mendengar hal itu. Alistair bangkit dari bangkunya setelah menyelesaikan sarpannya lalu menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil buku dan tasnya. Hermione kembali menyesap kopinya lalu ia sedikit menghela napas. Ia membuka ponsel sihirnya dan kembali melihat hasil dari semua tes kesehatan Alistair. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana selama ini ia tak memerhatikan kesehatan darah dagingnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia baru tahu bahwa Alistair memiliki kelainan jantung sekarang?

Untuk saat ini tak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh Hermione selain menyetujui rencana perawatan dari Draco Malfoy. Ia tahu sekali bahwa kondisi Alistair tak membutuhkan operasi sebagai prosedur perawatannya saat ini. Ia hanya butuh memantau keadaan jantung untuk menghindari kerusakan yang lebih parah. Namun, saat ini hal yang ditakutkan oleh Hermione adalah masa depan. Bagaimana jika kondisi Alistair menjadi parah? Bagaimana jika ia kelak membutuhkan donor jantung untuk dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya?

Dilema lainnya adalah sosok yang menjadi healer bagi Alistair. Hermione berusaha sangat kuat agar berada jauh dari sosok itu, namun sekarang sosok itulah yang menjadi healer untuk Alistair. Ia ingin sekali mencari healer lain, tapi Draco Malfoy adalah yang terbaik di bidangnya. Ia kembali menyesap kopinya hingga kandas untuk menetralisir pikirannya saat mendengar derap langkah Alistair yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"Aku sudah siap," ujar Alistair yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur rumah ini.

"_Sure,"_ balas Hermione cepat.

000

Peralihan musim dari panas menuju gugur membuat London menjadi sangat kelam. Hujan tampak meraung-raung di luar sanah. Kafetaria St Mungo sudah menyalakan penghangat secara sihir sejak pagi tadi. Di sebuah sudut kafetaria, Alistair tengah duduk dengan sangat nyaman di sebuah sofa dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. _A Hogwarts War_ menjadi buku pilihanya hari ini. Mengingat bahwa lusa ia akan memasuki kastil itu, Alistair sangat bersemangat mencari tahu segalanya.

Matanya tak kunjung lepas dari setiap kata yang terjalin di buku itu, sampai perhatiannya teralihkan pada gelas jus labunya kosong. Saat ia akan bangkit untuk mengisi jus labunya itu, Draco Malfoy sudah berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah gelas besar berisikan jus labu. "Kau mau ini?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan gelas itu.

"_Hello Healer Malfoy,"_ sapanya.

"_Hello Alistair,"_ sapa Draco pada Alistair.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kita tak ada janji temu untuk _control_, bukan?" tanya Draco lagi.

Alistair menutup bukunya lalu duduk bersila di sofanya. "Ibuku takut jika aku tiba-tiba pingsan lalu mati di rumah seorang diri," jawab Alistair.

Kening Draco mengerut mendengar lelucon sarkastik yang dikeluar oleh bocah laki-laki di hadapannya. Pria itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Alistair. Ia menyesap kopi yang ia ambil dari kafetaria tadi perlahan sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Ibumu hanya khawatir pada kesehatanmu, _young man."_

"Ibuku khawatir terhadap segala hal, Healer Malfoy."

Tanpa sadar kekehan keluar dari mulut Draco. Pernyataan dari Alistair itu benar adanya. Hermione yang dikenalnya memang akan mengkhawatirkan segalanya. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana wanita berambut cokelat itu menghabiskan waktu semalam suntuk di perpustakaan untuk ujian saat mereka masih intern walaupun semua orang tahu dia akan lolos dengan sangat mudah. Atau saat ia berjaga di ruang ICU untuk memantau pasien-pasien _post-op_ nya meski ia sangat diperbolehkan untuk memantaunya dari _on call room._

"Apakah kau dan ibuku sudah dekat dari dulu?" tanya Alistair yang membuyarkan pikiran nostalgia Draco tadi.

"Dekat?" Draco berbalik tanya.

"Mengapa kau berasumsi kami memiliki hubungan yang dekat?" tambah Draco lagi.

Alistair mengedik sambil menyesap jus labu yang diberikan Draco tadi. "Entahlah, tapi aku melihat kau seperti sudah mengenal baik ibuku," jawab Alistair.

"Padahal kami baru saja pindah ke London," tambah Alistair.

Kepala Draco mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Alistair adalah darah daging dari Granger melihat seberapa pintar dan kritis juga pengamat yang sangat baik. Ia dapat membaca kedekatan hubungan mereka hanya dari mengamati cara Draco dan Hermione berkomunikasi.

"Kami berada di program intern yang sama," balas Draco.

"Apakah kau bersekolah di Hogwarts juga?"

Pertanyaan itu disambut oleh anggukan dari Draco yang membuat binar di mata Alistair terpancar saat mendengarnya. Alistair sangat ingin tahu segala informasi tentang sekolahnya ini. Ia sudah mendapatkan banyak informasi dari ibunya serta buku-buku yang ia baca namun ia butuh narasumber lain untuk memenuhi hasrat akan keingintahuannya. "Saat perang Hogwarts, kau berada di pihak siapa? Ibu dan paman-pamaku atau sebaliknya?"

Pertanyaan yang tak disangka Draco keluar begitu saja dari mulut bocah laki-laki ini. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya_. "Well, I was a bad guy, Alistair."_

"_Was?"_

"_War is over, isn't it?"_

Alistair mengangguk-angguk dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Draco sedikit terkejut. Anak ini sangat mengingatkan dirinya pada tampilannya di masa lalu.

"Jadi, kau dari Slytherin? Dan tak seasrama dengan ibuku dulu?"

"Betul, aku berada di Slytherin dulu," jawab Draco.

"_That's cool."_

Kali ini alis Draco yang mengerut. "_Cool?_ Kau menyukai Slytherin dibandingkan dengan Gryffindor, asrama dari ibumu dan pahlawan-pahlawan Hogwarts lainnya?"

Alistair terlihat sedikit mengerecutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah banyak membaca literatur dan mendengar dari ibuku mengenai asrama-asrama di Hogwarts."

"_I want to be in Gryffindor but I think I'm not brave enough to be a part of them. But I believe, I'm smart enough to be in Slytherin,"_ Alistair memperjelas pernyataannya yang membuat mata Draco seakan terbelalak saat mendenngarnya.

"Merlin! Granger mungkin akan bunuh diri jika mendengar ucapanmu tadi, _young man_," ujar Draco yang tak sanggup menutupi kekehannya.

Alistair tampak menghela napas. "Percayalah, Healer Malfoy, akupun takut ibuku bunuh diri jika mengetahui hal ini," balas Alistair yang ikut terkekeh.

"Jujur saja aku sampai bingung dan pusing karena hal ini," tambahnya lagi.

Draco masih menatap anak ini dengan takjub dan tak menyangka bahwa ia adalah putera dari Hermione Granger. Ia kembali menyesap kopinya perlahan yang masih tetap hangat karena sihir. "Kau bisa memercayakan hal ini kepada _Sorting Hat_, tapi ia juga akan mempertimbangkan keinginanmu, bahkan ia juga akan memerhitungkan garis keturunanmu," ujar Draco.

"Garis keturunan?"

"Betul. Hampir seluruh keluargaku berada di Slytherin dan begitupula dengan diriku. Atau teman ibumu, Si Weasley. Hal yang kutahu tak ada satupun dari keturunan keluarga itu yang tak berasramakan Gryffindor," Draco berusaha menjelaskan padanya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu ayah kandungku berada di asrama apa," ujar Alistair dengan helaan napas dan terdengar seperti berbisik namun telinga tajam Draco masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau tak tahu siapa ayah kandungmu?" tanya Draco yang mencoba untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutanya.

"Alistair."

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian bukan hanya Alistair, namun juga Draco.

"Mum," jawab Alistair.

Tatapan Hemione jatuh pada sosok yang sedari tadi menemani puteranya. "Malfoy."

"Granger," jawab Draco.

"Ayo Alistair," ajak Hermione pada anaknya.

Alistair bangkit dari duduknya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. _"See you, Healer Malfoy."_

"_See you, young man."_

Perlahan Alistair dan Hermione menghilang dari tatapanya dan perkataan-perkataan dari Alistair terulang kembali di ingatannya. Anak itu tak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya dan Hermione tak menikah. Sangat menarik, bukan?

000

King's Cross

Suara riuh rendah dari para penumpang serta para pengantar memenuhi stasiun ini. Dari penyihir hingga muggle berbaur menjadi satu dengan urusan dan tujuannya masing-masing. Begitupula dengan keluarga dari Potter, Weasley dan juga Granger. Mereka sengaja datang lebih awal untuk menikmati makan siang bersama sebelum mengantar anak-anak menuju peron 9 3/4.

"Aku tak percaya bahwa kita berada pada tahap kehidupan ini," ujar Harry setelah selesai menghabiskan santap siangnya.

"Tak menyangka bahwa kita akan duduk bersama sambil mengantar anak-anak atau tak menyangka bahwa kau sudah memiliki tiga anak?" kekeh Ron yang membuat semuanya ikut tertawa.

Hermione baru saja membersihkan sudut bibirnya ketika Ginny menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat di atas meja. "Aku sangat bahagia kau kembali. Alistair terlihat bahagia disini," ungkap Ginny.

Sontak Hermione mencari keberadaan puteranya. Dari mejanya ia melihat Alistair yang tampak tersenyum lalu tertawa dengan dikelilingi oleh teman-teman sebayanya. Ada James Potter Jr dan adiknya Albus Severus serta puteri dari Ron serta Luna, Rose yang akan menjadi teman-temannya di Hogwarts nanti. "Aku juga bahagia dengan keputusanku untuk kembali ke London," balas Hermione.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Malfoy?"

Mata Hermione langsung melirik pada Ron yang ketika saja membuka suara. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy, Ron," tandas Hermione.

"Kami hanya mendengar bahwa Malfoy menjadi healer bagi Alistair," tambah Harry.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja dengan hal itu? Apakah hal itu diperbolehkan?" sambung Harry kembali.

Dengan terburu-buru Hermione menenggak air mineral di hadapannya. Tak ada wine baginya di siang ini karena ia harus kembali ke St Mungo untuk menjalankan shift-nya. "Aku baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Selain hubungan masa lalu kami, Draco Malfoy satu-satunya healer yang dapat kupercayai untuk kesehatan Alistair saat ini. Dan tak ada yang melaranganya untuk menjadi healer untuk puteraku," jelas Hermione.

"Jadi kau belum mengatakan apapun padanya?" Luna yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan akhirnya membuka suara dan wanita berambut cokelat itu tak dapat menjawabnya.

"Mum."

Suara dari Alistair membuyarkan pikiran Hermione. Ia langsung menatap satu per satu wajah dari sahabatnya untuk segera menyudahi pembicaraan ini. Dengan senyum yang kembali terpulas Hermione menatap puteranya_. "Yes, Alistair."_

"Kenapa wajah kalian tegang sekali?"

Ron terkekeh. "Kami sedang membahas betapa mahalnya biaya pendidikan saat ini. Oleh karena itu, kau dan teman-temanmu tak boleh bermalas-malasan."

"Percayalah, aku tak akan mengecewakan ibuku, Uncle Ron," balas Alistair cepat.

_"Great, buddy."_

Alistair kembali memfokuskan diri pada ibunya setelah sesaat mendapatkan interupsi. "Apakah aku dapat pergi terlebih dahulu ke perron 9 3/4?" pintanya pada Hermione.

Kening Hermione mengerut. "Untuk apa? Sebentar lagi aku akan menemanimu kesana

Lagipula hal ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu, Alistair."

Alistair hanya terdiam sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sampai James Potter Jr berdiri di belakangnya. "Ayolah Aunty 'Mione. Alistair akan kami jaga," ujar putera pertama dari Harry dan Ginny Potter itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Albus Severus dan Rose yang spontan melambaikan tangan dengan cengiran di wajah mereka.

Hermione menghela napas terhadap bujukan dari anak-anak ini. "Baiklah. Kau bisa pergi dahulu."

Kali ini cengiran itu berhasil tampak pada diri Alistair. _"Thank you, Mum,"_ ujar Alistair.

_"Thank you, Aunty 'Mione."_

"Aku titip Alistair, James," tambah Hermione pada James.

James memberikan tanda 'ok' dengan tangannya sementara Alistair melengos meninggalkan ibunya. "Aku sudah besar, Mum."

_"See you in platform, guys,"_ ujar James pada orang tua serta bibi juga pamannya.

Hermione tak lepas memandangi gerombolan bocah itu hingga berhasil melewati perron 9 3/4 itu. "Mereka sudah besar, Hermione," ucap Harry.

"Yaa, aku tahu itu," balas Hermione dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

000

Uap dari cerobong asap dari Hogwarts Express sudah mulai mengaung. Pertanda bahwa tak lama lagi kereta ini akan segera diberangkatkan. Alistair menatap sekitarnya dengan sangat takjub. Akhirnya ia merasakan sensasi ini. Senyumnya terpulas sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya. James sudah berbaur dengan teman-temannya setelah mengenalkan dirinya pada yang lain. Rose yang akan berada di satu angkatan dengan dirinyapun sudah tampak bekenalan dengan yang lainnya. Satu sama lain tampak sudah mengetahui sedari lama, namun tidak dengan Alistair. Lahir dan besar di New York membuat segalanya tampak asing baginya sampai pandangannya tertuju pada seososok yang tengah berbincang tak jauh darinya.

Tak ada jas putih yang biasa dikenakan, kali ini pria berambut pirang itu mengenakan setelan bewarna hitam dan tampak berbeda sekali dari yang biasa Alistair lihat ketika di St Mungo. Draco Malfoy tampak berbincang dengan seseorang dengan sangat akrab di perron ini. Alistair ingin menyapa healer-nya itu namun diurungkannya karena takut dianggap tak sopan. Tetapi, pada akhirnya mereka beradu pandang karena Draco sadar bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan oleh bocah laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya belakangan ini. Healer Malfoy sapaan Alistair padanya itu menyunggingkan senyum lalu tampak berpamitan dengan lawan bicaranya untuk menghampiri Alistair. _"Hello, Alistair,"_ sapa Draco.

_"Hi, Healer Malfoy,"_ balas Alistair cepat.

Draco mengedarkan pandanganya dan tak menemukan Hermione. "Dimana ibumu?"

"Masih berada di restaurant dengan teman-temannya."

"Potter dan Weasley?"

Alistair mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari healer-nya itu. Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada trolley yang berada di samping Alistair. "Kau sudah membawa semua list perlengkapan yang diberikan Hogwarts?"

Dengan cepat Alistair mengangguk. "Kau membawa banyak baju hangat, bukan? Cuaca dingin di Wales lebih tak bersahabat daripada London," tambah Draco lagi pada Alistair.

Lagi-lagi Alistair mengangguk. "Mum juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tenang saja, aku membawa semua _sweater dan jumper_-ku."

Suasana terlihat canggung sesaat namun setelah mencair ketika Draco kembali membuka suara. "Tolong ingat pesanku, young man. Jangan memforsir tubuh nanti, jika kau merasa sudah lelah, berhentilah. Jika kau merasakan dada kirimu mulai tak nyaman beristirahatlah dan beritahu hal itu pada Madam Pomfrey. Ambil ramuan yang telah aku resepkan di Hospital Wing tiap paginya. Dan kau bisa menyuratiku kapanpun untuk memberikan kabar terbaru tentang kesehatanmu," jelas Draco panjang lebar.

"Aku hanya boleh menyuratimu mengenai _update_ kesehatanku saja?"

Draco memicingkan matanya. "Apakah aku boleh menyuratimu untuk mengabari di asrama apa kelak tempatku berada?" tambah Alistair.

Kali ini Draco tak dapat menyembunyikan tawa renyahnya. "Kau dapat menyuratiku kapanpun dan apapun yang mau kau katakan padaku, young man."

Alistair hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari healer-nya ini. Tak ada yang pernah ia surati selama ini, namun sekarang ada ibunya dan Healer Malfoy yang bersedia dengan senang hati untuk disurati olehnya.

"Alistair."

Sebuah panggilan itu mengalihkan percakapan antara Draco dan Alistair. Tawa renyah Draco juga terhenti saat Hermione bergabung dengan mereka. "Mum," sapa Alistair.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

Suara menggema dari klakson Hogwarts Express kembali terdengar dan uap dari pembakaran diesel juga kembali terlihat pertanda beberapa saat lagi kereta itu akan meninggalkan perron ini. Hermione merapihkan mantel yang dikenakan Alistair. "Ingatlah untuk memakai baju hangatmu. Kau juga tidak boleh..."

"Aku tidak boleh kelelahan. Ramuanku setiap paginya dapat kuambil pada Madam Pomfrey di Hospital Wing. Dan aku akan menyuratimu tentang semua perkembanganku, bukan?" ujar Alistair yang berhasil memotong perkataan ibunya

Hermione mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, Alistair."

"Healer Malfoy juga berpesan yang sama persis sepertimu. Semuanya sudah berada di luar kepalaku, Mum," ungkap Alistair.

Sontak mata Hermione menatap Draco yang hanya terdiam dan sedikit mengedikan bahunya. Lalu tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Alistair menaiki Hogwarts Express bersama yang lainnya. Hermione melambaikan tangannya pada Alistair yang sudah lebih dahulu melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Mum. Sampai jumpa, Healer Malfoy."

"Sampai jumpa, Alistair," balas Hermione sementara Draco hanya memulas sedikit senyuman sambil tetap melambaikan tangannya.

Suasana canggung mengisi kesunyian antara Hermione dan Draco ditengah hiruk pikuk King's Crosss setelah Hogwarts Express meninggalkan perron itu. Keduanya tampak diam sampai akhirnya Hermione yang berhasil memecahkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ini tempat umum, Granger."

"Tapi tenanglah aku tidak disini untuk mengantarkan anakku, jika itu yang kau pikirkan," tambah Draco.

Hermione menghelas napas kesal dengan jawabanya sementara Draco berusaha menyembunyikan seringaiannnya. "Aku tak peduli."

"Tapi kau bertanya," sambar Draco cepat.

Belum sempat Hermione membalasnya Blaise Zabini menepuk pelan pundak Draco yang membuat pria itu menyadari keberadaannya. "Mate," sapanya.

_"And hello Granger, its been a long time, huh?"_

_"Well hello you too, Zabini,"_ jawab Hermione.

"Aku mencarimu, Letitia belum sempat berpamitan denganmu tapi kau sudah menghilang," ujar Blaise pada Draco.

"Aku akan menyuratinya nanti," balas Draco.

"Letitia?" tanpa sadar Hermione bertanya.

Blaise mengangguk. "Yaa, Letitia, anak perempuanku. Serta anak baptis Draco. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di Hogwarts."

Seringaian tipis dari Draco masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Terjawab sudah apa yang aku lakukan disini bukan, Granger?"

Dan lagi-lagi belum sempat Hermione membuka suara, Draco kembali berbicara. "Aku rasa urusanku susah selesai disini. Ayo Blaise. Sampai bertemu di St Mungo, Granger."

000

St Mungo Hospital

Sejak subuh Hermione sudah berada di rumah sakit setelah mendapat panggilan darurat karena salah satu pasiennya tetiba saja berada di kondisi kritis pasca operasi. Dua jam ia berkutat di ruang operasi untuk menyalamatkannya dan kini ia baru saja bangun dari istirahat singkatnya di _on call room_. Shift-nya dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Wanita itu beranjak dengan malas dari salah satu tempat tidur berbetuk _bunk bed_ menuju cermin sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang perlahan terlihat seperti semak belukar. Dengan satu ayunan mantra ia sudah siap mengahadapi harinya.

_"Morning, Healer Granger,"_ sapa salah satu residennya sambil memberika segelas kopi kesukaannya.

_"Well, morning."_

Residen itu memberikan sebuah chart perkamen yang berisi jadwal konsultasi pasien sampai pemeriksaan pra dan pasca operasi. Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah _nurse station_ di lantai konsultasi. _"Morning, Healer Granger,"_ sapa salah seorang perawat yang dengan sigap memberikan pena bulu padanya karena sudah mengetahui apa yang tengah dicari wanita itu.

_"Morning and thanks,"_ balas Hermione yang menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya pada perawat itu sambil mulai membaca dan menandai chart di tangannya.

_"Morning, Healer Malfoy,"_ perawat itu kembali membuka suaranya untuk menyapa Draco Malfoy yang juga berhenti di _nurse station_ itu dengan seorang residen di belakanya persis seperti Hermione.

Hermione menatapnya sejenak tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. _"Good morning, Nurse Kevin. And good morning to you too, Healer Granger."_

Tak ada senyum tulus yang terpulas pada wajah Hermione seperti saat ia membalas sapaan Nurse Kevin sebelumnya. _"Morning."_

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ada ekspresi yang berarti. Ia kembali sibuk dengan chart di tangannya dan sesekali berdiskusi dengan residen yang bertugas dengannya hari ini. Begitupula dengan Draco yang tampak tak memedulikan dirinya dan sibuk membahas jadwal konsultasinya dengan seorang residen lain yang betugas dengannya hari ini. _"Congratulations, Alistair is a Slythrine now."_

Sebuah kalimat selamat itu sontak membuat Hermione menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya tadi. Draco Malfoy mengetahui kabar terkini puternya, bahkan ia baru mengetahuinnya malam tadi. Bagaimana mungkin kabar anaknya secepat ini menyebar. _What the..._

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hermione yang berusaha tenang.

"Dia menyuratiku," balas Draco cepat tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya terhadap chart yang tengah diperiksanya.

_Damn it, Alistair._ Hermione bergumam dalam hati. Puteranya bahkan baru mengenal pria pirang ini dalam hitungan hari dan ia sudah menyuratinya. Hal ini yang selalu menjadi momok bagi Hermione. Dan sekarang dalam sekejab momok itu sudah menjadi kenyataan.

_"Have a good day, Granger,"_ ujar Draco yang lalu meninggalkannya dengan seorang residen yang mengekorinya.

Hermione masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Healer Granger, pasien kita sudah menunggu. _Shall we?"_ ucapan residen itu mengingatkannya kembali pada kewajibannya.

_"Yes. Let's go."_

000

_"It's really long time to not see you, Amanda," _sapa Hermione pada pasiennya.

Amanda Herera, gadis 19 tahun yang mengidap komplikasi akibat kanker lymphoma stadium tiga yang sudah menjadi pasien Hermione sejak tiga tahun kebelakang. Hermione berhasil mengangkat hampir seluruh jaringan kanker dan melakukan kemoterapi sihir sebagai langkah akhir membunuh sel-sel kankernya. Ia sudah tak melihat Amanda lagi sejak beberapa bulan lalu saat Hermione mengatakan bahwa ia hampir sembuh. Dan kini saat pasien itu kembali ke hadapannya bahkan saat ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Hermione sudah pindah ke St Mungo.

"Yes, sudah lama sekali Healer Granger. Dan kau tanpa kabar tetiba sudah pergi meninggalkan New York," ujar gadis ini berpura-pura merengut.

"Dan kau tetap mencariku," kekeh Hermione.

"Karena kau yang terbaik, Healer Granger," balasnya dengan cepat sambil ikut terkekeh namun terhenti karena terbatuk.

Hermione langsung sadar dengan kondisi Amanda saat ini. Ia langsung dengan sigap menghampiri gadis itu dan memintanya untuk berbaring melihat wajahnya yang mulai pucat pasi. "Sejak kapan kau batuk seperti ini," tanya Hermione yang mulai memeriksa Amanda dengan stetoskop sihirnya.

"Satu sampai dua bulan ke belakang."

"Dan kau baru datang padaku sekarang?" tanya Hermione sedikit kesal pada pasien kesayangannya ini.

Amanda hanya terkekeh lalu terbatuk sambil menahan sakit di dadanya. "Aku diterima di Medical Magic School, New York Magical University, Healer Granger," balasnya.

Hermione tak kuasa menahan perasaan bahagianya. Ia tahu hal ini adalah cita-cita Amanda sejak dulu, namun sempat tertahan karena ia harus menjalankan perawatan kankernya. Namun, perasaan bahagianya terhenti seketika saat mendapati lebam biru dengan jaringan parut di dada kiri bagian atas Amanda. Langsung saja Hermione memakai sarung tangan sterilnya untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut. _"Page Cardio,"_ perintahnya pada residen di sampingnya.

_"Yes, Healer Granger."_

"Sudah parah yaa?" tanya Amanda dengan raut takut yang sudah tak lagi dapat di bendungnya.

"Sejak kapan kondisi dadamu seperti ini?" Hermione berbalik tanya sambil terus memeriksanya.

"Sudah lama."

Hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Amanda. Hermione tak membalasnya hanya tetap mengobservasi sambil menunggu healer dari bagian cardio datang untuk membantunya berkonsultasi. Dari tampilan luar dengan jaringan parut dan lebam pada kulitnya, Hermione yakin kanker-nya sudah menyebar hingga pembuluh darah dan sudah menginfeksinya.

"_Cardio's here."_

Mendengar suara yang baru saja memasuki ruang konsulnya dan harum tubuh yang tak berubah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu menyeruak di penciumannya membuat Hermione menghelas napas. Dari beberapa cardio's healer, Draco Malfoy-lah yang datang padanya saat ini. "Apakah tak ada cardio lainnya?" tanya Hermione pada residennya.

"Hanya Healer Malfoy yang on call saat ini," balas residen itu.

"Hanya aku Granger. _Take it or leave it_," tegas Draco yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan itu.

Masih dengan kembali menghela napasnya, Hermione mengangguk_. "Come and please take a look."_

Hermione bergeser memersilahkan Draco melakukan pemeriksaan pada Amanda. "Hi, saya Healer Malfoy dari bagian Cardio," dan seperti biasanya tanpa harus menunggu jawaban dari pasiennya Draco mulai bekerja. Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat melakukan pemeriksaan. Sama seperti Hermione, dugaan bahwa sel kanker sudah menyebar di pembuluh darah Amanda juga menjadi prognosis-nya.

"Sejak kapan napasmu terasa sesak seperti ini?" tanya Draco sambil melepaskan stetoskop sihirnya.

"Dua bulan yang lalu," jawab Amanda cepat.

"Dan kau sering merasakan hal ini?" tanya Draco lagi,

Amanda mengangguk. "Apakah kau mual dan pusing saat ini?"

Lagi-lagi Amanda mengangguk. "Aku sudah merasa sesak napas, mual dan pusing sejak pagi ini. Apakah kondisiku kritis, Healer Malfoy?"

Draco tak menjawabnya dan kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan lain. "Kau demama, Miss Herera. Apakah ini sering terjadi di siang hari? Atau sebelumnya kau sering mengalami demam di malam hari?"

Lagi-lagi Amanda mengangguk. "Awalnya hanya malam, namun belakangan ini terjadi hampir setiap hari."

Draco Malfoy hanya tersenyum sesaat lalu memberi interuksi pada residennya untuk memberikan ramuan penurun detak jantung dan memasukan beberapa ramuan lain melewati infus sihir kepada Amanda. Hermione terkejut namun sebelum ia sempat membuka suara Draco menariknya keluar dari ruangan. "Apa prognosismu?" tanya Hermione lagi tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Kankernya sangat agresif menurutku. Sel-sel itu sudah menyebar ke pembuluh darah jantung bahkan aku yakin hingga paru-parunya. Jika kita tidak mengoperasinya saat ini, aku tak yakin dia akan bertahan. Amanda bisa terkena henti jantung setiap saat," jelas Draco

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Hermione menghela napas. Dugannya dan pendapat Draco ternyata tepat. "Mari kita kabarkan ini padanya."

Mata Amanda tampak sayu namun kegelisahan tetap tampak disana. "Aku berada di kondisi kritis, bukan?" tanya Amanda yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Hermione.

"Kami harus mengoperasimu saat ini juga. Jika terlambat kau sangat berpotensi mengalami henti jantung," balas Hermione.

Air mata mulai berlinang dari sudut mata Amanda_. "Do it, Healer Granger. Please save my life once again. I beg you,"_ jawab Amanda.

"Apakah kami bisa menghubungi orang tua atau saudaramu?" tanya Draco yang dijawab dengan gelengan.

"_I am alone in this world."_

Hermione mengangguk. _"Prepare OR," _ucap Hermione pada residennya.

Draco berjalan ke sisi Hermione. _"Let's go," _ucapnya lalu perlahan mendorong brankar Amanda bersama Hermione dan seorang residen yang lain.

"_Please save me, Healer Granger. I want to be a healer just like you and Healer Malfoy."_

Kalimat itulah yang terucap terakhir dari Amanda sebelum ia kejang dan tak sadarkan diri_. "Red Code! Crash cart now!"_ teriak Draco.

Seorang residen datang dengan _crash cart_ di lorong menuju ruang operasi sambil tergopoh-gopoh. _"Give me epi,"_ ucap Draco yang langsung disambut oleh serbuah suntikan dari perawat yang sudah mendampingi mereka.

Sementara Draco menyuntik epinephrine ketubuh Amanda, Hermione sudah mulai memompa jantungnya dengan tangan kosong. Disaat ia merasa ini akan sia-sia, Hermione memasangkan alat pacu jantung lengkap dengan monitor jantung pada Amanda yang masih berada di lorong menuju ruang operasinya_. "Clear!"_ ujar residennya.

Hermione kembali memompanya dengan tangan namun tak ada perubahan dari detak jantunnya yang hilang di monitor. _"Charge 220!"_ teriak Hermione.

"_Clear!"_

Dan kembali Hermione memompa jantung Amanda dengan tangannya dan kembali tak ada perubahan pada monitor jantungnya_. "Come on, Amanda! Wake up, wake up!"_ ujar Hermione yang tak henti memompa jantung Amanda yang sudah terhenti.

"_Stop, Healer Granger,"_ ujar Draco yang tak diindahkannya.

"_Stop, Granger,"_ ujar Draco lagi.

"_Shut up, Malfoy!"_

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Draco menarik Hermione yang berusaha meronta dari tubuh Amanda_. "Stop, Hermione! She is dead."_

Hermione perlahan tenang dan suara henti jantung panjang keluar dari monitor itu_. "Time of death is 12.45,"_ ucap Draco

"_Damn it,"_ ujar Hermione terduduk lemas.

000

Seharian setelah kematian Amanda di lorong St Mungo, Hermione tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia tak mungkin pulang karena masih ada namanya di jadwal operasi nanti malam. Draco sedikit banyak mengetahui keberadaan Hermione saat ini jika kebiasaanya masih sama seperti dahulu.

Tak ada hujan yang turun hari ini, hanya mendung dengan angin yang sudah sangat lumrah terjadi di bulan September seperti sekararang. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Hermione tengah duduk di padang rumput di belakang St Mungo. Matanya terpejam sambil mendengarkan aliran sungai. Sesekali ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan air mata itu kembali berlinang. Amanda Herera mati di tangannya. Ia masih tak memercayai hal itu.

"Kau akan mati beku jika berlama-lama disini," suara Draco membuyarkan pikirannya sambil merapalkan mantera penghangat di sekitar mereka.

Ia membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Draco yang berdiri tepat di sisinya. _"Go away, Malfoy. I don't have enough energy to argue with you,"_ balas Hermione.

"_I don't wanna argue with you,"_ jawab Draco yang duduk di sisinya lalu menyerahkan segelas kopi sama seperti rutinitas mereka dulu kala.

Dengan enggan Hermione menerimannya_. "Thanks."_

Hermione menyesap perlahan kopi itu sambil berusaha menyeka air matanya_. "Stop crying, Granger. You didn't kill her."_

"_But I killed her dream."_

"_Cancer killed her dream. Not you," _tepis Draco.

Hermione meletakkan gelas kopinya. Draco berpikir bahwa Hermione akan berargumentasi dengannya, tapi wanita ini hanya tertunduk diam. Alih-alih menyumpah serapahi Malfoy seperti yang sering ia lakukan, Hermione terdengar sedikit terisak pelan. "Aku sudah menjadi healer baginya sejak pertama kali ia terdiagnosa kanker. Ia yatim piatu. Dan aku tahu sekali apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Aku tahu sekali apa yang menjadi mimpinya. Namun sebagai healer aku gagal mengobatinya. Aku gagal membuat mimpinya terwujud. Aku membunuhnya."

Dengan tubuh yang masih terisak, Draco menarik Hermione ke pelukannya. Dan dengan sangat mengejutkan dia tak menolaknya. Dia membiarkan Draco memeluk sambil menenangkannya. Dia membiarkan Draco memeluknya. "Kau tidak membunuhnya. Sebagai healer kau sudah melakukan hal yang tebaik. Kankernya sudah sangat parah dan sudah sangat terlambat bagi kita untuk menolongnya."

Hermione membalas pelukan itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco. Sesaat kemudian mereka saling melepaskan pelukan tadi. Keduanya saling menatap dalam satu sama lain. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak berada di kondisi seperti ini. _"Are you okay?"_ tanya Draco yang seperti berbisik pada Hermione dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Wajah Hermione memerah dan ia menghela napas. _"No, I am not."_

Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi Draco melumat lembut bibir Hermione. Perlahan Hermione membalasnya dan mengalungkan tanganya pada leher Draco. Suara petir yang seketika terdengar membuyarkan segalanya. Hermione terlonjak dan tetiba saja melepaskan dirinya. Dengan refleks ia menampar Draco. _"What the hell, Granger."_

Mata Hermione tampak bingung dengan respon refleksnya. Ia bangkit dari rerumputan itu dengan Draco yang masih duduk disana_. "I am sorry."_

Hermione berlari masuk ke rumah sakit tepat di saat hujan turun dari angkasa. _"Shit!"_ umpar Draco.

000

_to be continued_

**A/N** : Please kindly leave your review dear. Love you XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Happy New Year 2020! Please enjoy

Everything belong to JK Rowling unless plot and some unknown characters

**Chapter Four**

Suara derap kakilah yang sedari tadi menghiasi keheningan malam di kediaman ini. Udara di awal bulan Oktober yang menggigit bahkan tak dihiraukannya. Hermione hanya mondar-mandir dengan segelas wine di tangannya yang sedari tadi tak dihabiskannya. Rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri jika mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dengan satu-satunya sosok yang ingin ia jauhi di London, Draco Malfoy. Apa yang ada di otaknya sore itu? Apakah hal itu dikarenakan gangguan pada kejiwaannya? Atau mungkin hal itu karena halusinasi yang disebabkan bekerja berlebihan dan fakta bahwa pasiennya meninggal di tangannya. Hal yang Hermione yakini bahwa ia tak akan melakukan hal itu bila ia berada di kondisi terbaiknya.

Pembenaran demi pembenaran berusaha ia cari di kepalanya, namun tak ada satupun yang terasa tepat baginya. Ia mencoba mereka ulang adegan sore di padang rumput St Mungo itu. Ia ingat saat Draco membawakannya segelas kopi, ia juga ingat bahwa ia terisak ketika Draco mengatakan bahwa kematian Amanda Herera bukanlah kesalahannya. Lalu hal yang ia ingat selanjutanya adalah wangi tubuh yang tak berubah sedikitpun sejak berpuluh tahun lalu serta suara husky yang hanya dimiliki Draco Malfoy sudah merasuki tubuhnya. Dan tetiba saja kelembutan bibir yang sudah sekian lama tak ia rasakan kembali menjamahnya. Hermione tersihir. Sihir kuno dari Draco Malfoy kembali mengutuknya. Kemudian hal konyol yang kembali ia ingat adalah tanpa banyak berpikir panjang ia mendorong pria itu dan menamparnya untuk kemudian mengambil langkah seribu sesudahnya.

Hermione langsung menenggak wine di tangannya hingga kandas. "Aku bodoh sekali," desisnya.

Ia kembali mengisi gelasnya secara sihir lalu berjalan menuju balkon dari dapurnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling angin malam yang sangat menggigit itu seakan menampar wajahnya. Dan Hermione tak memedulikan hal itu. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha keras menghalau segala pikiran mengenai Draco Malfoy dan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sore itu, namun gagal untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah tiga hari Hermione bermain kucing-kucingan dengan pria itu. Wanita berambut cokelat ikal itu berusaha menghindari jadwal yang sama dengan Draco, tapi ia tahu bahwa hal ini tak akan bertahan lama. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan berpapasan atau bahkan menangani pasien bersama pria itu. Helaan napas panjang dilakukannya sebagai usaha merelaksasikan pikiran. Hermione kembali masuk ke dapurnya lalu menuangkan wine ke gelasnya lalu kembali meminumnya tanpa ada sedikitpun sisa. _"It is fine. Everything is fine. Malfoy will forget it. I will forget it."_

000

Tak ada sedikitpun sinar matahari yang tampak pagi ini. Hanya awan kelabu yang bergumul sedari pagi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, bukan matahari yang mulai tampak melainkan rintik air dari langit yang perlahan menderas. Hermione menatap pemandangan yang membuyar dari balik kaca jendela kereta yang akan membawanya ke Edinburgh hari ini. Acara tahunan konferensi para healer se- Britania Raya ini bak penyelemat hidupnya di hari ini karena sejujurnya ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Malfoy pagi ini. Sekuat apapun alcohol yang ia tenggak, sebanyak apapun sugesti yang ia tanamkan pada dirinya bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja setelah insiden lalu di St Mungo, namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Wajah serta harum tubuh dan juga suara Draco Malfoy bak terus menghantuinya. Dan ia belum sanggup untuk menemuinya. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini ia meragukan ke-Gryffindor-an dirinya.

Hermione kembali menyesap Americano yang telah ia pesan di restaurant kereta ini. Ia sedikit mengedikan bahunya. Setidaknya ia masih punya dua hari ke depan tanpa harus berpapasan dengan Malfoy. Terima kasih pada Professor Sinistra karena secara mendadak memintanya untuk menghadiri acara ini. Dan lagi, ia menyesap Americano yang kehangatannya terjaga secara sihir sambil memejamkan matanya. Suara deru mesin dari kereta sihir ini dan juga suara hujan di luar sana menjadi latarnya.

"_It is quite surprise to see you here, Granger."_

Jantung Hermione mencelos saat mendengar suara itu. _No, it can not be real_. Hermione perlahan membuka matanya dan sosok sudah menyita waktunya dalam beberapa hari ke belakang sedang bediri dengan menjulang di hadapanya. _Shit happen all the times._

"Malfoy," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Ternyata kau partnerku untuk konferesi healer di Edinburgh," balas Malfoy.

_Damn it!_

Takdir buruk apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Mengapa ia tak pernah berhasil melarikan diri dari Draco Malfoy? Sejak ia kembali menginjakan kaki di London hingga sekarang di perjalanannya menuju Edinburgh. _Bloody hell!_

Tanpa meminta izin serta persetujuan dari Hermione, Draco mengambil tempat di hadapannya. Mereka hanya terpisah sebuah meja makan dengan Draco yang tampak terlalu santai di hadapannya. Apakah ia tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi di antara mereka beberapa hari yang lalu batin Hermione sambil terus menatapnya tak percaya. Dan saat tatapan mereka beradu, Hermione dengan sigap membuang wajahnya. Draco tampak mengedik sambil melambaikan tangan pada pelayan restaurant ini.

"_English Breakfast Tea,"_ ujarnya pada seorang pelayan yang sudah mendekatinya.

"_Yes, Sir."_

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau bisa duduk di mejaku?" tanya Hermione tenang dengan harapan dapat mengusirnya dengan damai dari hadapannya.

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut gerbong restaurant ini. "Aku rasa meja ini area publik dan tak ada satupun meja kosong di tempat lain selain meja ini."

Hermione menghela napas panjang saat mendengar ucapannya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi wanita yang hari ini mengenakan setelan biru tua dengan mantel cokelat ini bangkit dari kursi untuk pergi meninggalkan gerbong restaurant ini. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh tangan Draco Malfoy dengan cekatan menahan pergelangannya. "Lepaskan aku Malfoy," desis Hermione agar tak menarik perhatian orang banyak.

Draco membuka suaranya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku setelah ciuman kita sore lalu?"

Mata Hermione hampir lepas dari kelopaknya saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Draco. Pria itu mengungkapkannya dengan sangat gamblang dan santai, seperti ciuman mereka tak ada artinya bagi dirinya. Melihat perubahan emosi pada Hermione, perlahan Draco melepaskan pegangannya. "Jawab aku Hermione," ujarnya.

Melihat perawakan Draco yang terlalu tenang saat membicarakan hal ini, Hermione memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainannya. Hermione menghela sesaat napanya lalu kembali duduk ke kursinya tadi. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pelayan persis seperti Draco tadi_. "Americano, please,"_ pinta Hermione.

"_You want to refill it, Madam?"_

"_Yes, please. I should accompany my colleague right now. So I need more caffeine,"_ balas Hermione.

Dan dalam hitungan detik cangkir Hermione sudah kembali terisi Americano panas secara sihir. Draco menyeringai saat melihat saat ini. _"Accompany your colleague huh?"_ tanya Draco.

"_Let's cut the crap, Malfoy_. Apa yang kau ingingkan saat ini dariku?"

"_You sound so American right now."_

Hermione lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas sejak bertemu Draco hari ini. _"I was lived in America for a very long time. And I guess you know it, Malfoy. So what do you want from me?"_

Seringaian Draco semakin terpancar jelas dan Hermione sadar akan hal itu. Wanita itu sadar dengan siapa yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini. Pria itu menyesap perlahan teh yang tadi dipesannya dengan tatapan yang tak terlepas dari sosok di hadapannya. "Tak ada yang aku inginkan darimu, Granger. Seperti yang tadi kau katakan pada pelayan tadi, kita hanya kolega yang tengah duduk bersama dalam perjalanan menuju Edinburgh bukan?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hermione menunjukan sikap acuh tak acuh pada Draco. Ia tak mau Draco mencium kegugupan yang ia rasakan sejak mendengar suara Draco pagi ini. Perlahan wanita itu kembali menyesap Americano-nya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Lalu tetiba saja Draco membuka suaranya. "Kau akan kembali ke jadwal semula di minggu depan atau kau masih akan terus menghindariku sepanjang hidupmu?"

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum manjawab pertanyaan Draco tadi. Ia sudah memprediksi bahwa pria ini akan membawa topik ini cepat atau lambat. Perlahan Hermione menggeleng. "Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku menghindarimu?"

Senyum tipis terpulas dari wajah Draco. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang mejadi fakta dan apa yang aku lihat di papan jadwal operasi."

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hermione berusaha tak terbawa emosi yang di bangun oleh Draco.

Senyum tipis itu masih berada di wajah Draco. "Beberapa jadwal operasimu berada di waktu yang sama denganku lalu dalam sekejap saja semua itu berubah," jelas pria yang mengenakan setelan serba hitam hari ini.

Draco menegakkan posisi duduknya lalu sedikit memajukan kepalanya ke hadapan Hermione. "Katakan padaku Granger. Apa yang membuat kau menghindariku?"

"Kau berhalusinasi, Malfoy. Jadwal operasiku dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco yang belum merubah posisi duduknya di hadapan Hermione.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Hermione. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan Americano hingga tetes terakhir sebelum menjawabnya. Ia menatapkan Draco dengan mengadopsi seriangaian khas pria itu. "Hal itu benar atau tidak bukan menjadi urusanmu, Draco Malfoy."

"Kau benar, Granger. Bukan urusanku."

Merasa menang Hermione meletakkan beberapa Galleon di atas meja ini untuk kopinya tadi. "Kopiku sudah habis begitupula dengan tehmu dan aku juga sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Baiklah, Granger. Aku harap ciuman kita sore itu dan reaksimu yang tetiba saja menamparku tak merubah apapun di antara kita."

Rahang Hermione hampir terjatuh mendengar perkataan Draco tadi. Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangan berharap tak ada yang mendengar kalimatnya tadi sebelum menjawabnya. "_It was called adrenaline rush, Malfoy. And as a healer, I believe that you must know about it,"_ jawab Hermione yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya.

Draco tersenyum. Bukan senyum tipis seperti yang tadi ia tunjukan. Senyumnya benar-benar terpulas lebar di wajahnya. Ia ikut berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Hermione. Ia memajukan tubuhnya ke arah wanita itu lalu berbisik. "Mari kita anggap hal itu adalah _adrenaline rush_."

_Damn it!_

Hermione menggigit bibirnya saat harum tubuh Draco menampar penciumannya.

"_See you in the conference, Granger."_

Baru saja Draco hendak keluar dari gerbong restaurant itu, seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya dan Hermione berteriak histeris. "Tolong!" teriaknya.

Sontak Draco dan Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada suara tersebut. Perhatian mereka jatuh pada sosok yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai gerbong restaurant ini. Dengan sigap Hermione dan Draco menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"_We are healer, please step back," _ujar Hermione saat mereka berusaha menelusup ke dalam kerumunan itu.

Draco sudah berjongkok di samping pria yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran itu. Ia meletakan jarinya di pergelangan dan leher dari pria itu untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. Ia hanya bertukar pandang dengan Hermione dan dengan cekatan wanita itu merapalkan mantra untuk membuka baju pria yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi mereka bertukar pandang ketika melihat dada pria ini yang memar biru keunguan. _"Pneumothorax,"_ Draco berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian punya pisau kecil dan selang serta _emergency kit_?" tanya Draco.

Para pelayan yang juga ikut mengerumuni mereka saling menatap. "Kami? Kau berbicara pada kami?" tanya salah satu pelayan itu dengan wajah bingung dan gugup.

"Yaa, kalian. Aku berbicara pada siapa lagi?"

Hermione menghela napas melihat reaksi pria pirang di hadapannya ini. Bisa-bisanya ia masih bersikap sarkastik di tengah situasi seperti ini. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan membawakan sebuah kotak _emergency kit _dengan beberapa pisau. Dengan sigap Draco mengambil pisau itu sementara Hermione memeriksa _emergency kit_ itu. "Kalian tak memiliki selang kecil?" tanya Hermione yang sangat tahu apa tindakan yang akan dilakukan Draco.

Ketiga pelayan yang sedari tadi berada di dalam kerumunan itu menggeleng. Tanpa menunggu lagi Draco bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan ke arah mini bar yang berada di gerbong ini sementara Hermione mengawasi pria yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. _"Hurry up, Malfoy_. Pria ini hampir mati karena henti napas," ujar Hermione.

Draco datang dengan sebuah selang dan dua buah botol vodka. "Bantu aku memeriksa kondisi paru-parunya," ujar Draco.

Hermione mengambil sebuah suntikan dari _emergency kit_ itu dan setelah menentukan titiknya ia menusukan suntikan itu ke dada pria tersebut. Terlihat gelembung-gelembung kecil di dalam suntikan itu yang sebelumnya sudah diisi air olehnya. _"Pneumothorax,"_ucap Hermione meyakinkan Draco.

"Beri dia CPR perlahan," ujar Draco yang langsung dituruti Hermione.

Selagi Hermione melakukan CPR, Draco sudah memakai sarung tangan yang ia temukan di dalam _emergency kit_ tadi. Pria itu menuangkan vodka yang ia temukan itu ke pisau dan selang yang ia temukan dan juga ke sarung tangan yang telah ia pakai. "Dimana kau temukan selang itu?" tanya Hermione yang masih sibuk memberikan CPR.

Draco menunjuk _vending machine _untuk minuman kaleng di sudut gerbong itu. "Kau mengambil selang untuk sirkulasi mesin itu?" tanya Hermione tak percaya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh pria itu .

"_Unbelievable and smart,"_ ujar Hermione berbisik.

"_Don't be surprised. I'm smart and you know it."_

Hermione hanya tertawa sambil terus melakukan CPR pada pria yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa namanya itu sementara Draco sudah memotong seperempat bagian dari selang itu. Dengan cekatan ia memasukan seperempat selang itu dan sisa selang lain ke dalam botol lalu mentupnya dengan lakban agar kedap udara. _"Release it, Granger,"_ ucap Draco.

Hermione menghentikan CPR-nya seketika. Draco sudah kembali berjongkok di sisi pria itu. Ia meraba dada pria itu untuk membuat sebuah sayatan. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia menyayat sisi yang berada tepat di dua tulang rusuk pria itu. Darah mengalir seketika dan dengan cekatan pula Hermione memberikan ujung selang yang lain. Draco memasukkan ujung selang yang diberikan Hermione ke dalam lubang sayatan yang telah dibuatnya. "Ada gelembung?" tanya Draco yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Hermione.

Dengan perlahan Draco memasukan selang itu lebihh dalam ke paru-paru pria asing ini. "Berhasil," ucap Hermione yang melihat gelembung di dalam botol vodka yang masih terisi seperempat dari isinya.

Pria asing inipun sudah mulai bernapas dengan lancar secara perlahan. Sontak tepuk tangan terdengar dari gerbong itu. _"You guys save him,"_ ujar pelayan itu.

Draco dan Hermione hanya saling bertukar pandang sambil tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan di gerbong kereta ini. Tetiba saja suara dari masinis terdengar yang memberitakan bahwa mereka baru saja tiba di stasiun pemberhentian terakhir. _"Finally,"_ ujar Hermione yang terdengar seperti berbisik.

Kedua healer itu saling bertatap lalu tertawa. _"Yes, finally."_

Seorang paramedic sihir sudah datang dengan tandu dan semua perlengkapan sihirnya saat kereta ini telah behenti. Salah satu pelayan ini pasti sudah memberitahukan pihak stasiun tentang apa yang terjadi di gerbong ini. Draco menjelaskan tindakan apa saja yang telah dilakukan dan mantra apa saja sudah dirapalkan pada pria itu pada petugas paramedic sihir itu sebelum keluar dari kereta itu.

"_We are still a great team, Hermione,"_ ucap Draco yang terdengar tulus.

"_Yes, we are,"_ balas Hemione.

000

Edinburgh

Konferensi healer ini berlangsung sehari penuh dengan sedikit jeda makan siang dan _coffee break_. Dan ketika konferensi untuk hari ini berakhir, Hermione langsung berendam di kamar hotelnya lalu menikmati makan malam dengan sedikit alcohol di rumah minum yang tak jauh dari hotel tempat dimana konferensi berlangsung dan juga penginapannya berada. Kebetulan sekali Viktor Krum sedang berada di kota ini dan ketika ia tahu bahwa Hermione juga berada disini tanpa berpikir panjang mereka bertemu untuk sekadar makan malam bersama.

"Jadi kau sudah resmi kembali ke London untuk selamanya?" tanya Krum setelah menyesap wine yang dipesannya.

Hermione mengedikan bahunya lalu ikut menyesap wine di gelasnya "Entahlah. Tetapi untuk sekarang aku merasa nyaman dengan London," jawab wanita dengan rambut ikal cokelat itu.

Viktor tersenyum. "Kau nyaman karena kembali ke kampung halamanmu atau ada hal lain yang membuatmu nyaman?"

Wanita itu tertawa renyah. "Alistair berada di Hogwarts sekarang tentu saja jarak London dan Wales yang tak sejauh New York membuatku nyaman. Selain itu sahabat-sahabatku juga berada di London. Semua hal itu membuatku nyaman," balas Hermione.

"Kau yakin hanya hal itu? Bukan karena pria bernama Draco Malfoy?"

Tawa Hermione terhenti. "Aku dengar dari Ron, kau bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya," tambah Viktor.

"Ron si penggosip," desis Hermione.

Air muka Hermione yang mendadak berubah membuat Viktor menyadari bahwa bahasan ini bukanlah bahasan yang tepat untuk saat ini. "Aku hanya bercanda, Hermione," buru-buru Viktor berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Senyum Hermione kembali terpulas. "Tidak apa-apa, Viktor. Malfoy hanyalah masa laluku," balas wanita yang malam ini hanya mengenakan celana jeans serta kemeja biru muda yang membuatnya jauh lebih muda dari usianya.

Viktor ikut tersenyum. "Well, baiklah. Hanya masa lalu," kekeh pria berkepala pelontos yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya semasa di Hogwarts dulu.

"Aku dengar Alistair berada di Slytherin sekarang?"

"Kau juga mendengarnya dari Ron?"

Pertanyaan Hermione disambut dengan anggukan dan kekehan dari Viktor yang disambut dengan helaan napas dan juga kekehan dari Hermione. "Aku hampir serangan jantung saat mendengarnya," balas Hermione sambil menyesap kembali wine-nya.

Obrolan mengalir begitu saja. Tentang Alistair, tempat kerja baru Hermione, kehidupan Viktor dan banyak hal lainnya. Botol wine mereka sudah hampir kandas saat Viktor mengatakan harus kembali ke hotelnya karena dia harus kembali ke Bulgaria esok pagi sekali dengan Portkey yang sudah diatur manager tim Quidditch-nya. Sementara Hermione berencana untuk tinggal sejenak untuk meminum sedikit vodka pengantar tidurnya.

_"See you soon, Hermione. Send the big hug to my dearest Alistair," _ujar Viktor sambil memeluk wanita itu.

Hermione terkekeh. "Pasti."

"Slytherin itu tidak buruk. Ingat saja bahwa Snape dan banyak tokoh pintar lainnya berasal dari asrama itu," tambah Viktor lagi.

Lagi-lagi Hermione terkekeh namuh kekehannya dalam sekejap sirna saat melihat sosok yang sudah berada di belakang Viktor Krum. Draco tampak sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis kepada Hermione. _"It is quite surprise to see you here, Krum,"_ ucap Draco akhirnya.

Viktor berbalik dan ikut tersenyum dengan sangat formal pada Draco. _"Well, hello Malfoy. It is quite surprise to see you too,"_ balasnya.

"Granger tidak mengatakan bahwa aku juga menghadiri konferensi bersamanya disini?"

"Aku rasa hal itu tidak penting, bukankah begitu Hermione?"

Hermione hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Baiklah sudah waktunya aku pamit. Kau masih akan disini?"

Dan lagi tanpa sebuah ucapan wanita itu janua mengangguk. _"See you,"_ ucap Viktor lagi sambil mengecup pipi Hermione.

_"See you, Viktor."_

"Malfoy,"

"Krum."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Hermione meninggalkan Draco ke meja bar dan memesan apa yang ingin dipesannya. Dan tanpa berbasa-basi pulalah Draco mengikutinya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Dry martini," pinta Draco pada seorang bartender di hadapannya

Hermione hanya menggeleng dan menatapnya malas. "Ada begitu banyak kursi kosong, Malfoy," ujar Hermione.

"Dan aku ingin kursi ini, Granger."

"Jadi Krum adalah ayah dari Alistair?"

Hermione hampir tersedak saat mendengar ucapan dari Draco itu_. "What the fuck, Malfoy,"_ balas wanita itu dengan suaranya yang rendah agar satu ruangan ini tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia tengah mengumpat.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kau tak perlu mengumpat, Granger," ujar Draco santai.

"_It is none of your business."_

"_I am just asking."_

"_You are no one."_

"_Alright, I am no one."_

Kemudian mereka hanya diam. Hermione menyesap minumannya begitupula dengan Draco. Wanita itu mencuri pandang pada smartphone sihir milik Draco yang tengah ia pandangi dengan saksama. Terlihat Draco tengah melihat hasil MRI dan echocardiogram sihir disana. Jika Hermione tak salah menafsirkan, ia tengah melihat sebuah jantung dengan tingkat kebocoran yang sangat massive. Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil berpikir milik siapakah hasil echo itu dan tindakan apa yang akan Draco lakukan untuk mengobatinya. _"See something interesting, huh?"_

Terburu-buru Hermione menyesap minumannya saat tertangkap basah tengah mencuri padang kepada hasil echo dari pasien Draco. Alilh-alih menutup smartphone sihirnya, Draco meletakkannya di hadapan Hermione_. "Endocarditis,"_ ujar Draco pada Hermione.

Hermione memandang pria di hadapannya dengan perasaan acak. "Aku tahu kau penasaran dengan tingkat kebocoran sebesar ini," ujar Draco.

Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan lainnya dari pria pirang itu, Hermione membaca hasil lab dan menelaah echo sihir dari pasien itu. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa sebesar itu?" tanya

_"Endocarditis_ dapat menyebabkan kebocorana sebesar ini?_"_ tanya Hermione tak percaya yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Draco.

_"It is massive,"_ ucap Hermione yang masih memerhatikan hasil echo sihir milik pasien ini.

Ia melihat darah yang bocor antara kedua katup yang sangat besar. Infeksinya pasti sudah sangat menyebar jika kebocorannya sangat tampak di hasil echo sihir ini. "Sudah berapa banyak ramuan antibiotik yang kau berikan padanya?" Hermione kembali bertanya.

"Di atas normal. Jika aku tak memberikan dosis si atas rata-rata ia sudah meninggal sejak pertama di bawa ke St Mungo," jawab Draco.

Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa yang ia lakukan hingga mendapatkan infeksi seperti ini?"

"Dia salah satu tawanan di Azkaban yang sudah menyelasaikan masa hukumannya. Sanitasi yang buruk di tambah ASD yang ia miliki membuat katupnya sekacau ini," balas Draco

Hermione terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan dari lawan bicaranya ini. ASD adalah singkatan _Atrial Septum Defect_ yang merupakan penyakit jantung bawaan pada katup atrium. Jika penyakit ini diketahui saat sudah dewasa dan tidak mendapatkan perawatan yang tepat maka akan terjadi kerusakan parah pada jantung dan paru-paru. Dan Hermione mengetahui hal ini sangat baik.

"Tenanglah. Hal ini akan kupastikan tak akan terjadi pada Alistair," ujar Draco yang seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hermione saat ini.

Hermione menghelas napas panjang saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Draco. "Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi," balas Hermione sambil memberi sinyal pada bartender untuk mengisi ulang gelasnya.

"Itulah gunaku sebagai healer anakmu," balas Draco.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Hermione tahu apa bahwa Draco sangat dapat diandalkan dalam hal ini. Namun ketakutan akan kehilangan anaknya sangatlah besar. Bagaimana jika hal ini terjadi? Bagaimana jika mereka terlambat mengetahuinya?

"Kau mau mengoperasi pasien ini bersamaku?"

Mata Hermione yang semula sendu mendadak terbelalak dan tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Kau yakin?" tanya wanita ini tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Asal kau masih sanggup berdiri sekitar lima jam di ruang operasi, tentu aku yakin," jawab Draco sambil menyesap kembali minumannya.

"Kau meragukanku?" tanya Hermione yang untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum dengan penuh ketulusan di hadapan Draco.

Draco menggeleng_. "We are talking about Hermione Granger. Why should I doubt that?"_

Mereka saling bertukar senyum lalu sama-sama terdiam.

"Operasinya esok tengah malam setelah kita pulang dari sini," ucap Draco

"Tindakan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku akan melakukan _patching_ dengan sebelumnya kita akan mengambil beberapa jaringan yang sehat dari tubuhnya untuk menambalkan kebocoran katup jantungnya. Opsi kedua jika hal itu mustahil karena kerusakan katupnya yang sudah terlalu parah, aku akan mentransplantasi katupnya?"

"Transplantasi? _Bloody hell._ Kau sudah memiliki donor?"

Draco mengangguk.

_"Human donor?"_

Draco menggeleng.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan katup babi."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk ketika mendengarnya. Bukan Draco namanya jika tidak memiliki ide serta pemikiran yang terkadang berada di luar kendali. Karena sesungguhnya tidaklah mudah mengganti katup manusia dengan katup hewan. Keadaan pasien akan menjadi lebih kritis ketika ternyata tubuh itu menolak katup hewan yang di pasang padanya.

"Berarti kau sudah memeriksa kecocokan katup babi itu dengan pasien ini?" tanya Hermione yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Draco.

"Dan cocok?"

"Dan cocok," jawab Draco.

"Lalu kenapa tak langsung saja kau lakukan transplantasi alih-alih membuang waktu dengan melakukan prosedur _patching_ terlebih dahulu," ujar Hermione.

Draco mengedik. "Kita tak bisa menentukan separah apa kondisi dari katup pasien ini hanya dari hasil echo saja, kita harus melakukan _open heart surgery_ untuk mengetahuinya. Jika masih bisa dilakukan dengan prosedur _patching_, kenapa tidak? Karena kemungkinan _post op_ komplikasi dari transplantasi lebih besar dari _patching_," jelas Draco panjang lebar.

Lagi-lagi hal ini membuat Hermione mengangguk takjub lalu menyesap minumannya hingga kandas dan tak memiliki keinginan untuk menambahnya lagi. _"So well prepared,"_ balas Hermione.

Draco tersenyum. "Sama seperti dirimu, bukan?"

Hermione dan Draco bertukar pandang dan kembali tersenyum. Wanita itu melihat jam yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan konferensi akan diadakan kembali esok pagi sebelum ia kembali ke London dan melakukan operasi bersama kembali lagi dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Aku harus kembali ke hotel," ujar Hermione yang bangkit dari kursinya sambil memakai mantel musim dinginnya.

Draco tak ikut bangkit dari kursi itu. "Aku sudah mengirimkan semua hasil lab dan echo ke email sihirmu. Pelajarilah."

Hermione menangguk. _"Good night, Granger."_

"_Good night, Malfoy."_

000

St Mungo Hospital

Tepat tengah malam di keesokan harinya Draco dan Hermione kembali berada di ruang operasi untuk kedua kalinya di rumah sakit ini. Seperti biasa mereka hanya diam saat berada di ruang steril untuk membersihkan seluruh tangan mereka. Hermione akan berdoa di dalam hati agar diberikan kelancaran dalam proses operasinya sedangkan tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Draco. Pria itu hanya menatap nanar kepada pasiennya yang dapat ia lihat dari balik kaca ruangan steril.

Operasi berjalan lebih dari enam jam. Prosedur _patching_ gagal dilakukan karena kerusakan katup lebih parah dari yang Draco dan Hermione duga. Transplantasi katup babi menjadi pilihan terakhir dan terbaik bagi mereka. Sempat terjadi beberapa komplikasi di tengah prosedur namun segalanya dapat mereka selesaikan dengan tenang berhasil.

"_You can close it."_

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat penutup Draco pada seorang residen yang ikut serta pada operasi kali ini. Kata-kata itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh residen itu. Draco memberikan sinyal untuk keluar pada Hermione yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh wanita itu. Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruang steril sambil melepaskan surgical gown dan scrub caps mereka. "Terima kasih telah membantuku," ujar Draco.

"Aku senang dapat berpartisipasi dalam operasi ini," balas Hermione.

Draco mengangguk lalu tatapannya beralih pada _scrub cap_ yang baru saja dilepaskan Hermione dari kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar menggunakan motif awan yang beararak itu pada _scrub cap_-mu," kekeh Draco.

Mereka benar-benar terdengar bagai kawan lama. Tak ada umpatan, adu sindir atapun teriakan. Hermione ikut memandang _scrub cap_ miliknya dan ikut tersernyum. "Kau masih mengingatnya," balas wanita yang selalu mengepang rambutnya saat melakukan operasi itu.

"Seingatku tak ada yang tak kuingat tentang dirimu."

Sebuah kalimat itu menghentikan langkah Hermione di tengah lorong rumah sakit ini yang sangat sepi karena pagi baru saja menyapa. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menanggapi ucapan Draco tadi. Seperti tak ingin ditimpali, Draco kembali membuka mulutnya. "Pulanglah dan temui aku di Bibendum. _Dinner at 7. My treat. I need to give you a proper thanks for helping me. See you, Granger."_

000

Bibendum adalah restaurant kesukaan Draco semasa mereka berada di program intern dan Hermione tahu tempat itu akan selamanya menjadi tempat kesukaannya. Draco sangat menyukai makanan, wine list yang mereka miliki bahkan interior dari restaurant itu. Dan setelah Hermione menghabiskan harinya dengan tidur sebuah panggilan masuk dari perapian kamarnya. Wajah Harry tampak disana.

"Kau baru selesai shift malam?" tanya Harry yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sahabatnya ini.

Harry terlihat ikut mengangguk dari pancaran api dari perapian itu. "Ayo kita makan malam," ajak Harry.

"Hari ini?"

"_Yes."_

"Aku sudah ada janji makan malam dengan kolegaku di St Mungo. Bagaimana dengan minum kopi?" tanya Hermione yang tak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya.

Harry mengangguk. "Kau makan malam dimana?"

"Bibendum," jawab Hermione cepat.

Lagi-lagi Harry tampak mengangguk-angguk. "Kebetulan sekali aku sedang berada di daerah itu. Kita bertemu di Bibendum saja pukul lima sehingga kau tak perlu berpindah restaurant lagi."

"_Great_," balas Hermione.

Sesaat setelah perapian itu kembali ke keadaan semulanya Hermione baru sadar bagaimana jika Harry melihat Draco Malfoy-lah kolega dari St Mungo yang akan makan malam dengannya. Hermione hanya menghela napas panjang lalu kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

000

Bibendum

Hujan deras di musim dingin kota London bukanlah hal yang baru. Tiada hari tanpa guyuran air dari langit di kota ini. Beruntunglah para penyihir yang dapat ber-Apparate dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, seperti yang dilakukan Hermione saat ini. Tepat pukul lima ia sudah sampai di restaurant ini begitupula dengan Harry yang sudah duduk nyaman di salah satu meja yang memiliki pemandangan landscape kota ini walaupun tak tampak apapun dari kacanya karena tertutup derasnya hujan.

Harry memesan teh dan carrot cake sementara Hermione memesan lemon cake dan Americano. Ia seperti tak peduli bahwa dalam dua jam ke depan ia akan kembali menyantap hidangan makan malamnya. Setelah semua pesanan mereka sampai obrolan antara kedua sahabat itu mengalir begitu saja. Dari kesibukan di pekerjaan masing-masing sampai anak-anak mereka. Harry mencoba menenangkan Hermione yang masih belum dapat seutuhnya menerima bahwa Alistair berada di Slytherin yang berujung dengan canda tawa dari keduanya. Harry juga menanyakan kabar Alistair setelah divonis mengidap kelainan katup jantung beberapa bulan kebelakang dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

"Aku dengar kau bertemu dengan Krum di Edinburgh," ujar Harry.

Dengan sangat reflex wanita itu mengangguk lalu terdiam sambil berpikir darimana ia tahu akan hal ini. "Krum mengatakan hal ini padamu?" tanya Hermione.

Seperti Hermione tadi, Harry ikut mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin di Kementerian."

"Ia mengatakan bahwa Malfoy berada di Edinburgh juga bersamamu."

Wanita ini tak menyangka bahwa laki-laki seperti Krum, Harry dan juga Ron sangat suka bergosip. "Kami menghadiri konferensi healer mewakili St Mungo," balas Hermione cepat dan langsung menyantap habis lemon cake di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah berhubungan baik lagi dengannya?"

"Kami kolega di rumah sakit," ujar Hermione cepat berharap topik ini segera berakhir.

Harry menyesap tehnya yang masih mengepul karena sihir menjaga kehangatannya agar tetap stabil. "Hanya satu hal yang masih mengganjal di pikiranku, Mione. Mau sampai kapan kau menutupi fakta ini darinya?"

"Suatu saat aku akan mengatakan padanya secara langsung," jawab Hermione.

"Aku berharap secepatnya. Kau tak mungkin selamanya menutupi hal ini. Malfoy harus tahu bahwa ia memiliki seorang anak," balas Harry.

Tepat disaat Harry menyelesaikan ucapannya manik wajah Hermione berubah pucat pasi bak tak dialiri sedikitpun darah. Wanita itu bagai melihat hantu yang tengah berdiri di belakang Harry. Melihat perubahan wajah sahabatnya yang drastis, Harry membalikan tubuhnya. _"Bloodi hell," _umpatnya.

"Aku memiliki seorang anak?" tanya Draco yang berdiri tepat di belakang Harry.

000

to be continued

_Please leave your thoughts and see you in the next chapter._

_XOXO_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Its been two months. I apology for that. Please enjoy:)

Everything belong to JK Rowling unless the plot and some unknown characters.

**Chapter Five**

Hening.

Hanya keheningan ditambah dengan deru hujan serta riuhnya angin di awal bulan Oktober di kota London yang menjadi latar dari Hermione dan Draco saat ini. Selain gerakan mengangkat cangkir untuk menyesap teh, mereka berdua hanya diam. Sesekali Draco mencuri pandang kepada sosok di hadapannya namun tak dihiraukan oleh wanita itu. Tak sabar dan penasaran adalah kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Draco saat ini. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan Hermione belum juga membuka mulutnya. Sejak sampai di kediaman wanita ini, Hermione hanya melepaskan mantelnya lalu memersilahkan Draco masuk untuk kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di _kitchen island_-nya sambil wanita berambut cokelat itu membuat teh. Namun hingga teh tersaji tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_"Speak, Granger."_

Draco akhirnya membuka suara. Pria itu tak melepaskan sedikitpun tatapannya dari Granger yang tampak masih enggan untuk membuka suara.

"Kau mau tetap diam? Lalu untuk apa aku sekarang berada disini? Menikmati teh sore bersamamu, Granger?" tambah Draco lagi.

Masih belum ada suara yang muncul dari mulut Hermione untuk membalas ucapan dari Draco tadi. Wanita itu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Draco sekarang? Tetapi, hal yang ia tahu bahwa saat ini ia belumlah siap untuk membeberkan segalanya. Namun, ia juga sangat tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah merasa siap untuk hari ini.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tak akan membuka mulut sama sekali, aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts sekarang lalu mengambil sample darah dan memeriksa kecocokan DNA kami," ujar Draco lagi lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"_Alistair is your son."_

Satu kalimat dari Hermione membekukan langkah Draco. Ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini sejak dalam perjalanan mereka tadi menuju kediaman Hermione, namun kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Hermione membuat ia merasa seperti kejatuhan es batu terdingin dalam hidupnya. Ia bergeming. Tak bergerak.

"Kita dapat membicarakan hal ini saat kau dan aku siap," ujar Hermione yang dengan cepat dibalas oleh sebuah gelengan dari Draco.

Pria yang mengenakan setelah serba hitam hari ini perlahan kembali duduk di bangkunya. "Katakan semuanya padaku, Granger."

"Kau tak perlu mengetahuinya secara mendetil. Alistair adalah puteramu. Aku rasa hal itu sudah cukup."

"Sudah cukup katamu? _Bloody hell, Granger!_ Kau menyembunyikan fakta ini bertahun-tahun dan kau mengatakan hal itu sudah cukup? Apa kau gila?"

"Aku bahkan dapat menuntutmu karena memisahkan ayah dengan puteranya," tambah Draco.

Mendengar perkataan dari Draco tadi Hermione sontak bangkit dari kursinya. Mata Draco menatap ganas pada wanita itu. "Kau mau kemana? Kabur lagi ke New York, huh?" cecar Draco.

Hermione melemparkan tatapan kesal pada pria itu. _"Shut up, Malfoy!_ Aku tak akan kabur ke New York lagi hanya untuk menghindarimu."

Bergegas ia membuka laci penyimpanan wine miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol hijau lalu tanpa perlu menuangkannya ke gelas ia langsung menenggaknya. Hermione kembali ke ruangan itu dan kembali duduk di hadapan Draco Malfoy. "Tanyakan apa saja yang ingin kau tanyakan Malfoy."

Draco melirik sesaat botol wine milik Hermione di hadapannya.

"Alistair adalah anakku?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau pergi dari London saat kau mengetahui bahwa kau mengandung anakku?"

Lagi-lagi Hermione mengangguk.

_"Bloody hell, Granger,"_ balas Draco yang menghela napas lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling mengambil botol wine di depannya dan ikut menenggaknya.

Setelah alkohol itu perlahan menjalar di aliran darahnya ia kembali menatap Hermione. "Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Kapan kau mengetahui bahwa kau sedang mengandung anakku? Dan apa yang membuatmu menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?"

Seperti yang tadi dilakukan Draco, Hermione kembali menarik botol wine itu lalu meminumnya hingga separuh. Ia membutuhkan banyak alkohol untuk dapat menceritakan segalanya pada Draco. Hermione menarik napas panjang lalu mulai mengingat bagian demi bagian dari hidupnya saat itu.

_Hermione dan Draco sudah berada di tahun terakhir program magang atau lebih sering mereka sebut internship itu. Tak ada yang perlu mempertanyakan apa hubungan Draco dan Hermione sebenarnya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Hermione bersama Draco dan Draco bersama Hermione, tapi tidak dengan mereka sendiri. Mereka tak pernah melabeli apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka. They studied and fucked. They argued and they fucked. They were on a shift and they fucked. They were just a great team in any aspect and they knew it._

_Hingga pada satu waktu mereka sedang bertugas di Pediatric Department, Hermione ingat sekali Draco menahan amarahnya seharian penuh karena dikelilingi oleh bayi-bayi yang dianggapnya sangat memusingkan. Hermione mendapati Draco tengah berada di on call room dengan wajah datarnya namun wanita itu yakin bahwa rasa kesal yang tengah dirasakan. "You hate peds, huh?"_

_"I loathe it."_

_Hanya tiga kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco. Pria itu benci anak-anak. Hermione tahu betul akan hal itu. Draco selalu mengatakan bahwa anak hanya akan menghambat kehidupannya. Bahkan pernah suatu waktu ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak berencana memiliki anak sama sekali. Dan hal terabsurd yang terjadi sesaat setelah Draco mengatakan kembali tentang kebenciannya pada anak-anak adalah Hermione merasakan mual yang sangat hebat. Terburu-burulah ia ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Kepalanya pusing bukan kepalang dan ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi di on call room itu Draco hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Hermione ingat betul raut wajah pria pirang itu. Alisnya sedikit terangkat dengan raut penuh pertanyaan. "Kau kenapa?"_

_"Entahlah."_

_Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya karena sesungguhnya Hermione juga tak tahu mengapa tetiba saja ia merasa mual dan berujung dengan muntah di kamar mandi tadi. Namun tatapan penuh tanya itu masih menghiasi wajah Draco. "Apa?" tanya Hermione yang bersikap defensif._

_"Kau tidak hamil, bukan?"_

_"Kau gila. Tentu saja tidak."_

_Hanya kalimat itu yang menjadi penutup pertemuan mereka di on call room sore itu. Hermione memikirkan perkataan dari Draco sepanjang sisa harinnya. Ia menghitung siklus haidnya lalu terkesiap sesaat. Ia sudah terlambat lebih dari satu bulan dari jadwalnya, namun seperti biasa ia tak mengindahkannya karena jadwal menstruasinya terkadang berantakan akibat stress dan terlalu lelah selama ia menjadi intern. _

_Aku tak mungkin hamil. Kalimat itu yang ia ulang terus hingga beberapa hari setelah ucapan Draco itu dilontarkan. Hermione menjadi kurang fokus akan segala pekerjaannya. Hal ini membuat ia berakhir meminta izin pada Professor Sinistra yang saat itu merupakan atasannya. _

_Setelah memuntahkan semua sarapannya, Hermione terduduk di sisi toilet. Ia sedang mengumpulkan tenaga serta keberanian untuk mengambil sebuah batang yang akan menentukan nasibnya. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh keberanian yang dimiliki seorang Gryffindor dari dirinya dan apa yang selama ini ia takutkan saat itu terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Dua garis merah terlihat begitu jelas di batang itu dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnnya adalah Hermione kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya hingga dasar terakhir._

_Seharian penuh ia mencoba berbagai macam test kehamilan. Dari secara sihir hingga milik Muggle dan semua hasilnya sama. Ia merutuki dirinya seharian itu. Ia merasa selalu merapalkan mantra kontrasepsi dan begitupula dengan Draco, namun bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Hermione tak tahu jawabannya._

_Hal selanjutnya yang ia ingat adalah ia memperpanjang izin sakitnya pada Sinistra untuk satu minggu ke depan sambil terus berpikir apakah ia akan memberitahukan kabar ini pada Draco atau tidak. Ia tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Draco. Pria itu pasti akan mempertanyakan apakah benar janin itu miliknya atau hal terekstrim adalah ia akan meminta Hermione menggugurkannya. Melihat sikapnya pada semua anak kecil di rumah sakit, pilihan kedua tampak akan lebih nyata. Bagi Hermione menggugurkan kandungan juga tampak pilihan yang tepat baginya saat itu. Residensi sudah ada di depan mata dan berada di program residensi sambil mengandung bukanlah pilihan yang tepat._

_Setelah pergumulan batin selama berhari-hari Hermione memutuskan memeriksakan kandungan di salah satu rumah sakit sihir di London. Ia tak mau melakukannya di St Mungo, karena ia tahu persis rumah sakit itu memiliki telinga dan mulut pada semua dindingnya. Ia tak sanggup menghadapinya. Ia hanya berniat untuk memeriksa umur kandungannya dan membuat jadwal bersama dokter kandungan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Namun semua hal itu buyar saat ia mendengar suara detak menggelepar-gelepar dari janinnya. Janin itu sudah berusia delapan minggu. Detaknya begitu kuat dan seketika niatan untuk menyudahi kehamilannya sirna. Ia bertekad untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Draco saat itu juga. Hermione tak peduli akan reaksi Draco yang akan diterimanya. Ia hanya butuh memberitahukan bahwa ia tengah mengandung anaknya. Hermione bahkan tak berekspektasi apa-apa._

_Senyum tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah Hermione sore itu, tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah nurse station rumah sakit itu saat melihat Astoria Greengrass disana. Astoria Greengrass adalah wanita yang telah dijodohkan dengan Draco Malfoy sejak dahulu. Bahkan mungkin saja sebelum mereka dilahirkan di dunia. Lalu apa yang wanita itu lakukan di poli kandungan ini? Hermione berusaha menghindarinya namun terlambat. Tatapan mereka beradu dan wanita itu tersenyum simpul. "Hello, Granger," sapa wanita berambut hitam legam itu._

_"Hi," hanya itu yang terucap dari Hermione._

_Walaupiun Hermione tahu bahwa Draco menolak setengah mati perjodohan itu, tapi tak ada yang bisa menentang keputusan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy saat itu. Ditambah dengan kedekatan Draco dan Astoria yang bersahabat sejak mereka sama-sama di Hogwarts tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Draco akan berubah pikiran dan ia rela untuk menikahi Astoria pada akhirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Astoria._

_"Pemeriksaan rutin," bohongnya._

_"Kau sendiri?" Hermione berbalik tanya._

_Astoria tersenyum. Senyum aristokrat yang dapat menghipnotis banyak pria. "Pemeriksaan pra-menikah," balas Astoria._

_"Kau akan menikah?"_

_"Bulan depan."_

_"Selamat."_

_Setelah berbasa-basi singkat tadi Hermione langsung berjalan menuju farmasi untuk resep vitamin yang akan ditebusnya. Tak lama kemudian lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti pada sosok siapa yang ia temui di lobby rumah sakit itu. Draco Malfoy tengah duduk di salah bangku tunggu itu dan Astoria dengan sangat menawan berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu bangkit dari bangku itu lalu berjalan bersama dengan Astoria keluar. Hermione terdiam. Astoria akan menikah dengan Draco bulan depan. _

Draco terdiam setelah mendengar cerita versi singkat dari Hermione tadi. Ia berusaha mencerna segalanya namun ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Tanpa memedulikan Hermione yang langsung menenggak wine di hadapannya, Draco bangkit menuju tempat Hermione mengambil wine tadi. "Ini lemari _liquor_-mu?" tanya Draco yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hermione.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku membutuhkan yang lebih keras dari sekadar wine," balas Draco.

Masih dalam diam ia mengambil sebotol whisky dan sloki lalu membawanya ke hadapan Hermione. Setelah meminum dua sloki whisky itu pria yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan lengan yang sudah ia gulung sejak mendengar cerita Hermioe itu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada wanita di hadapannya. "Hanya itu? Kau kabur ke Amerika hanya karena berasumsi bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Astoria?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Draco, Hermione menarik botol whisky dan sloki dari pria itu lalu ikut menenggaknya. "Aku tak asal berasumsi. Berita pernikahan Astoria Greengrass merebak keesokan harinya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak sedang mengencani siapapun beberapa minggu sebelum. Dan kau adalah tunangannya. Dan yang terakhir aku melihat Astoria dan kau keluar dari apartemenmu beberapa kemudian."

Draco menatap Hermione tak percaya. "Untuk ukuran penyihir wanita terpintar pada masanya kau sangat bodoh untuk hal ini, Granger."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau hidup lebih dari sebelas tahun dalam sebuah asumsi?"

Wanita itu menundukkan pandangannya. Kepalanya sakit seketika. Ia tak tahu apakah rasa sakit itu muncul dari alcohol yang ia tenggak secara semena-mena atau dari ucapan Draco yang mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia hanya hidup dalam asumsi belaka. Seakan melupakan sakit dari kepalanya, Hermione kembali menarik botol whisky yang berada di tangan Draco lalu menenggaknya kembali. Ia tak mungkin berasumsi. Hermione melihat sendiri bahwa Astoria bersama dengan Draco malam itu dan sore itu di rumah sakit. Ia juga mendengar langsung dari Professor Sinistra bahwa Draco cuti selama seminggu untuk sebuah pernikahan sebelas tahun lalu. Dan Draco juga benar-benar menghilang selama satu minggu selanjutnya, begitupula dengan Astoria. Terdengar seperti seorang penguntit, tapi Hermione pergi mendatangi butik tempat Astoria berkerja dan para pekerja disana mengatakan bahwa Astoria juga tengah mengambil cuti selama seminggu untuk menikah di Paris. Semua fakta itu sudah cukup membuatnya mengundurkan diri selamanya dari kehidupan Draco Malfoy.

"Jawab aku Granger," ujar Draco yang merasa tidak diacuhkan oleh wanita di hapannya.

Perlahan namun pasti Hermione mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Draco dengan matanya yang terlihat memerah. "Sebelas tahun lalu kau mengambil cuti selama satu minggu pada Sinistra untuk sebuah pernikahan di Paris, apakah benar?"

Draco menatap Hermione sambil berusaha mengingat apakah ia pernah mengambil cuti selama satu minggu untuk ke Paris sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dan akhirnya ia mengangguk untuk membenarkan pertanyaan Hermione tadi.

"Di minggu yang sama Astoria juga cuti dari butiknya selama satu minggu untuk pernikahannya yang diselenggarakan di Paris."

Kalimat dari Hermione tadi membuat Draco terperangah bukan kepalang. Rahanganya hampir lepas setelah mendengar penjelasan Hermione barusan. Gila.

"Kau pergi dari benua ini dengan anakku di rahimmu dan menyembunyikannya selama ini hanya karena kau berpikir aku akan menikahi Astoria?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

Wanita itu kembali menarik botol whisky itu dan kembali menenggaknya. _"Stop it, Granger. You drunk," _ujar Draco sambil menjentikkan tongkatnya dan dalam sekejap saja botol itu hilang dari tangan Hermione.

"Kau pergi ke Paris untuk sebuah pernikahan, Malfoy," ujar Hermione dengan suara parau seakan ingin menjelaskan bahwa ia tak berasumsi sama sekali.

"Aku memang ke Paris selama seminggu sebelas tahun yang lalu untuk sebuah pernikahan, tapi itu bukanlah pernikahanku. Benar pernikahan itu adalah pernikahan Astoria, tapi bukan denganku melainkan dengan Blaise Zabini."

Mendengar penjelasan Draco membuat Hermione ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya saat ini juga. Hermione menatap Draco dengan rasa yang tak karuan. Kesal, marah serta malu sudah bercampur aduk disana. "Bukan hanya itu alasanku. _We have known each other since sophomore in Med School, Malfoy._ Aku sedikit banyak tahu tentangmu. Aku tahu ambisimu. Aku tahu suatu saat kau akan menjadi Cardiothoracic Healer Surgeon yang sukses," wanita itu mengambil napas lalu melemparkan senyuman sarkastik pada lawan bicaranya.

"Lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau benar-benar sukses menjadi Cardiothoracic Healer Surgeon. Tak hanya cita-citamu, Malfoy. Aku juga tahu apa yang menjadi keinginanmu. Kau tak menginginkan anak, bukan?"

Draco Malfoy tak menjawabnya.

"Dan aku tahu keinginanmu itu tak pernah berubah."

Dan lagi-lagi Draco tak menjawabnya.

Hermione bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin di sudut dapurnya. Ia mengambil air mineral dan menyesapnya. "Aku tak peduli jika asumsiku salah mengenai pernikahanmu dengan Astoria. Aku benar-benar tak peduli."

Wanita itu kembali menyesap air mineralnya dengan pipi kemerahan khas orang mabuk. "Tetapi aku sangat memedulikan Alistair, puteraku. Aku tak mau dia tumbuh dengan orang yang bahkan tak menginginkan keberadaannya. Aku tak mau ia tumbuh di antara orang tua yang tak saling mencinta."

"Dan kau memilih untuk membesarkannya seorang diri? Kau memilih membesarkan dia dengan menjadi orang tua tunggal daripada membesarkannya bersamaku karena kau berasumsi aku tak menginginkannya?" tandas Draco.

"Aku tak berasumsi. Hal ini adalah fakta. Kau mengetahui hal ini sama sepertiku, Draco Malfoy."

"Kau berasumsi," balas Draco

"Kau pasti akan akan memintaku untuk menggugurkannya."

"Dan lagi-lagi kau berasumsi."

"Berhenti mengatakan aku berasumsi."

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Kau sudah dengar segalanya, bukan? Jadi pergilah dari rumahku saat ini juga."

000

Draco berjalan mondar-mandir di depan perapian kediamannya. Kesimpulan dari seluruh percakapannya dengan Granger tadi adalah pertama, ia memiliki seorang anak. Kedua, ia tak tahu bahwa ia memilikinya. Ketiga, ia tak mengetahuinya karena ibu dari anaknya berasumsi bahwa ia akan menikah dengan wanita lain. Dan keempat, ia tak mengetahuinya karena lagi-lagi ibu dari anaknya berasumsi bahwa ia tak menginginkan seorang anak berdasarkan ucapannya saat mereka masih berada di program intership.

Semua fakta ini membuat Draco tak henti-hentinya menghela napas. Pria berambut pirang yang sudah bolak-balik mengacak-acak rambutnya itu akhirnya terdiam di sebuah sofa tepat di depan perapian. Ia meminum air mineral dalam sekali tegukan untuk meredakan dahaganya. Kepalanya seakan ingin pecah dengan semua informasi dan emosi yang diberikan oleh Hermione tadi. Seluruh perasaan terasa berkecamuk di dadanya saat ini. Terkejut, marah, dan emosi-emosi lainnya terasa bersatu padu pada dirinya saat ini. Dan kembali ia meneguk air mineral itu hingga kandas untuk mendinginkan pikiran dan perasaannya. . Ia tak lagi berani menyentuh alkohol karena ada operasi esok pagi dan ia tak akan pernah membiarkan nyawa pasiennya terancam karena kelalaiannya.

Perlahan ia mencoba merelaksasikan pikiran dan emosinya. Ia mencoba kembali mengingat lagi siapa dirinya sebelas tahun yang lalu dan ia tak bisa menyalahkan Hermione atas pilihannya untuk pergi dari kehidupannya saat itu. Karena ia tahu bahwa ia akan menentang kelahiran bayi itu dan opsi menggugurkannya adalah opsi utama yang akan dipilihnya. Sebelas tahun lalu mereka hanyalah seorang intern. Masih ada jalan panjang di hadapannya. Seorang anak hanya akan menjegal karir mereka dan Hermione tahu betul siapa dirinya dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Walaupun asumsi Hermione mengenai dirinya yang akan menikahi Astoria salah, namun asumsi bahwa ia tak menginginkan seorang anak sebelas tahun bukan lagi sebuah asumsi. Hermione memilih pergi dan meninggalkan karirnya di London untuk membesarkan anaknya seorang diri sebelum opsi menggugurkan kandungan keluar dari mulut Draco. Saat ini juga Draco merasa menjadi manusia terburuk di muka bumi.

"_Bloody hell,"_ umpatnya.

000

"Jadi, kau memiliki anak dari Granger?"

Draco mengangguk akan pertanyaan itu.

"Dan kau baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari belakangan ini?"

Lagi-lagi Draco mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

"Dan anak itu adalah Alistair yang saat ini berada di satu asrama dengan Letitia, puteriku?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Draco mengangguk.

"_Blood hell!"_ umpat Blaise Zabini.

Ia menyesap hingga kandas kopi di hadapannya meski masih terasa panas. Tatapannya terarah pada Draco yang juga tampak tahu harus berkomentar apalagi terhadap berita ini_. "This is insane,"_ kembali Blaise mengeluarkan komentarnya.

Dan kembali pula Draco hanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah berbicara lagi dengan Granger?"

"Apa yang harus aku bicarakan?" tanya Draco polos pada sahabatnya.

Blaise mendengus melihat reaksi dari Draco_. "Mate, come on. You have a child in a night."_

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak peduli akan hal ini?"

"Tentu aku peduli," tandas Draco.

"Jika kau peduli, kau harus mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Granger. Alistair adalah puteramu. Darah dagingmu. Artinya ia adalah penerusmu dan pewarismu. Pewaris klan Malfoy," jelas Blaise panjang lebar.

Keterkejutan akan kehadiran Alistair membuat Draco melupakan semua hal yang dijabarkan oleh Blaise tadi. Haruskah ia membicarakan hal ini pada Hermione? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Memintanya menyematkan nama Malfoy di belakang nama Alistair? Sudah pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh wanita itu. Bukan hanya Hermione yang paham betul siapa Draco, tapi Draco juga sangat hapal tabiat dari seoarang Hermione Granger. Wanita itu melarikan di ke benua lain sebelas tahun yang lalu, bukan hal yang mustahil ia akan kembali pergi meninggalkan kehidupannua di London. Kembali meninggalkan Draco dari kehidupannya. Sebesar apapun Draco menampik perasaannya terhadap Hermione, namun ia tahu jauh di lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia tak lagi ingin Hermione pergi meninggalkannya.

"Draco," suara dari Blaise membuyarkan pikirannya yang sempat terbang.

"Yes."

"Kau akan berbicara padanya?" tanya Blaise.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku akan berbicara di waktu yang tepat."

Kali ini Blaise yang mengangguk sambil kembali menyesap kopinya yang sudah kembali terisi secara sihir. Kedua sahabat itu kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya di pagi hari yang dingin ini. Blaise sibuk dengan tablet sihirnya untuk memantau pergerakan saham di dunia sihir sementara memiliki pikiran yang terpecah antara operasinya yang akan datang serta Hermione dan Alistair. Namun ketenangan itu buyar seketikan saat seekor burung hantu menghampiri Draco yang tengah menikmati paginya di beranda kediaman Blaise Zabini.

Dengan sigap ia mengambil perkamen yang terikat di kaki burung hantu bernama August yang tak lagi asing baginya. "Rumah sakit?" tanya Blaise yang masih belum meninggalkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari tablet sihirnya.

"Alistair."

"Fuck off. Kalian sudah saling kontak?" tanya Blaise.

Dan tanpa berbicara lagi-lagi Draco hanya mengangguk. "Bahkan sebelum kau mengetahui bahwa ia adalah puteramu?"

"Yaa, sebelum aku mengetahui hal itu."

Blaise menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya tak percaya. "_It is a sign, Draco. The universe is already give you a sign,"_ ucap Blaise mendramatisir.

"_Shut up, Zabini."_

Tanpa memedulikan sahabatnya lagi, Draco membaca isi perkamen itu.

**Hello Healer Malfoy,**

**Apa kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja.**

**Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Mungkin aku akan terdengar seperti seorang anak yang manja, tapi dadaku terasa sangat sakit dua hari kebelakang ini. Aku sudah meminum semua ramuan yang diberikan oleh Madam Pomfrey secara rutin, tapi hanya sedikit mengurangi sakitnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? **

**Tolong jangan katakan ini pada ibuku.**

**Alistair**

"_Damn it!"_ umpat Draco pelan dari helaan napasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Blaise yang terlihat ikut panik melihat reaksi Draco.

Tanpa memedulikan Blaise lagi, Draco bangkit dari kursinya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menelepon pihak rumah sakit untuk merubah semua jadwalnya hari ini, baik itu mengunjungi pasien ataupun operasi karena ia tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk memeriksa Alistair.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Blaise yang ikut bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hogwarts."

000

Setelah berpuluh tahun lamanya, akhirnya Draco Malfoy kembali menginjakan kakinya di Hogwarts. Bukan untuk berreuni dengan sahabat-sahabat Slytherin-nya, melainkan untuk memeriksa secara langsung pasiennya yang beberapa hari lalu berubah stastus menjadi puteranya. Pria yang hampir selalu memakan setelan serba hitam yang terbuat dari sutera itu berjalan mondar-mandir di Hospital Wing sambil menunggu kedatangan Alistair yang bersikeras ingin menyelesaikan kelas Transfigurasi-nya terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui Draco. Tak lama berselang Alistair menampakan batang hidungnya di hadapan Draco.

Healer Malfoy yang menjadi panggilan Draco oleh Alistair itu terpaku melihat anak laki-laki itu. Alistair berdiri di ambang pintu dari salah satu bangsal Hospital Wing. Rambut pirang serta jubah Slytherin yang ia kenakan benar-benar membuatnya seperti cetak biru dari Draco Malfoy dan hal itulah yang membuat Draco mematung memandangnya. Rasanya tes DNA tak lagi perlu untuk membuktikan bahwa Alistair adalah darah dagingnya.

"Healer Malfoy."

"Alistair."

"Kau datang jauh-jauh dari London, Healer Malfoy. Aku kira kau hanya akan menambahkan resepku kepada Madam Pomfrey."

Draco tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa asal memberimu tambahan resep, young man. Aku harus memeriksamu terlebih dahulu."

"Lagi pula London dan Wales tidak jauh selama aku masih bisa ber-Apparate," tambah Draco.

Alistair tersenyum tipis. "Terkadang aku lupa bahwa kita adalah penyihir."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Draco langsung memeriksa perkembangan jantung Alistair dengan di dampini oleh Madam Pomfrey. Ia membawa mesin echocardiogram dan electrocardiogram sihir yang dimasukan ke dalam tas kerjanya yang sudah diperluas dengan sebuah mantra. Kening Draco mengerut saat membaca hasil dari ECG Alistair.

"Apakah semakin parah?" tanya Alistair yang penasaran akan hasilnya yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Draco.

"Hasil dari ECG dan suara dari jantungmu menandakan arrhythmia."

"Apakah aku akan mati?" tanya Alistair polos.

"Tidak, young man. Hal ini hanyalah efek dari kelainan pada jantungmu. Aku akan menambahkan resep pada ramuanmu untuk menstabilkan detak jantungmu," jelas Draco.

Alistair mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi detak jantungku yang tak stabil ini yang membuat dadaku menjadi sakit?"

"Betul sekali."

Senyum Draco tak mampu terbendung menyadari betapa pintarnya Alistair ini. DNA Hermione dan dirinya benar-benar menyatu dengan sangat apik di tubuh Alistair. Draco menuliskan resep ramuan pada Madan Pomfrey sementara Alistair masih menunggunya di bangsal pemeriksaan.

"Minum ramuan dariku secara rutin dan jangan melakukan hal-hal yang terlalu melelahkan."

"Baik, Healer Malfoy."

Dengan satu jentikan jari semua peralatan Draco sudah kembali ke masuk dengan rapih seperti sedia kala ke dalam tasnya. Draco harus langsung ke rumah sakit, sementara Alistair harus menghadiri kelas selanjutnya. Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah jendela. Alistair memandang takjub pada salah satu atlet Quidditch Slytherin yang sedang mengudara saat ini. "Apakah kau atlet Quidditch selama di Hogwarts?"

"Aku seorang Seeker."

"Wow kau hebat.

"Apakah aku bisa bermain Quidditch dengan kondisi jantungku saat ini?" tambahnya lagi

Draco menatap bocah laki-laki itu. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Alistair."

Alistair tertawa pelan. "Jawaban yang sangat dipliomatis, Healer Malfoy."

Draco berlutut di hadapan Alistair sambil memegang pipinya yang terlihat pucat pasi seperti para keturunan Malfoy kebanyakan. "Aku berusaha mewujudkannya jika itu keinginanmu."

Alis Alistair bertaut namun ia tampak tersenyum. "Kau tampak aneh hari ini, Healer Malfoy."

Draco tertawa lalu tetiba saja memeluk Alistair. "Jaga dirimu. Surati aku kapanpun kau mau."

Perlahan Alistair membalas pelukan itu. "Terima kasih, Healer Malfoy."

000

Hermione menghela napasnya sedalam mungkin. Perasaan dalam dirinya bercampur menjadi satu setelah menerima surat dari Hogwarts pagi ini. Khawatir, takut serta marah dan kesal adalah emosi-emosi yang tengah menguasainya saat ini. Khawatir dan takut dengan kondisi kesehatan Alistair. Marah dan emosi terhadap kelakuan Draco Malfoy. Hanya satu minggu. Hanya satu minggu setelah pengakuan itu dan Draco Malfoy sudah berani menemui Alistair seorang diri. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa pertemuannya dengan Alistair adalah pertemuan professional antara dokter dan pasien, tapi Alistair masih di bawah umur dan sudah sewajarnya bila Hermione mendampingi pertemuan itu. Alih-alih mendampingi, ia bahkan tak tahu adanya pertemuan itu. Namun, ada hal yang paling membuat ia merasa sedih dan tersiksa. Bukan dirinya yang dihubungi oleh Alistair pertama kali mengenai keadaannya, melainkan Draco Malfoy.

Hermione mencoba menenangkan dirinya lalu melanjutkan akitivitas berpakaian di pagi hari sebelum ia berangkat ke rumah sakit. Tepat saat ia turun dari kamar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Sangat tepat waktu, Malfoy," sapa Hermione saat membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan siapa sosok yang sudah berada disana.

"_Well, good morning to you too, Granger,"_ balas Malfoy sarkastik.

Tanpa memersilahkan tamunya masuk, Hermione menutup rapat pintu rumahnya. "Apa maumu?"

"Kau tak memersilahkan aku masuk?"

"Aku rasa tak perlu."

Jeda sejenak sebelum Hermione kembali membuka mulutnya. "Jadi apa maumu?"

"Jika kau semarah ini padaku, aku rasa kau sudah mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts mengenai kondisi Alistair, bukan?"

Hermione tak menjawbanya. Wanita itu hanya menatap Draco yang semua orang dapat memahami arti bahwa ia sudah mengetahuinya. "Arrythmhia yang ia alami adalah efek dari kelainan katupnya," ujar Draco yang didengar dengan saksama oleh Hermione.

Semarah dan sekesal apapun ia tak mau sedikitpun menyela Draco saat ini. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin meredam amarahnya sejak pria itu menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya. Kesehatan Alistair adalah yang utama dan Draco adalah healer yang tepat untuk putranya

"Hasil echo bagus. Tak ada kebocoran baru, oleh karena itu kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kalimat terakhir dari Draco membuat Hermione tak sanggup lagi meredam emosinya. "Tak perlu khawatir katamu? Alistair anakku, Malfoy. Penyakit yang diidapnya bukanlah influenza atau radang tebiasa. Jantungnya bermasalah dan efek lain baru saja muncul di dirinya. Lalu kau memintaku tak khawatir. Apakah kau gila?"

Wanita yang hari ini mengenakan jubah biru tua dengan sepatu boots hitam itu mengoceh panjang lebar pada Draco. "Alistair memintaku untuk tak mengatakan hal ini padamu agar kau tak khawatir," balas Draco.

Hermione terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan Draco. Alistair tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Hermione tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena dianugerahi putera seperti Alistair. Namun, wanita yang pagi itu menggerai rambut cokelat ikalnya itu tak ingin terlihat kalah di depan Draco dan ia kembali membuka suara. "Tetapi dia anak dibawah umur, kau tahu bahwa ia wajib di dampingi."

"Aku menganggap keadaannya mendesak dan setahuku kau sedang berada di ruang operasi. Dan aku sudah meminta Hogwarts mengabarkan hal ini padamu," balas Draco dengan sangat tenang.

"Tapi dia anakku!"

Draco menghela napas mengahadapi emosi Hermione yang meledak-ledak di hadapannya. "Secara fakta sejak satu minggu yang lalu, Alistair juga anakku."

Kini Hermione yang ikut menghela napas_. "I am his mother and his legal guardian. You are just biological father. You are still no one."_

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir dari Hermione sebelum ia membuka payungnya untuk menerobos hujan pagi hari di kota London ini. Refleks Draco memegang pergelangan tangan Hermione untuk menahannya. "Naiklah ke mobilku. Aku juga akan ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi ini hujan deras."

"Itulah guna payung diciptakan."

Hermione menghilang dari pandangan Draco sesaat kemudian.

000

Hujan lebat tak kunjung reda mengguyur seisi kota London hari ini. Baru saja Draco Malfoy akan mengakhiri shift-nya, sebuah seranta terdengar dari kantung jubah healer-nya. Kode ER terpampang di atas-nya. Draco memasukkan alat seranta itu kembali ke kantungnya dan berjalan menuju ER.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada seorang perawat sesaat ia sampai di ER sore ini.

Kedaan ruangan gawat darurat itu tampak sepi. Sejauh matanya memandang bahkan tak ada satupun pasien di bangsalnya. Hanya ada beberapa perawat dan healer jaga di ER ini.

"Ada kecelakaan mobil sihir yang berlokasi di dekat sungai tak jauh dari rumah sakit kita. Info yang kami dapat dari paramedic ada beberapa yang mengalami cedera thorax," jelas perawat itu yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Draco.

Tak berselang lam suara sirine dari ambulance sihir terdengar. Satu per satu korban di bawa menggunakan brankar menuju bangsalnya masing-masing di ER ini. Ada sekitar lima pasien yang masuk dengan keadaan bervariatif. Hanya ada satu dengan cedera thorax dan sudah ditangani oleh Draco dan kini sedang menuju radiologi untuk MRI.

"Setalah hasil MRI selesai segera kabari aku dan hubungi bagian Neuro, aku melihat ada sedikit trauma di kepalanya," ujar Draco pada salah satu residen yang sedang di bawah bimbingannya minggu ini.

"Yes Healer Malfoy."

Baru saja ia membuka jubahnya healeir jaga ER ini meneriakan namanya. "Healer Malfoy, kau bisa membantuku?" tanya dari kejauhan.

Healer itu tengah menunggu di ambang pintu ER. Ada satu ambulance lagi yang terdengar sayup-sayup mendekati ER dari rumah sakit ini. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, ambulance yang sedari tadi ditunggu menunjukkan wujudnya. Seorang paramedic dengan sigap turun terlebih dahulu sementara yang lain sedang bersiap menurunkan brankar.

"Wanita 34 tahun, hypothermia. Suhu sekitar 29 derajat celcius dan detak jantungnya hilang timbul," jelas paramedic itu kepada healer jaga ER ini dan tentunya Draco.

Mendengar kondisi pasien yang sangat tidak baik, Draco memberi isyarat pada resident-nya untuk mendekat. "Hyphotermia. Siapkan oksigen yang telah dilembabkan dan infus yang dihangatkan."

"Sekarang?" tanya resident itu.

Draco menatapnya kesal. "Lusa."

"Sekarang!" tambah Draco seperti mendesis yang membuat resident itu lari secepat mungkin dari hadapannya.

"_Bloody hell!"_

Sontak Draco berlari ke arah brankar itu setelah mendengar healer jaga tadi berteriak. Draco membeku ketika melihat sosok pucat yang berada di atas brankar itu. "Healer Granger!" panggil healer jaga itu.

"Healer Granger, kau dapat mendengarku?" tambahnya lagi.

Di saat healer jaga itu mulai mendorong brankar menuju ruangan yang lebih hangat, Draco hanya mematung di tempatnya. "It can not be real," bisiknya.

000

to be continued

**A/N** : Its been two months. I apology for that. How are you guys? How's Indonesia? I really hope you are in good perfect health. Stay safe and stay healthy guys. COVID-19's breakdown its really give me a huge effect in Dubai now. My sons are study from home started on February until now. My girl can not take a nap regularly like she used to do cause her brother always do some brotherhood things everyday. But thank God, my mother in laws a.k.a Opung Boru-nya anak-anak is in the house right now hehe. She helps me a lot. Dan dari semua penjelasan saya, hal itulah yang buat saya susah sekali membuka laptop. Dan membuat saya terlambat posting cerita ini hingga dua bulan lebih. Exhausted is my middle name now.

Btw, enough for this babbling. So how's this chapter? Please leave your comment. Thank you so much guys. Stay safe:)


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. JK Rowling has!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Its Healer Granger."_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Is she die?"_

"_Bloody hell!"_

"_She is dead."_

Suara-suara itu yang terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ER. Para healer dan perawat berlalu lalang berusaha memastikan bahwa wanita yang terlihat pucat pasi dengan badan sedingin es yang sudah terbungkus dengan selimut penghangat adalah Hermione Granger. Dengan segala usaha untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya Draco Malfoy berjalan menembus kerumunan yang sedang memastikan bahwa Healer Granger tengah di ambang kematian saat ini. "Tutup pintunya," ujar Draco pada seorang perawat.

Dengan cekatan perawat itu menutup pintunya_. "Page all of my residents and my intern now," _perintahnya yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh perawat itu.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, ia menggeser healer jaga ER tadi agar ia dapat langsung memeriksa keadaan Hermione. _"Don't stop compression,"_ ujarnya pada healer itu.

Draco memeriksa pupil matanya dan memantau detak jantungnya dari monitor jantung sihir di sisi tempat tidur Hermione. "Siapakan alat cuci darah dan darah O negative yang telah dihangatkan sebanyak yang kalian dapatkan sekarang juga di OR," ujar Draco pada resident-nya.

"_Yes, Healer Malfoy."_

Kedua resident itu langsung menghambur keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melaksanakan perintah attending-nya. Sementara itu healer jaga ER yang hari ini sedang bertugas mulai tumbang karena kelelahan memompa jantung Hermione. _"Give me ephi,"_ ucap healer jaga itu pada salah satu perawat untuk merangsang kerja jantung Hermione.

"_No!"_ Draco berteriak untuk menghentikannya.

Dengan cekatan Draco memompa jantung Hermione untuk memberikannya resusitasi. "Kita tidak bisa memberikannya ephi sekarang. Tubuhnya belum siap," jawab Draco sambil terus memompa jantung Hermione dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hermione?"

Tetiba saja Professor Sinistra masuk ke ruang itu. Raut wajahnya takut namun tetap tenang karena ia sedang berhadapan dengan banyak sekali orang disana. "Hypothermia," jawab Draco singkat.

Sinistra yang melihat monitor jantung yang tak mengalami perubahan dan suhu tubuh Hermione yang tak kunjung meningkat mulai diserang ketakutan yang lebih lagi. _"Malfoy, is she die?"_ tanya Sinistra pelan.

"_No, she is not. She is not die until she is warm and die," _balas Draco cepat.

Draco memberi sinyal pada semua resident dan intern-nya yang berada di ruangan itu untuk mendekat dan membantunya untuk memompa jantung Hermione. "Jangan berhenti untuk memompa jantungnya hingga suhunya mencapai 30 derajat celcius lalu bawa langsung menuju OR. Kalian paham?"

"_Yes, Healer Malfoy,"_ jawab mereka bersamaan.

Professor Sinistra menghampiri Draco yang terengah-engah setelah terus-terusan memompa jantung Hermione. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menjaga jantungnya tetap berdetak sambil terus menghangatkan tubuhnya lalu membawanya ke OR untuk prosedur bypass karena dia mengalami ventricular fibrillation lalu mengalirkan darah hangat ke tubuhnya," jelas Draco.

"Tapi tak ada perubahan berarti sedari tadi, Malfoy. Aku takut jika kita sudah terlambat," balas Sinistra.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, ia belum dapat dikatakan mati hingga tubuhnya kembali menghangat dan akhinya mati."

"Suhunya naik!" teriak salah seorang intern yang sudah berpeluh keringat karena ikut memompa jantung Hermione sedari tadi serta ditambah dengan suhu ruangan yang dinaikkan semaksimal mungkin untuk kebutuhan Hermione.

Healer Malfoy itu langsung mendekati Hermione dan kembali memeriksa reaksi pupil Hermione. _"Its work," _ gumamnya.

"Siapkan OR saat ini juga, kita kesana sekarang," ujar Draco yang langsung naik ke tubuh Hermione untuk terus memberinya kompresi jantung sepanjang perjalanan ER menuju OR.

000

Draco Malfoy berdiri dalam diam dengan suara bising dari mesin ventilator sihir dan mesin bypass yang menjadi latar suara ruang operasi ini. Beberapa resident dan intern yang membantu memompa jantung Hermione secara manual tampak begitu kelelahan. Sudah lebih dari dua jam, namun tak ada perubahan pada monitor jantung Hermione. Tak ada detak sama sekali yang ditunjukkan disana. Secara bergantian Draco memeriksa mesin bypass yang masih terus bekerja dan juga monitor jantung. Seharusnya jantungnya sudah berdetak normal sekarang, namun sama sekali tak ada kemajuan pada monitor di hadapannya.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sinistra yang tak meninggalkan OR sedari tadi.

"Aku yakin."

Hanya itu jawaban dari Draco. Sedikitpun ia tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hermione.

"_Come on, Hermione."_

"_Please come back to me."_

Bisik Draco yang hanya dapat didengar olehnya.

Professor Sinistra kembali mengambil posisi di samping Draco lalu menepuk bahunya perlahan. "Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam, kau sudah berhenti memompa jantungnya terlalu lama. Aku takut kita sudah terlambat," ujar Sinistra dari balik maskernya.

"Kita tidak terlambat," balas Draco.

"Jantungnya akan kembali berfungsi sesaat lagi."

Tepat sesaat setelah Draco mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, monitor jantung menunjukkan pergerakan yang hanya berhasil ditangkap oleh matanya. _"Charge 120,"_ perintah Draco pada perawat yang bertugas.

"_Clear."_

Tubuh Hermione tersentak di atas meja operasi, tapi sayang sekali tak ada sedikitpun perubahan pada monitor jantungnya.

"_Charge 150!"_

"_Clear."_

Dan kembali tubuh Hermione tersentak di atas meja operasi dan lagi-lagi pula tak ada perubahan pada monitor jantungnya. Tidak ada detak jantung yang terbaca disana.

"_Charge 200."_

"_Draco, stop!" _perintah Sinistra.

"_You hurt her. Let her go, Draco,"_ tambah Sinistra lagi yang mencoba menenangkan Draco.

Draco menepis tangan Sinistra yang berada di pundaknya. _"I saw the pulse. So step back, Arthur."_

"_Charge 200!"_ perintahnya lagi pada perawat itu.

"_Clear."_

Masih belum ada perubahan, Draco memejamkan matanya sesaat. _Please help me, Hermione. Please comeback. Please comeback for Alistair and me._ Hanya itu pintanya dalam hati_. "Charge 300!"_ teriaknya lagi.

"_Stop Malfoy,"_ kali ini Sinistra benar-benar marah dibuatnya.

Sinistra tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy tak akan membiarkan Hermione Granger mati di meja operasinya, tapi semua ini sudah keterlaluan. Secara pandangan medis normal, Hermione sudah tak dapat ditolong lagi. Jantung sudah berhenti terlalu lama.

"_Do it!"_ perintah Draco lagi.

Perawat itu tampak bingung harus mematuhi Malfoy atau Sinistra. Ia hanya melempar pandang antara Malfoy dan Sinistra secara bergantian. _"I am in charge for this OR now, so do as I say. Charge 300!"_

Perawat itu melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf pada Sinistra lalu menekan tombol mesin defibrillator. _"Clear,"_ ia ikut berteriak.

Bip.

Bip.

Suara monitor jantung Hermione akhirnya berbunyi. Jantungnya kembali berfungsi. Detak jantungnya kembali terdengar. Semua orang di OR tampak terkejut dan berbahagia. Draco terduduk lemas di sisi meja operasi Hermione. _"Thank you."_

"_Thank you for coming back to me,"_ ujarnya.

000

Hermione Granger sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal dan begitupula jantungnya sudah dapat berdetak dengan sendirinya. Ia sudah berada di ruang perawatan intensive lebih dari satu hari namun tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Healer dari bagian neuro masih memantau terus kerja otaknya. Mereka takut terjadi kerusakan pada otaknya karena jantunganya berhenti terlalu lama. Healer dari bagian internist juga terus memantau seluruh pergerakan enzim serta hormone Hermione. Suhu tubuhnya yang sempat berada di bawah 30 derajat celcius membuat adanya kerusakan enzim dalam tubuh yang dapat menyebabkan kegagalan organ dalam.

Sementara para healer tak henti memeriksa kondisi Hermione secara bergantian, Draco Malfoy tak sekalipun bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia duduk tepat sisi ranjang wanita itu dengan mata yang awas akan komplikasi apapun yang dapat saja terjadi sewaktu-waktu. Rasa lelah dan kantuk seakan ditepis mentah-mentah olehnya. Ia hanya tak mau melewatkan sedikitpun momen dengan Hermione melihat kondisinya yang belum juga sadarkan diri.

"Malfoy."

Suara dari ambang pintu perawatan itu mengalihkan perhatian Draco sesaat. Harry dan Ginny Potter serta Ron dan Luna Weasley sudah berdiri disana. Draco membetulkan posisi duduknya saat mereka memasuki ruang perawatan itu. Ginny membuka tirai dari ruang perawatan itu dan mempersilahkan sinar matahari untuk masuk ke dalamnya, walau terlihat sedikit malu-malu. Sedangkan Luna menata vas yang berisikan lily putih, bunga kesukaan Hermione. Harry dan Ron sudah berdiri di sisi lain dari tempat tidur di ruang perawatan ini. "Kapan dia akan sadarkan diri?" tanya Harry kepada Draco.

Pria berambut pirang yang tampak lelah itu hanya mengedikan bahunya. "Apa maksudmu? Apakah Hermione tak akan sadarkan diri?" Ron ikut bertanya.

"Seharusnya ia sudah sadar sekarang. Seluruh organ dalamnya bekerja dengan sempurna dan tak ada kerusakan di otaknya untuk sementara ini. Semuanya bergantung pada Granger, kapan ia memutuskan untuk sadar," balas Draco sambil menatap Hermione yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku yakin ia akan sadar tak lama lagi," ujar Luna yang sudah selesai menata lily-lily putih itu ke dalam vas dan meletakkanya tepat di sisi ranjang Hermione.

Tak ada yang merespon ucapan Luna, hanya Ron yang memegang tangan istrinya itu sambil tersenyum. Masing-masing dari mereka sedang larut dalam pikirannya. Hanya hening yang terasa dengan suara ventilator dan monitor jantung yang melatari suaranya. Hanya Harry yang keluar dari ruangan itu sesaat setelah ponsel sihirnya berdering. Tak lama setelahnya ia masuk dan semua mata tertuju padanya. "Tim Auror sudah menemukan penyebab Hermione berada di sungai itu," ujar Harry.

"Ia tidak kecelakaan seperti yang kita duga. Ia sedang berada di area itu saat kecelakaan yang menimpa mobil itu terjadi. Ia berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama lalu menelepon paramedics, namun sepertinya ia tergelincir jatuh ke tepi sungai dan tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya. Sampai saat paramedic dan Auror menyisir tempat itu dan menemukannya di tepi sungai dengan tubuh separuh terendam air dan hujan yang mengguyur," jelas Harry.

"_Bloody hell!"_ umpat Ron.

"Tipikal Granger," ucap Draco pelan.

Ginny dan Luna menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah mendengar penjelasan itu. Sementara itu Draco kembali menatap Hermione. Pantas saja tubuhnya kehilangan panas sebanyak itu. Terendam air sungai dan terguyur hujan deras dengan waktu yang lama untung saja tak membunuhnya. Draco tak dapat membayangkan betapa tersiksanya Granger saat itu.

"Pulanglah," ujar Harry pada Draco yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Draco cepat.

Harry menggeleng. "Kau tampak sangat lelah. Perawat mengatakan bahwa kau yang menangani Hermione sejak di ER sampai saat operasi. Beristirahatlah, kami akan disini secara bergantian."

Draco tertegun sejenak. Sejak kapan mereka bertingkah seperti seorang sahabat. "Pulanglah Malfoy," tambah Ginny.

"Kami akan menjaga Hermione dan mengabarinya bergitu ia terbangun," Ginny kembali menambahkan.

Draco sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan tidur dan beristirahat saat ini. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursi itu lalu memeriksa semua alat penyokong hidup Hermione lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hermione yang lagi-lagi masih belum sadarkan diri. "Aku akan pulang beberapa jam," ujar Draco dengan nada dinginnya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

000

Sesampainya di kediamannya, Draco sama sekali tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya berusaha mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak lalu mandi dan kembali ke St Mungo secepatnya. Sepanjang jalan ia memikirkan apakah ia harus memberitahu keadaan Hermione pada Alistair atau tidak. Sudah lebih dari satu hari ibunya tak sadarkan diri dan hal itu bukanlah kabar baik di dunia medis. Ia menyesap gelas kertas berukuran besar yang berisikan kopi panas di dalamnya secara perlahan sambil berjalan menuju ruang perawatan Hermione. Jika sampai besok wanita itu belum juga sadarkan diri, Draco akan memberitahukan kabar ini pada Alistair, itulah keputusannya.

Lorong ruang perawatan ini tampak sepi. Tak ada sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat jendela meski waktu baru menunjukan pukul lima sore karena London sudah berada di awal musim dinginnya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan ruang perawatan Hermione yang terlihat kosong. Tak ada Harry dan istrinya atau Ron dan Luna. Ia masih ingat bahwa mereka akan bergantian menjaga tapi keyataannya tidak. Namun hal yang paling menyita perhatian Draco adalah Hermione juga tak ada di ranjangnya. Ranjang serta ruangan itu tampak rapih seperti sudah tak akan dipakai lagi. Jantung Draco mulai berdegup dengan kencang. "Tak mungkin," ucapnya.

Ia langsung masuk ke toilet dalam ruangan itu dan kosong. Ia memeriksa tabung oksigen yang sudah dimatikan dan ventilator yang sudah tak lagi ada di ruangan itu. Ia juga memeriksa alat-alat kesehatan yang tadi dibutuhkan Hermione yang kini sudah menghilang. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi ia keluar dari ruangan itu lalu menuju nurse station. _"Damn it!"_ umpatnya saat tempat itu kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Ini masih sore, kemana semua perawat itu," ujarnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia melihat papan tulis sihir yang berisi daftar pasien yang berada di ruang perawatan ini dan ia tak menemukan nama Hemione Granger disana_. "Fuck,"_ lagi-lagi ia mengumpat.

"Tak mungkin," ujarnya.

Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang melihat situasinya saat ini. Tak banyak kemungkinan dari hilangnya Hermione dari ruang perawatan intesivenya selain kematian. Memikirkan bahwa Hermione meninggal benar-benar membuat perutnya mual bukan kepalang. Suara dari perawat-perawat yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya mengalihkan perhatian Draco_. "Are you sure she's dead?"_ tanya salah satu dari perawat itu.

"_They brought her to morgue a hour ago," _jawab perawat lainnya.

Langkah perawat-perawat terhenti saat melihat Draco Malfoy sedang berdiri di depan nurse station mereka. Pria itu mematung seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya tadi. Hermione sudah sudah dibawa ke ruang jenazah satu jam yang lalu. Ia berusaha mencari pembenaran bahwa bukan Hermione Granger yang tengah mereka bicarakan, tapi hanya dia pasien wanita di bangsal itu sejak Draco pulang tadi pagi. _"Is she dead?"_ tanya Draco pada perawat-perawat itu.

Mereka hanya bertukar pandang lalu mengangguk. _"She's in morgue now?"_

Dan lagi-lagi perawat-perawat itu mengangguk walau depan tatapan bingung. "Apakah Sinistra tahu?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Professor Sinistra yang menyatakan kematiannya," jawab salah satu perawat itu lagi.

"_Damn it."_

Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco Malfoy sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

000

Draco Malfoy berjalan gontai menjauh dari bangsal tempat terakhir ia melihat Hermione tadi. Rasa menyesal teramat besar menyelimuti dirinya saat ini. Ia menyesal pulang hanya untuk sekadar beristirahat. Ia menyesal tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Alistair sehingga ia tak sempat mengucapkan kalimat terkahir pada ibunya. Tatapannya kosong hingga ia tak memedulikan para resident dan intern yang menyapanya sepanjang lorong.

"Malfoy."

Pria berambut pirang yang hari ini mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana berwarna cokelat cerah dan jubah hitam itu tetap berjalan tanpa memedulikan siapapun yang memanggilnya.

"Malfoy!"

"Malfoy! Apakah kau tuli?"

Kali ini ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu mencari sumber suara itu. "Sinistra," ujarnya.

Pria paruh baya itu menghampirinya. "Kau sakit?" tanya Sinistra yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Draco.

"Kau tampak seperti tercium Dementor. Apakah kau sudah beristirahat setelah merawat Hermione kemarin seharian penuh?" tambah Sinistra lagi.

Tatapan Draco langsung fokus pada mentornya selama ia berada di program magang dan residensi bertahun-tahun lalu. "Apakah ia kesakitan di saat terakhirnya?" Draco berbalik tanya pada Sinistra dan tak menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Kening Sinistra mengerut mendengarnya. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Apakah ia sekarang sudah di ruang jenazah?"

Kerutan di kening Sinistra semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tak tahu apa dan siapa yang dibicarakan oleh Draco Malfoy. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang dijawab, ia justru berbalik tanya dengan pertanyaan yang membingungkan. "Siapa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang kesakitan di saat akhirnya? Siapa yang meninggal?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"Maksudmu Hermione meninggal?" tambah Arthur Sinistra lagi.

Kali ini Draco yang menunjukkan wajah bingungnya lalu dengan cepat mengangguk. "Perawat-perawat itu mengatakan bahwa ia meninggal dan sekarang tubuhnya sudah berada di ruang jenazah."

"Mereka bahkan mengatakan bahwa kau yang menyatakan kematiannya," tambah Draco.

Professor Sinistra sudah paham dengan apa dan siapa yang tengah dibicarakan Draco saat ini. _"She was not Hermione. She was Jane Doe."_

"_So she is alive?"_

"_Alive and awake. She is in the end of the aisle_. Di ruang perawatan biasa."

"_Fuck,"_ umpat Draco.

Seperti tak lagi memedulikan Sinistra lagi, Draco berlari menyusuri lorong bangsal perawatan yang terasa sangat panjang baginya hari ini. Ia terhenti saat melihat Luna dan Ginny keluar dari sebuah ruangan. _"Ah there you are,"_ ujar Luna saat melihat Draco berlari mendatangi mereka.

"Kau seperti dikejar grim saja," ujar Ginny.

"Dia sudah sadarkan diri?" tanya Draco.

"Ah iya, dia sudah sadar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kami ingin menghubungimu dan kami sadar tak ada satupun dari kami yang memiliki nomor kontakmu."

Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia masuk ke ruang dimana Hermione berada. Ia terengah-engah. Benar kata Ginny tadi, pria itu tampak bak habis dikejar grim. Ia tertegun menatap Hemione yang sudah setengah bersandar di ranjangnya. Matanya terlihat sayu. Tak ada lagi ventilator. Alat pemantau fungsi otak dan monitor jantungnya terlihat sangat normal. "Draco Malfoy," sapa wanita itu.

Draco masih mematung di tempatnya. "Malfoy sudah datang, kami pamit dahulu. Aku dan Luna akan datang esok hari lagi, okay?" kata-kata itu dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum lemah dari Hermione.

Ginny dan Luna mengecup puncak kepala Hermione bergantian. _"Thank you,_" balas Hermione pelan.

"Beristiharatlah," balas Ginny.

Setelah saling angguk dengan Malfoy, mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Draco perlahan berjalan mendekati ranjang perawatan Hermione dalam diam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju monitor jantung yang masih tersambung dengan tubuh wanita itu. Ia memerhatikan saturasi oksigen serta ritme jantung dari Hermione Granger yang terpampang di monitor itu. Semuanya terlihat normal. Tak selesai disitu saja, ia memeriksa hasil dari pindai aktivitas otak wanita itu dan hasilnya sangat normal. Dan lagi, tak berhenti disitu saja, pria yang masih tak bersuara itu mengeluarkan stetoskop sihirnya dan tanpa meminta izin dari si empunya tubuh ia langsung memeriksa Hermione. Sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakan stetoskop sihir dari Draco Malfoy. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Hermione dengan suaranya yang lemah sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Draco.

Draco masih belum membuka suaranya. Matanya masih menatap Hermione tanpa ekspresi. Begitu datar sampai Hermione bingung apakah ia senang dengan keadaan Hermione saat ini atau justru tidak.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kembali Hermione membuka suaranya.

"Kau dibawa oleh paramedic ke ER dengan suhu tubuh 29 derajat celcius. Kau sedingin cadaver sore itu. Dan kau tak sadarkan diri untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, Hermione," balas Draco.

Hermione tersenyum. _"It was just hypothermia. And I am okay now."_

"_I thought you will die."_

"_I am not gonna die until I warm and die and you know about it. My body and my organs was shut down and you bring them back. You reboot me. You bring me back, Draco. And thank you for not give up on me,"_ balas Hermione yang menggenggam tangan Draco.

Draco menatap Hermione dalam dan membalas genggamannya. _"I will never give up on you."_

Hermione tersenyum_. "Thank you,"_ balasnya yang masih mengenggam erat jemari Draco sambil tertidur perlahan.

000

"Kau yakin akan pulang hari ini?" suara Harry terdengar dari ujung ponsel sihir Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk sambil membereskan barang-barangnya di ruangan itu. "Sangat yakin."

Ia menyukai berada di St Mungo, tapi sebagai healer bukan sebagai pasien. Dan tadi malam Draco sudah menandatangani perizinan untuk kepulangannya sore ini. Jadi, apalagi yang harus ditunggunya?

"Tunggulah satu jam lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu," balas Harry.

"Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan," tambah sahabatnya itu.

Hermione tersenyum walaupun ia tahu bahwa Harry tak akan melihatnya. "Tak perlu, Harry. Aku bisa sendiri. Aku sudah sangat sehat. Bahkan aku bisa mengoperasi pasienku besok hari," candanya.

"Jangan sembarangan," tandas Harry.

"Kau masih belum pulih seratus persen dan kau tak boleh ber-Apparate atau menggunakan jaringan floo lagipula kau tak membawa mobilmu, bagaimana kau akan pulang Mione?" tambah Harry lagi yang lebih terdengar bagaikan Mrs Weasley yang sedang mengocehi anak-anaknya.

Wanita itu terkekeh mendengarnya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang perawatannya dan sudah sangat siap untuk pulang ke rumahnya. "Ada banyak taxi sihir yang bisa mengantarku pulang dengan aman Harry."

"_But…,"_

Belum selesai Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hermione memotongnya. _"No but, Harry Potter. And end of the discussion. Bye Harry and I love you,"_ kekeh Hermione yang langsung mematikan sambungannya lalu merapihkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut karena aktvitas membereskan barang-barangnya tadi.

"_Are you ready?"_

Draco Malfoy sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang perawatannya. Tak ada jubah putih healer atau baju scrub biru yang selalu dipakainnya di rumah sakit ini. Sore ini ia mengenakan kemeja biru tua dengan celana cream dan jubah yang senada dengan kemejanya yang menandakan bahwa shift-nya telah berakhir dan ia siap untuk pulang.

"_What are you doing here, Malfoy?"_ tanya Hermione heran.

Malfoy sudah melakukan _final check_ dan juga sudah mengeluarkan surat pernyataan bahwa ia dapat pulang sore ini, lalu untuk apa lagi ia berada disini? _"Taking you home,"_ jawabnya cepat.

"Apakah kau gila? Tidak perlu," balas Hermione.

Draco menyandarkan dirinya di pintu ruangan itu yang separuh terbuka sambil bersedekap. "Kau tidak membawa mobil sihir dan kondisimu tak memungkin untuk ber-Apparate atau menggunakan jaringan floo, dan kau tak mungkin mendapatkan taxi sihir karena hujan terlalu deras di luar sana," jelas pria itu panjang lebar persis seperti Harry tadi.

Terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dan ia yakin tak ada guna pula berdebat dengan pria pirang ini, Hermione hanya mengangguk. "Kau butuh kursi roda?" tanya Draco yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan dari Hermione.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sudah gila? Aku baik-baik saja," balas Hermione cepat.

Draco mengedik. "Hanya berusaha sopan kepada pasienku."

"Aku bukan pasienmu lagi."

"Sampai dua kali kontrol ke depan, kau masih pasienku, Granger."

Hermione menghela napas panjang lalu mengambil _duffel bag_-nya sebelum keluar dari ruang perawatannya. Dengan sigap Draco mengambil alih tas itu. Kening Hermione mengerut kesal dengan tingkah Draco yang membuatnya terlihat sangat lemah_. "Bloody hell, Malfoy!_ Aku bukan jompo dan aku baik-baik saja."

Pria itu hanya mengedik tanpa peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Hermione dan berjalan dengan tetap membawa tas Hermione sambil mendahuluinya untuk keluar dari ruang perawatan ini menuju parkiran dari rumah sakit ini dimana mobil sihir Draco berada. Beberapa pasang mata baik itu perawat, para resident dan intern bahkan beberapa attending mencuri-curi pandang kepada mereka. Mereka bertukar pandang dari arah Draco dan duffel bag Hermione yang dijinjingnya kepada Hermione yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arahnya dan Draco. Lagi-lagi Hermione ingin sekali menghela napas terpanjangnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia terserang hypothermia lalu sampai-sampai mereka memandang berbeda ia dan Draco saat ini? Tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal aneh, Hermione mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari tatapan-tatapan tadi.

Mereka berkendara dalam diam sepanjang perjalanan dari St Mungo menuju kediaman Hermione. Hanya ada alunan lembut music dari mobil sihir Draco dan suara hujan deras di luar sana yang sesekali terdengar dari dalam mobil ini dan tentunya suara-suara dari masing-masing pikiran mereka.

"_Thank you,"_ ucap Hermione saat mobil itu sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Draco melepaskan seat belt yang dikenakannya. "Untuk apa?" balasnya dengan satu alis mengerut.

"Untuk semuanya," balas Hermione yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh pria itu.

Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia turun dari mobilnya dan dengan sigap membuka pintu belakang mobilnya untuk mengambil payung, duffel bag milik Hermione dan sebuah paper bag cokelat berlambang restaurant kesukaan mereka. Dari wanginya, Hermione sudah tahu bahwa isinya adalah _chicken mushroom soup_ yang menjadi menu khusus saat mereka berkunjung kesana bertahun-tahun lalu. Namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, Hermione sontak membuka seat belt-nya namun kalah cepat dengan Draco yang langsung membukakannya pintu sambil memayunginya hingga teras rumah Hermione.

"_Stop it, Draco,"_ ujar Hermione saat mereka sudah berada di teras rumahnya.

Hujan sudah berhenti namun udara di awal Desember kota London amat sangat menggigit bagi siapapun. Masih menjinjing duffel bag Hermione dan paper bag berisi makanan untuk wanita itu Draco merapalkan mantra penghangat dan seketika Hermione dapat merasakannya. Kembali wanita itu menghela napasnya. _"Please stop it, Draco."_

"Aku baik-baik saja dan aku dapat mengurus diriku sendiri," tambah Hermione lagi.

Draco menatap Hermione. Menatapnya lurus tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi, tapi Hermione dapat membaca kedataran raut muka pria ini. Raut khawatir tengah terpancar disana. "Jika kau dapat mengurus dirimu sendiri kau tak akan jatuh ke sungai sialan itu dan berakhir dengan hypothermia," jawab Draco.

"_It was just hypothermia, Draco. I am really fine now."_

"_It was not just hypothermia, Granger. I saw no rhythm on your heart fucking monitor and my heart just stopped when I realized that," balas Draco._

Kali ini Draco yang menghela napas. "Mungkin kau berpikir reaksiku berlebihan karena kau adalah ibu dari puteraku, tapi bukan itu alasannya. Semua ini karena dirimu. Karena kau adalah Hermione Granger."

Draco memberikan duffel bag dan paper bag berisi makan malam untuk Hermione kepada wanita itu. _"Take care and good night, Granger,"_ ucapnya lalu pergi dari hadapan Hermione.

Wanita itu masih mematung di tempatnya tadi. Kalimat demi kalimat dari Draco kembali terngiang di otaknya. Apa yang ia lakukan bukan karena ia adalah ibu dari puteranya, melainkan karena ia adalah Hermione Granger. _Bloody hell!_

000

Lebih dari satu minggu Hermione mengambil cuti untuk pemulihan di kediamannya. Tak banyak yang ia lakukan dan kebosanan sudah membuat membuatnya hampir mati perlahan. Dan ia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya saat akan kembali ke rumah sakit hari ini. Ia sudah sangat rindu untuk kembali ke ruang operasi dan menyembuhkan pasien-pasiennya.

Beberapa hari menjelang Natal salju mulai turun di kota London. Ia sangat senang dengan hal ini. Natal sudah berada di depan mata artinya Alistair akan pulang selama dua minggu untuk berlibur bersamanya. Hermione tak menceritakan insiden kecelakaannya pada putera semata wayangnya itu. Selain akan mengganggu pikirannya, ia juga tak ingin Alistair menjadi stress dan memperburuk kondisi jantungnya. Ia berencana untuk mengatakannya saat liburan ini atau tidak sama sekali. Merasa cukup untuk kontemplasinya di pagi ini, Hermione langsung turun dari mobilnya dan siap untuk kembali bekerja.

"_Good morning, Healer Granger," _sapa Daniel, resident tahun ketiga favoritnya.

Hermione tersenyum. "_Morning Daniel,"_ balasnya

Pria dengan rambut hitam legam dengan kulit kecokelatan khas para keturunan Latin itu menyerahkan segelas kopi yang harumnya semerbak tercium ke seantero rumah sakit_. "Thanks,"_ ujar Hermione.

"Kopi itu dari Healer Malfoy," balasnya.

Hermione berhenti menyesap kopi di tangannya itu. "Ia mengatakan bahwa jadwal check-up mu diubah sore ini karena ada operasi mendadak pagi ini dan siang ini ia harus visit pasien terlebih dahulu."

Hermione menggeleng. Berpuluh tahun tak bertemu namun sifat semena-menanya masih mendarah daging. "Bagaimana bila aku tak bisa sore ini?" balas Hermione kesal.

Kali ini Daniel yang menggeleng. "Kau bisa Healer Granger. Pagi ini kau akan visit ke beberapa pasien lalu melanjutkan dengan appendectomy dan laparotomy untuk pasien dengan perforasi usus. Kecuali kau ada operasi darurat, setelahnya kau tak memiliki jadwal lagi," jawab Daniel.

"Kau memberitahukan jadwalku pada Malfoy?" tanya Hermione yang masih kesal dan tidak percaya.

Dengan sangat polos Daniel Torres mengangguk. "Jadwalmu bukanlah sebuah rahasia, bukan?" ia berbalik tanya.

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Siapkan semua data pasien untuk visit pagi ini dan atur semua persiapan operasiku setelahnya," balas Hermione yang berjalan meninggalkan Daniel.

"_Copy, Healer Granger,"_ jawab Daniel yang mengekorinya.

Dan seperti yang diucapkan oleh Daniel Torres pagi ini, jadwalnya benar-benar kosong setelah operasi perforasi usus tadi. Hermione baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU untuk memeriksa pasien post-op nya saat mendengar beberapa resident dan intern juga perawat bahkan seorang attending, Abraham Fudge yang dahulu berada di program internship yang sama dengan dia dan Draco menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Aku sangat terkejut melihat kedekatan mereka," ujar salah satu resident.

"Benar, aku kira mereka tidak akur. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka rival sejak masih di Hogwarts dulu."

"Bukan hanya itu, aku masih ingat bagaimana Granger dan Malfoy saling bertatap sinis saat pertama kali bertemu, ketika perkenalan Granger sebagai Head Division of General Surgery," tambah yang lainnya.

Mereka hening sejenak, sementara Hermione menunggu mereka menyelesaikan obrolannya, wanita yang menggerai rambut ikalnya hari ini itu melanjutkan menulis laporan hasil post-op pasiennya. Setelah hening sejenak terdengar suara tawa dari Abraham Fudge. "Mereka berkencan selama masa internship kami," ujarnya enteng.

Suara riuh rendah terdengar dari kumpulan intern, resident dan attending itu.

"Tidak mungkin," ujar salah satu dari mereka tak percaya.

Hermione melihat Fudge menyesap kopi sorenya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tak tahu tepatnya apakah mereka benar berkencan atau hanya teman tidur. Tetapi, aku masih sangat ingat mereka selalu menggunakan on call room untuk melakukan aktivitasnya," kekeh Fudge.

_Damn it, Fudge!_ Umpat Hermione dalam hati dan berusaha untuk tenang dan tetap mendengarkan sampai mana pembicaraan mereka berlangsung.

"_So, she was with Malfoy?"_ tanya seorang intern yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Fudge tadi.

"_Or maybe she is,"_ kekeh seorang resident yang disambut dengan kekehan yang lainnya.

Mereka menyesap kopi sore sama seperti yang dilakukan Fudge tadi sambil bersenda gurau dengan topik yang berbeda. Dalam hati Hermione ingin sekali mengutuk mereka satu per satu. Pertama karena bergunjing di belakangnya dan kedua bisa-bisanya mereka mengambil jeda begitu lama dengan menyesap kopi sore mereka. Hermione tak mengingat bahwa ia bisa melakukan banyak aktivitas pribadi seperti ini semasa intership dan resident-nya. Ia akan sibuk untuk menemani para attending untuk visit pasien atau belajar mati-matian untuk ujiannya dan yang paling penting adalah ikut dalam setiap operasi yang ada.

Baru saja ia ingin menyudahi untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, tetiba saja mereka menyebut namanya kembali. "Aku rasa mereka kembali bersama."

"Kekasih atau teman tidur?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Hermione melihat salah satu dari resident itu mengedik. "Entahlah. Setahuku Malfoy dan Granger _single _sekarang. Mungkin saja teman tidur."

Hermione tak ingin lagi mendengar obrolan itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana namun kembali tertahan dengan ucapan salah satu intern yang terlihat sangat polos dibanding dengan yang lainnya. "Aku rasa mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman tidur saat ini. Healer Malfoy terlihat begitu mencintainya."

Semua mata tertuju pada intern berkacamata itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku berada di ER sampai OR saat Healer Granger mengalami hypothermia. Healer Malfoy seperti orang gila namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang saat berusaha menyelamatkannya. Ia meminta semua intern datang untuk membantunya mengompresi jantung Healer Granger bergantian sampai ia bisa melakukan prosedur bypass."

"Ah benar. Aku juga berada di OR saat ia terlihat begitu kalut karena jantung Granger tak kunjung menunjukkan rhythm," ucap seorang resident dari departemen cardio surgery yang dikenal oleh Hermione.

Resident itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak. "Aku ikut dalam banyak operasi bersama Malfoy. Ia sangat tenang bahkan di saat paling kritis sekalipun. Aku tak pernah melihat ia sekalut saat mengoperasi Granger."

"Aku juga melihat ia berada di ICU sampai di ruang perawatan menunggu Healer Granger untuk siuman tanpa bergerak sedikitpun," tambah yang lain.

"Tak hanya itu, aku bahkan melihat Malfoy menjemput Granger di ruangannya di hari kepulangannya setelah kecelakaan itu."

"Aku juga melihatnya," tambah yang lainnya.

"Malfoy juga membawakan duffel bag milik Granger. Empat tahun aku menjadi resident di St Mungo dan selama itu pula aku tak pernah melihat ia begitu perhatian terhadap seseorang seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Granger," ucap resident tadi.

Intern berkacamata itu menyunggingkan senyum bahagiannya. "Aku ingin sekali menjadi Healer Granger yang begitu dicintai oleh Healer Malfoy."

Mereka langsung tertawa mendengar komentar intern tersebut.

"Tapi bayangkan jika mereka benar bersama dan akhirnya mereka memilki seorang anak. Anak mereka pasti akan sangat rupawan."

Hermione hampir tersedak saat mendengarnya. Pertama, karena komentar bahwa Malfoy mencintainya dan kedua ketika mereka mengatakan bahwa jika ia dan Draco memiliki seorang anak maka ia akan sangat rupawan. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala mereka? Apakah mereka mencoba menjadi sutradara di dalam kehidupan Hermione dan Draco. Atau jangan-jangan intern berkacamata itu adalah seorang cenayang yang bisa melihat isi hati mereka berdua.

"Lalu apa urusannya dengan kalian jika anakku dan Granger benar-benar sangat rupawan?"

Tetiba saja Draco Malfoy datang menghampiri kerumunan itu yang sontak mengejutkan mereka. Abraham Fudge yang merupakan satu-satunya attending disana tampak ingin segera lari dari situasi tersebut, namun ditahannya karena ia tak mau hilang muka di depan para bawahannya. "Jangan diambil hati, mate. Mereka hanya ingin melepas lelah sejenak," ujar Fudge yang terlihat seakan ingin mencari muka itu.

Draco menyeringai kepada Fudge. "Untuk ukuran seorang lelaki ternyata kau terlalu bawel, Fudge. _And don't call me like that, I am not your mate,"_ balas Draco.

Beberapa resident menahan tawanya sementara para intern perlahan membubarkan dirinya. Mau tak mau Hermione juga menahan tawanya melihat wajah Fudge yang memerah karena komentar Draco tadi. Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah nurse station dan tatapan mereka beradu. Pria itu hanya menjentikkan salah satu alisnya. Daniel Torres yang mengikuti Draco di belakangnya tadi ikut menoleh ke arah Hermione_. "There you are Healer Granger,"_ ucap Daniel yang sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Dan kembali sontak Fudge dan resident-resident itu menatap Granger kemudian terkejut. Mereka malu bukan kepalang karena ketahuan bergunjing oleh dua subjek gunjingannya sekaligus. Hermione berjalan kesana dengan tersenyum. "Lain kali jika ada yang ingin kalian ketahui mengenai kehidupan pribadiku, jangan sungkan bertanya langsung padaku. Terutama kau Fudge, kita berada di satu program internship, bukan?" ujar Hermione yang membuat Fudge semakin kehilangan mukanya karena ternyata Hermione mendengar semua yang ia ucapkan.

Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Draco. "Kau sudah selesai dengan semua operasimu? Kau bisa memeriksaku sekarang?" tanya Hermione yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Draco.

"Ayo Torres," ujar Malfoy pergi meninggalkan Fudge dan resident-resident-nya dengan Hermione yang berada di belakangnya bersama Daniel Torres.

"_Aye, Healer Malfoy."_

000

Matahari sudah hilang di peraduan. Salju kembali turun perlahan dari langit yang sudah terlihat gelap gulita meski sore baru saja berlalu. Daniel Torres yang akan berada di bawah service Draco sampai seminggu kedepan sudah meninggalkannya dengan Hermione untuk melakukan pre-op untuk operasi Fallot Syndrome pada anak lelaki yang baru berusia 6 bulan. Sementara itu Hermione sudah duduk di ranjang pemeriksaan di examination room merangkap ruang kerja Draco di rumah sakit ini untuk melepas perban operasi di dadanya. Sebelum melepasnya, Draco sudah memeriksa semua kinerja organ vital wanita itu yang terdampak hypothermia yang dialaminya. Senyum Hermione mengembang saat Draco menyatakan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar sehat.

"Kau mendengar semua ucapan mereka tadi?" tanya Hermione saat Draco mengoleskan betadine ke sisi luka operasinya setelah melepaskan perbannya tadi.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku hanya mendengar saat mereka menyebut-nyebut bagaimana wajah anak kita kelak jika kita bersama."

Hermione terkekeh pelan dan juga senang karena ia tak mendengar komentar mereka mengenai betapa Draco tampak begitu mencintainya. "Ingin sekali aku melemparkan foto Alistair ke muka mereka agar mereka lebih tercengang karena wajah anak kita benar-benar rupawan," tambahnya lagi.

Dan kini kekehan Hermione semakin terdengar renyah. Ia tak tahu apa nama perasaan yang ia alami sekarang. Tetapi, wanita ini merasa dadanya menghangat saat Draco terdengar bangga dengan kehadiran Alistair di hidupnya.

"Kau pulang malam?" tanya Hermione lagi sambil mengancing kemejanya setelah prosedur pelepasan perban tadi.

"Aku pulang pagi," balas Draco sambil melepaskan handscoon-nya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tumben sekali kau bertanya. Kau mau mentraktirku makan malam?" tanya Draco.

Kali ini Hermione menggeleng. "Aku hanya berbasa-basi," ujar Hermione yang dibalas dengan dengusan dari Draco.

"Prosedur apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk pasienmu malam ini?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Alis Draco tertaut saat mendengarnya. "Apakah ini basa-basi juga?" Draco berbalik tanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran."

"_Tetralogy of Fallot," _jawab Draco cepat.

"_Fallot Syndrome?"_ tanya Hermione untuk meyakinkan apa yang didengangarny dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Draco.

"Kau akan melakukan _total repair_?"

Dan lagi-lagi Draco mengangguk. "Oleh karena itu aku mengambil jadwal tengah malam."

"_Goodluck."_

"_Thank you."_

Hening sejenak sebelum Draco kembali membuka mulutnya. "Jadi, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan aku pada Alistair secara resmi?"

"Apakah ini basa-basi?" tanya Hermione yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang pemeriksaan itu sambil berusaha mengikat rambutnya.

Draco kali ini menggeleng. "Aku serius."

"Kau sudah mengenalnya dan begitupula sebaliknya, Malfoy."

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Granger," balas Draco.

Hermione menghentikan aktivitas mengikat rambutnya lalu menatap Draco kemudian menunduk. Wanita itu adalah seorang perencana yang ulung dalam hidupnya. Tetapi, ia tak pernah merencanakan hal ini akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, jadi ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Sesungguhnya ia masih ragu untuk mengenalkan Draco pada Alistair dengan titel lain, bukan lagi sebagai healer-nya melainkan ayah biologisnya. Tetapi, hal seperti ini tak dapat lagi dihindari. Draco sudah kepalang tahu dan Alistair juga sudah cukup umur untuk menghadapi hal seperti. Dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk kembali seutuhnya ke London. Lalu apalagi yang harus ditunggunya?

Sambil menghela napas panjang wanita itu menatap Draco Malfoy yang duduk di seberangnya. _"How about Christmas's dinner?"_

"_Sound's great," _balas Draco.

000

to be continued

**A/N** : How are you guys? I hope you are doing good. Still in quarantines, huh? Semangat!

So, how's this chap? For some of you who asked me, am I a doctor? or where the hell I got the information for this fiction? First of all, I am not a doctor, I am just a full time momma and a part time designer interior. So where I got the information about the medical content, from my brother who a medical doctor, watch the video and online medical journal. Before I post it, I consult first with my brother. But feel free to correct if there's some mistakes.

And the last, please leave your thought on that review:)

Thank you and love you!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : I have nothing. JK Rowling has. Unless the plot and some unknown characters

**Chapter 7**

Hogwarts

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan," suara anak perempuan yang sudah dihapal Alistair di luar kepala itu menginterupsi sore harinya.

Alistair mengedikkan bahu tanpa memedulikan Letitia yang telah mengambil posisi di sampingnya. Mereka menatap sisa-sisa hujan seharian suntuk dari beranda lorong Hogwarts. Sesekali Letitia mengeratkan jubahnya untuk mengusir kedinginan yang dapat ditangkap oleh ujung mata Alistair. "Kau masuk saja, kau yang akan mati kedinginan," ujar Alistair kini.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Letitia yang tak ingin mengakui bahwa ia kedinginan saat ini.

Cuaca Desember di Wales sudah pasti dapat menggigit siapa saja hingga ke tulang belulang, apalagi untuk bocah-bocah sebelas tahun seperti mereka. "Ayo masuk," ajak Alistair agar temannya itu tidak mati kedinginan.

Memasuki sore yang gelap, satu per satu obor di lorong sekolah ini sudah menunjukkan apinya. Alistair dan Letitia berjalan dalam diam menuju asrama mereka. Beberapa kali Letitia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyeimbangi Alistair dan beberapa kali pula ia gagal. Alistair menghentikan langkahnya sambil menunggu Letitia berada di sampingnya. "Kau bisa tesandung jika terus mengikuti kecepatanku."

Bocah perempuan berambut cokelat tua itu mendengus saat mendengar perkataan Alistair. "Apa yang kau kejar? Mengapa kita jalan begitu cepat hanya untuk ke asrama?"

Alistair mengedik. "Ini kecepatan normalku," balas Alistair yang menghentikan langkahnya sembari menunggu Letitia datang menyambanginya dengan wajah kesal.

Setelahnya, Alistair mencoba memperlambat langkah agar Letitia dapat mengejarnya. Gadis kecil itu mendengus. Baru saja Letitia akan membuka mulutnya Albus datang kepada mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Di luar sangat dingin sekarang," ujarnya.

"Kami baru saja akan masuk, Albus," balas Letitia.

Sambil mengangguk mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju asrama sembari menunggu jam makan malam tiba. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing sampai akhirnya Albus kembali membuka suara. "Apa yang dipikirkan sekolah kita hingga mengadakan Parents Day?"

"Kata James dan semua sepupuku, acara ini baru pertama kali diadakan di Hogwarts," tambah Albus lagi.

Pernyataan ini disambut dengan anggukan dari Letitia. "Ibuku juga terkejut katanya saat mendapat surat undangan dari sekolah. Ia mengatakan bahwa hal ini tak pernah dilakukan di zamannya atau di zaman kakek dan nenekku. Lalu kenapa harus dilakukan sekarang? Kita terlihat seperti anak kecil," balas Letitia.

Albus dan Alistair tertawa mendengar nada kesal dari teman mereka itu. Misuh-misuh karena tak setuju dengan suatu hal adalah kebiasaan dari gadis kecil yang disebut-sebut sebagai Princess of Slytherin ini. Bagaimana tidak disebut sebagai seorang puteri jika ia terlahir dengan kekayaan dan darah Zabini serta Greengrass di hidupnya? Ditambah dengan kecantikan yang sudah tampak di usia dininya membuat semua orang menjadi segan dengan dirinya.

"Kita memang masih kecil, Letitia. Kita masih sebelas tahun," balas Alistair.

"Sebelas tahun itu sudah dewasa. Kita sudah bisa menentukan pilihan dalam hidup kita," balas Letitia kesal.

Alis Albus mengerut sambil mendengus. "Pilihan hidup apa, Zabini? Warna jubah sutera apa yang akan kau kenakan saat pulang nanti? Atau apakah mashed potato atau potato gratin yang akan menjadi makan malammu nanti?" balas Albus yang disambut dengan kekehan dari Alistair.

"Intinya aku tidak suka jika ibu dan ayah datang. Aku tak suka menjadi sorotan," jawab Letitia.

Alistair dan Albus sudah sangat tahu bahwa Letitia sangat tidak suka mengumbar nama keluarganya. Bahkan ia hanya menyebutkan Letitia Soleil saat berkenalan pertama kali dengan Alistair dan Albus di Hogwarts Express saat pertama kali mereka datang ke Hogwarts. Walaupun pada akhirnya, mereka mengetahuinya saat pemilihan asrama.

"Aku sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkannya, tapi aku hanya yakin bahwa ayahku tak akan bisa menghadirinya. Ia pasti sibuk. Lalu untuk apa ada Parents Day?" tambah Albus.

Alistair hanya tersenyum. "Kau juga tidak menyukai Parents Day ini bukan?" tanya Albus padanya.

Alistair mengangguk. "Aku tak pernah menyukai Parents Day, karena aku tidak memiliki ayah."

Sontak kedua temannya itu terdiam mendengar ucapan Alistair yang terdengar sangat santai. Menyadari perubahan raut wajah pada Albus dan Letitia membuat Alistair tersenyum. "Tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku sudah terbiasa," tambah Alistair lagi.

"_I am sorry, Alistair,"_ ujar Albus.

"Sudah kukatakan tak apa. Aku sudah hidup sebelas tahun tanpa ayah dan sudah tiga kali Parents Day selama aku di New York. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa," jawab Alistair lagi.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa ayahmu selama ini?"

"Letitia!" Albus memelototi gadis itu.

Letitia menutup mulutnya dengan wajah panik. _"Sorry, Alistair. I am sorry. I am sorry. Stupid mouth."_

Alistair tersenyum. "Jangan merasa bersalah karena aku dilahirkan tanpa tahu siapa sosok ayahku. Aku rasa ibuku saja sudah cukup," jawabnya enteng.

Albus merangkul Alistair. "Punya dua orang tua terkadang juga menjengkelkan. Kau beruntung, mate," ujar Albus terkekeh bercanda.

Mereka tertawa bersama mendengar candaan Albus. Angin sore seketika bertiup sangat dingin yang membuat Letitia dan Alistair sontak mengeratkan jubahnya. "Ayo masuk. Dinginnya sudah masuk hingga tulangku," ucap Letitia yang berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

000

King's Cross

Suara riuh rendah para siswa yang saling berpamitan dengan teman-temannya untuk liburan Natal di stasiun ini terdengar begitu menggembirakan. Para siswa saling menyapa orang tua sahabatnya sambil mengucapkan Natal dengan penuh suka cita. Terlihat keluarga Weasley yang berjalan ke arah Rose dengan senyum sumeringahnya. Begitupula dengan Letitia yang sudah ditunggu oleh Blaise Zabini dan Astoria Greengrass di sudut peron ini. Tak lama kemudian Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley perlahan terlihat dari arah ke rumunan. Sontak saja Albus melambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian ke dua orang tuanya itu. "Aunty Hermione belum datang juga?" tanya Albus.

Alistair mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin masih di jalan," balas Alistair.

Alistair melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia sudah menyurati ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai jadwal kepulangannya. Ia juga yakin bahwa ibunya memegang semua jadwal yang secara resmi diberikan oleh Hogwarts kepada para wali murid. Mungkin saja ibunya masih di rumah sakit karena ada jadwal operasi mendadak pikirnya. Hal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dialami oleh Alistair dan ia sudah sangat terbiasa. "Hermione belum datang?" tanya Harry saat menyambanginya.

"Belum," balas Alistair cepat.

Harry mengangguk-angguk. "Aku akan coba menghubunginya," ujarnya dan langsung mengeluarkan ponsel sihirnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Harry menggeleng. "Tak diangkat," ucapnya cepat.

Kali ini Alistair yang mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin ibuku masih di ruang operasi. Aku akan menunggunya."

"Dad, apakah aku boleh menemani Alistair disini sampai Aunty Hermione datang? Aku bisa pulang ke Grimmauld Place dengan taxi sihir," ujar Albus yang tetiba saja mengambil posisi di samping Alistair.

Sontak Alistair menggeleng untuk membantah keinginan sahabatnya. "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Albus. Aku bisa menunggu ibuku sendiri disini."

"Atau kau ikut kami pulang saja," ujar James.

"Benar. Ikut kami pulang, aku akan menelpon Hermione untuk menjemputmu di Gimmauld Place," Ginny ikut menambahkan.

Alistair membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu kembali menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Aunty Ginny. Aku akan menunggu ibuku disini saja. Mungkin saja ia sedang dalam perjalanan dan tak sempat menjawab panggilan Uncle Harry tadi."

Harry dan Ginny saling bertukar pandangan. "Kau yakin?" tanya Harry.

"Aku sudah sangat mandiri sejak berusia 5 tahun, Uncle Harry. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Setelah perbincangan mengenai nasib Alistair tadi, Harry menuruti keinginan Alistair dengan meninggalkannya disini untuk menunggu Hermione. Harry sudah meninggalkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada Hermione dan meminta salah satu penjaga di peron itu untuk mengawasi Alistair yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku tunggunya sampai ibunya menjemput.

"Kau menunggu ibumu?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Alistair dan bukunya. Bocah sebelas tahun itu menengadah dan menadapati sosok yang tak lagi asing baginya berdiri menjulang tinggi di sisi bangkunya itu. "Hello, Healer Malfoy."

Malfoy langsung mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh antero stasiun ini. Ia tak lagi melihat siswa Hogwarts selain Alistair dan Hogwarts Express sudah tak lagi terlihat di peron 9 ¾ . Ia sudah sangat lama menunggu Hermione disini artinya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi, ia menghubungi ponsel sihir Hermione, namun sama seperti Harry tak ada jawaban darinya. Tidak habis akal, Draco langsung menghubungi St Mungo untuk menanyakan keberadaan Healer Granger dan langsung menyambungkan panggilan ini padanya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat terdengar suara ventilator dan monitor jantung dari seberang sana_. "Speak, Malfoy,"_ ujar Hermione tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"_What the fuck you are doing, Granger_. Sudah lebih dari dua jam Alistair menunggumu di Kings Cross."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi, Draco memuntahkan kekesalannya pada Hermione dalam satu kali tarikan napas. Hening sejenak sebelum Hermione membuka suaranya. _"Damn it!"_

"Kau lupa jadwal kepulangannya?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

"Aku ingat ia pulang pagi ini, tapi ada _emergency surgery _dan aku lupa waktu karena tetiba saja terjadi komplikasi," balas Hermione dengan nada menyesal.

"Untung saja Alistair tak mati beku."

"_Watch your mouth,"_ sentak Hermione dari ujung sambungan.

Terdengar suara tarikan napas Draco yang diyakini Hermione bahwa ia akan membalas perkataannya. _"We are on loudspeaker, Healer Malfoy,"_ tambah Hermione lagi sebelum percakapan pribadi mereka menjadi konsumsi publik.

Draco terdiam mendengar kalimat dari Hermione tadi dan kembali menghela napas_. "I will bring him with me."_

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Draco sebelum ia mematikan sambungannya dengan Hermione tadi. Sebagai sesama healer ia sangat memahami posisi Hermione yang tetiba saja mendapatkan _emergency surgery_, namun sebagai orang tua baru ia tak habis pikir Hermione bisa tak sengaja lupa dengan jadwal menjemput puteranya.

"Kau sudah menghubunngi ibuku, Healer Malfoy?"

Suara Alistair berhasil membuyarkan pikirannya. Draco berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Ibumu sedang melakukan _emergency surgery_."

Alistair kembali meangguk-angguk. "Aku sudah menduganya."

"Hal ini sering terjadi?" tanya Draco.

Alistair menggeleng. "Tidak sering. Hanya beberapa kali. Jika kau penasaran, Mum sangat bertanggung jawab dalam mengasuhku," jelas Alistair.

"Apakah aku terlihat mempertanyakan pola asuh ibumu?"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya, Healer Malfoy. Pertanyaan itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu," balas Alistair.

Draco tersenyum. _"For 11 years old kid, you are so good with the words, Alistair."_

Bocah laki-laki itu membalas senyuman Draco. _"I am Hermione Granger's son. Smart is in our DNA."_

Sontak Draco terkekeh mendengarnya. "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Operasi ibumu akan segera selesai. Kau bisa menunggu disana."

Alis Alistair mengerut. "Kau akan mengantarku?"

"Aku juga akan ke rumah sakit. Ada jadwal operasi sore ini. Kau belum makan siang, bukan?"

Alistair mengegeleng. "Aku akan traktir kau makan siang di cafeteria St Mungo."

"Cafeteria?" tanya Alistair yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Draco.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke restaurant tapi ada jadwal mengunjungi pasien siang ini sebelum operasi dan aku yakin ibumu tak akan mengizinkanku untuk hal itu."

Alistair terkekeh. "Ibuku sangat overprotektif."

"Yes, aku tahu itu."

000

Alistair menghentikan suapan kentang goreng ke mulutnya. Ia memerhatikan sekitar lalu kembali menatap Draco yang juga tengah menikmati santap siang dia cafeteria St Mungo. Draco menenggak air mineral botolan di hadapannya lalu membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue sebelum membuka suara. "Ada apa?" tanya Draco yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Alistair.

Alistair menyesap jus labunya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Draco. "Kenapa semua orang memandang kita?"

"Karena aku makan siang bersamamu."

"Bersamaku? Apakah itu salah?"

"Mereka tahu aku tak terlalu menyukai anak-anak."

Bukan raut yang terkejut atau merasa terhina dan tersakiti yang tampak dari wajah Alistair, bocah laki-laki itu hanya tampak mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali menyesap jus labunya. "Lalu kenapa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Alistair penasaran.

"Karena kau Alistair," balas Draco cepat.

"Karena aku Alistair atau karena aku Alistair anak dari Hermione Granger?"

Senyum tersungging di sisi bibir Draco mendengar jawaban dari Alistair. _He is so smart._

"Karena kau Alistair dan juga karena kau Alistair, anak dari Hermione Granger. Apakah sudah menjawab rasa penasaranmu?" balas Draco yang berbalik tanya padanya.

Bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk sambil tetap menyesap jus labunya. "Kau sangat menyukai jus labu?"

Kembali Alistair mengangguk. "Minuman ini tak ada di New York," jawab Alistair cepat.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru untuk meminumnya. Kau akan sangat lama berada di London."

Alistair mengedik. "Entahlah. Mungkin saja hal itu benar, karena Mum tetiba saja membatalkan sewa apartemen kami dan memilih menetap di sebuah rumah saat ini."

"Kalian pernah tinggal di apartemen? Di London?"

Pertanyaan Draco dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Alistair. "Kami tinggal sekitar satu bulan di apartemen Karena Mum mengatakan bahwa kami belum tentu akan menetap selamanya di London dan menyewa apartemen adalah pilihan yang tepat, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tetiba saja kami pindah ke sebuah rumah."

Alistair lagi-lagi menyesap jus labunya hingga kandas. "Aku kembali bertanya, apakah Mum berubah pikiran dan akan menetap selamanya di London dan ia hanya tersenyum," jelas Alistair tanpa diminta oleh Draco.

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar oleh puteranya tadi Draco ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Hermione mempertimbangkan untuk menetap di London selamanya. Alis Alistair sontak menaut ketika melihat senyum terpancar di wajah Draco. "Kau senang kami akan di London untuk waktu yang lama?"

"Sangat senang," balas Draco dengan sisa-sisa senyum di wajahnya.

"_You are in love with my mum, aren't you?"_

Draco seakan tersedak mendengar pernyataan Alistair. _He is so smart_. Puluhan kali Draco mengatakan hal itu dalam kepalanya. Hanya dengan berbincang dan saling bertukar gesture, Alistair sudah dapat menafsirkan sesuatu. "Kau terdiam. Artinya aku benar," kekeh Alistair.

Belum sempat Draco menjawabnya suara derap kaki terdengar sangat jelas menghampiri mereka. Alistair melambaikan tangannya pada sosok itu dan tak lama berselang Hermione Granger menghampiri meja mereka. _"I am so sorry, Alistair. It was an emergency surgery," _ujar Hermione setelah memeluk hangat puteranya.

"_Mum, it is fine. That's what a healer surgeon do," _balas Alistair.

Hermione kembali memeluk puteranya lalu tatapannya beralih pada Draco yang bersedekap dalam duduknya_. "Thank you, Malfoy."_

Draco hanya mengangguk pada wanita yang masih menggunakan baju serba biru tua khas para attending yang baru saja menyelesaikan operasi. Rambutnya masih terkepang ala French braid dengan sangat rapih dan wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik walau raut lelah terpancar jelas disana.

"Kau masih ada jadwal lagi?" tanya Draco pada wanita itu.

"Tidak."

"Pulanglah."

Draco bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau akan visit, Healer Malfoy?" tanya Alistair

Pertanyaann itu disambut dengan anggukan. "Lalu kau akan melakukan prosedur operasi sore ini?" tanya Alistair lagi.

"Benar."

Hermione menggeleng heran dan tak percaya. "Wow. Kalian baru makan siang bersama satu kali dan kau sudah menghapal jadwal Healer Malfoy hari ini, kiddo?"

Alistair dan Draco bertukar pandang lalu mengedik_. "My job is done. Bye,"_ ujar Draco pada Hermione.

"_Bye,"_ balas Hermione.

"_Bye, Healer Malfoy. Your secret is safe with me. Goodluck,"_ ujar Alistair.

Draco hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan mereka. _"What's secret?"_

"_It is secret, Mum."_

"_Oh come on."_

Alistair terkekeh kepada Mumnya.

000

Christmas Eve

Tak ada salju yang turun di malam Natal kali ini. Meskipun temperature suhu musim dingin rata-rata di London dan New York hampir sama, yaitu berkisar 9 sampai 7 derajat celcius, namun bagi Hermione musim dingin di kota ini terkesan lebih menggigit. Berbicara tentang malam Natal, ada hal yang berbeda dengan malam Natal kali ini. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berpuluh tahun, ia akan merayakannya di London. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula ia rayakan bersama Alistair dan Draco. Tetapi, bukan hal itu yang menyesakkan dadanya seharian ini, melainkan agenda dari makan malam Natalnya kali ini. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Alistair nanti saat ia dan Draco akan menceritakan kebenaran yang ia sembunyikan selama ini. Apakah ia akan menerima? Atau apakah ia akan sedih karena merasa telah dibohongi? Atau apakah Alistair akan marah besar karena merasa dikhianati oleh kebenaran? Hermione menggeleng cepat lalu membuka sedikit jendela di dapurnya untuk mendapatkan udara segar lalu menyesap sedikit wine dari gelasnya dan kembali menyelesaikan masakannya untuk hidangan makan malam nanti.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam Draco mengetuk kediaman Hermione dan Alistair dengan sebotol wine di tangan kanannya dan sebuah paper bag bewarna hijau di tangan kirinya. Wine untuk Hermione dan paper bag bewarna hijau itu sudah dipastikan sebagai kado Natal untuk Alistair. _"You are late,"_ ujar Hermione.

"_Well, hello, Granger,"_ balas Draco sarkastik.

"_You are still late."_

"_I told you, I had a long surgery today."_

"_Okay, apologize is accepted."_

"_Granger, are you high? I am not asking apologize from you."_

Hermione mengeluarkan ponsel sihirnya dan menunjunkan pesan dari Draco beberapa jam yang lalu.

_**I can't make it on 7, I still on surgery. I'll be there on 8**_

Salah satu alis Draco terangkat. _"Its only a text."_

"_But It's still."_

Kali ini kening Draco mengerut melihat raut serta gesture yang tak nyaman dari Hermione. Tangan wanita yang mengenakan dress rose pink selutut dengan lengan panjang itu tampak disembunyikan di belakang badannya. Draco mengenal sekali gesture ini. _"Are you nervous?" _tanya Draco.

Hermione tak menjawabnya. Tak menunggu lama, Draco mengambil tangan wanita itu yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya lalu mengenggamnya lembut. _"Don't be nervous. I will talk to him and let's face him together."_

Layaknya terhipnotis, Hermione membiarkan Draco menggenggam tangannya, namun sesaat kemudian seperti tersentak olehnya kenyataan, ia melepaskan genggaman itu. "Ayo masuk. Kita bisa mati kedinginan disini," ujar Hermione lalu meninggalkan Draco di ambang pintu masuk kediamannya.

Alunan musik lembut yang memutar lagu-lagu Natal terdengar dari ruang tengah yang tersambung dengan ruang makan dan dapur rumah ini. Alistair tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Hermione mengatakan bahwa puteranya masihh di atas untuk membaca sambil menunggu makan malam siap. Draco bersandar nyaman di _sisi kitchen island_ dapur rumah ini dengan gelas wine di tangannya. Ia memandang takjub toples-toples cookies yang tertata cantik di sebuah rak di dapur ini. "Kau memanggang cookies itu seorang diri?" tanya Draco setelah menyesap wine-nya.

"Jika aku bisa memanggang cookies itu, aku pasti akan menjemput Alistair tepat waktu di Kings Cross," balas Hermione sambil mengeluarkan kalkun panggang dari oven dan membawanya dengan anggun ke meja makan.

"Jadi kau membelinya?"

"Tentu saja aku membelinya, silly."

Setelah menata meja makannya sesempurna mungkin, Hermione bersedekap di sudut ruangan ini lalu mengangguk penuh arti dan hanya dirinya yang mengerti apa maknanya_. "Dinner is ready, kiddo,"_ ujar Hermione setengah berteriak.

Draco menggeleng terkejut lalu terkekeh. "Wow walau aku sering melihatmu dengan Alistair, tapi baru kali ini kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu pada umumnya."

Wanita itu hanya mendengus tanpa memedulikan Draco. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Alistair turun dari kamarnya dan sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Draco di ruang makan kediamannya. Hermione tampak berdiri di Draco sambil tersenyum kepada putera semata wayangnya. Sedikit canggung, Alistair berjalan ke arah mereka. _"Hello, Healer Malfoy. It's a quite surprise to see you in my house on chrismast eve," _ujar Alistair yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"_Don't worry, Alistair. Its surprise me too," _balas Draco yang mendapat sikutan dari wanita di sampingnya.

Suasana perlahan mencair. Hermione lumayan tekejut melihat Draco sangat berusaha untuk selalu mendapatkan topik pembicaraan dengannya dan Alistair tanpa terkesan canggung sama sekali. Hermione sudah mengatakan pada Alistair mengenai makan malam bersama dengan Draco. Awalnya ia tampak terkejut namun tampaknya ia langsung menerimanya tanpa bertanya apapun.

"Kau mau tambah kalkun panggangnya lagi, kiddo?" tanya Hermione yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh puteranya.

Kini wanita itu beralih pandang kepada Draco. "Kau mau tambah juga?" tanya Hermione, namun kali ini dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Ah aku lupa, kau tak pernah makan malam lebih dari sepotong dada ayam," balas Hermione.

"Kau tak suka masakan ibuku, Healer Malfoy?" tanya Alistair.

Dengan cepat Draco menggeleng. "Seperti kata ibumu tadi, aku tak terbiasa makan malam terlalu banyak, Alistair. Tunggu sebentar, apakah tadi kau bilang kalkun panggang ini adalah masakan ibumu?"

Alistair mengangguk dan Hermione sudah menaikkan satu alisnya menunggu sampai mana Draco akan menghina masakannya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling pria yang mengenakan kemeja soft blue itu memandang Hermione dengan penuh takjub. "Sejak kapan kau jago dalam hal memasak?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Apakah kau dulu tak bisa memasak, Mum?"

Draco terkekeh. "Jangankan memasak, ibumu bahkan tak bisa menghangatkan roti lapis di ruang intern dulu. Roti lapis itu terbakar hingga menjadi bara."

Bocah laki-laki itu ikut terkekeh mendengar cerita Draco. "Benarkah, Mum?"

"Itu masa lalu," balas Hermione kesal.

Hidangan berganti ke _molten chocolate cake with ice cream _sebagai penutup. Mata Alistair tampak berbinar melihat dessert yang diletakan ibunya di hadapannya itu. _Alistair The Sweetooth_. Mereka bertiga tampak bercengkrama dan sangat akrab malam ini. Ada perasaan yang begitu berbeda yang dirasakan Alistair saat ini. Sesaat ia terdiam memandangi Draco dan Hermione yang berkali-kali berargumen lalu kembali tertawa bersama di meja makan ini. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia berharap hari ini tak pernah berakhir. Karena baru kali ini ia merasa berada di sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, kiddo?" tanya Hermione yang membuyarkan lamunan Alistair.

"Jika ada orang asing masuk, ia pasti berpikir bahwa kita adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia," jawab Alistair santai lalu kembali menghabiskan semua sisa cokelat di piringnya.

Hermione dan Draco terdiam. Pria itu tampak menenggak habis airnya dan Hermione perlahan bangkit dari kursinya untuk membersihkan meja makan ini. "_Its time for hot chocolate,"_ ucap Hermione.

000

"_Hogwarts: A History?"_ tanya Alistair mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat membuka kado Natal dari Draco di ruang tengah kediamannya.

"Alistair," tegur ibunya.

"_Sorry. Thank you, Healer Malfoy,"_ terburu-buru bocah laki-laki itu meminta maaf pada Draco karena terkesan meremehkan kado pemberiannya.

Pria itu menggeleng. "_It's fine. Open it, kiddo,"_ balas Draco yang mencontek gaya berbicara Hermione pada anaknya itu.

Mata Alistair langsung berbinar begitu membukanya. _"It's first edition?"_ tanya Alistair tak percaya.

"_Mum, it's first edition!"_

Alistair terdengar memekik dan Hermione terlihat ikut bahagia karenanya. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Draco lalu berbisik _'thank you'_ pada pria yang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan ini.

"_Oh my god, thank you so much, Healer Malfoy."_

"_Enjoy it, Alistair."_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan hot chocolate dengan marshmellow kesukaan Alistair juga sudah kandas beberapa saat lalu. Bocah laki-laki bermata kelabu itu menatap ibu dan Healer Malfoy-nya itu secara beragantian. Mereka tampak canggung dan tak nyaman. Alistair menyadari mereka saling bertukar pandang sedari tadi, seperti ada yang ingin disampaikan pada dirinya, namun tak tahu bagaimana caranya. "Pengumuman apa sebenernya yang akan kalian sampaikan padaku sebenarnya?"

Sontak ibu dan Healer Malfoy-nya itu terkejut mendengar apa yang diungkapkannya. "Kiddo," ujar Hermione.

"Bicaralah Mum, aku akan mendengarkan kalian," jawab Alistair yang seketika tampak jauh lebih dewasa dari usianya.

Hermione terlihat membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tetiba saja terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Menyadari hal ini, Draco langsung mengambil alih percakapan ini. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku berada di makan malam Natal ini bersama kalian, bukan?"

Alistair mengangguk. "Mungkin kau juga bertanya-tanya mengapa aku sangat peduli padamu melebihi kepedulian dari seorang healer kepada pasiennya."

Dan kembali Alistair mengangguk. "Aku dan ibumu pernah bersama sebelas tahun lalu."

Tak ada anggukan dari Alistair dan hal ini membuat Draco was-was. Ia memutuskan untuk menyesap sisa wine di gelasnya untuk mengeluarkan semua kata yang sudah dilatihnya di kepala sebelum datang kesini. "Jadi, kau sudah jatuh cinta pada ibuku sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu?" tanya Alistair dan Draco hanya tersenyum dalam menanggapinya.

Kali ini Hermione yang menyesap winenya hingga kandas. "Lalu apa yang akan kalian beritahukan padaku? Kau berencana melamar ibuku karena kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu atau kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak biologismu karena kalian pernah bersama sebelas tahun yang lalu?" tanya Alistair lugas

Draco terperangah. Rahangnya hampir jatuh saat mendenganya. "Kiddo," ujar Hermione.

Alistair mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat reaksi Draco dan Hermione ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. "Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang menjadi jawabannya."

Tanpa ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap dari mulutnya, bocah dengan rambut pirang kecokelatan itu bangkit dari kursinya dan sontak Draco serta Hermione ikut berdiri. Tak ada senyuman atau kekehan yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Alistair. Ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Alistair mengambil kado Natal dari Draco tadi. "Terima kasih untuk kadonya, Healer Malfoy."

"Alistair," panggil ibunya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Mum. Hanya mulai mengantuk," balas Alistair.

"Sampai jumpa, Healer Malfoy. Selamat malam, Mum."

Alistair menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga itu dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Sementara Hermione dan Draco hanya mematung di tempatnya. "Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menebaknya?" tanya Hermione lirih.

"Dia anak laki-laki terpintar yang pernah aku temui, Hermione," balas Draco yang bergeming di tempatnya.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mulai membersihkan piring kudapan dan gelas-gelas dari ruang tengah ini dalam diam sementara Draco mengambil jubahnya lalu perlahan kembali memakainya. "Kau akan kembali ke rumah sakit?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku masih harus memantau pasien post op malam ini."

"Kau minum banyak tadi."

"Aku selalu membawa ramuan anti pengar."

Hermione mengangguk. "Awasi Alistair malam ini. Aku takut ia merasa tertekan dan berakibat fatal untuk jantungnya. Hubungi aku kapanpun jika sesuatu terjadi."

Kembali Hermione mengangguk sambil berjalan mengantar Draco ke pintu masuk kediamannya. Tidak ada pegangan tangan mesra atau ciuman hangat di kening malam ini. Mereka hanya berdiri berdampingan menatap hujan yang perlahan turun_. "I gotta go. Happy Christmas, Hermione."_

"_Happy Christmas, Draco."_

000

Rumah Sakit St Mungo

Satu minggu sudah berselang dari makan malam Natal bersama Hermione dan Alistair. Hingga saat ini, Draco belum mendengar sedikitpun kabar Hermione mengenai puteranya. Satu minggu penuh ini jadwal mereka selalu bertabrakan. Entah sama-sama berada di ruang operasi ataupun berada di shift yang berbeda. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengirim pesan pada Hermione dan jawabannya tetaplah sama 'semuanya baik-baik saja'

Jika melihat dari reaksi Alistair yang sangat datar satu minggu lalu ia dapat pastikan bahwa semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Draco sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ditolak atau diinterogasi mengapa ia baru muncul sekarang. Namun semua prediksi itu salah. Alistair hanya terdiam lalu pamit kepada mereka dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa bocah laki-laki berusia sebelas tahun dapat bersikap setenang dan sedatar itu. Dan itu membuatnya frustrasi.

"Aku tak tahu seorang cardiothoracic healer surgeon masih merokok di sela waktu luangnya?" tanya seorang wanita yang tetiba berada di sampingnya.

Draco mematikan rokok putih yang hampir habis itu ke sebuah asbak tinggi yang berada tepat di sampingnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hermione memberikan gelas kertas berisi kopi kepadanya. "Kau stress? Kau hanya merokok di saat kau merasa stress," tanya wanita itu lagi sambil menyesap kopi untuk dirinya.

"Hanya lelah," jawab Draco cepat.

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Masing-masing hanya menatap sungai dan hamparan rumput hijau yang baru saja tersiram hujan di halaman belakang rumah sakit ini dari sebuah beranda. "Apakah ia menanyakanku?" tanya Draco pada akhirnya.

Wanita yang memakai terusan bewarna maroon dengan jubah dokter putih itu tampak mengangguk. "Beberapa hari lalu ia menanyakan segalanya tentangmu saat kami sarapan," jawab Hermione sambil kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Tentu."

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau salah sangka padaku dan berpikir bahwa aku akan menikahi Astoria di Paris lalu kau pergi begitu saja dari London?"

Hermione tertawa mendengarnya. "Ada banyak sekali cerita yang harus kusensor saat menceritakan segalanya pada Alistair."

"Apakah kau menceritakan bahwa saat itu aku tak menginginkan seorang anak dalam hidupku?"

"Apakah kau pikir hal itu tak patut disensor, Malfoy?"

Draco hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menyesap kopinya sementara Hermione memejamkan matanya sesaat sambil menikmati semilir angin musim dingin yang menyapu wajahnya. "Apakah sekarang kau sudah menginginkan seorang anak dalam hidupmu?" tanya Hermione yang hanya menatap lurus ke arah hamparan rumput dan sungai yang arusnya terlihat sangat deras hari ini.

Pria yang masih mengenakan baju scrub biru tuanya itu mengangguk. "Sudah. Karena anak itu adalah Alistair."

Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menatap Draco. Suara dari penyeranta milik Draco menyela pembicaraan tadi sebelum Hermione dapat membuka suaranya.

"_ER is calling,"_ ujar Draco lalu meninggalkan Hermione yang masih bergeming.

000

Lorong ruang istirahat para healer surgeon terlihat lengang. Tidak terlihat intern dan resident yang berlalu lalang mengikuti attending-nya. Draco mengambil jam tangan dari saku celananya dan waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Pantas saja sangat sepi. Resident dan intern yang tengah berjaga pasti berada di ruang istirahatnya masing-masing ataupun di ICU tempat pasien-pasien mereka berada. Pria bermata kelabu itu berjalan ke arah ruang istirahat para attending sambil membuka scrub cap yang belum ia lepaskan sedari tadi lalu memijat pelan tengkuknya yang terasa kaku akibat operasi pengangkatan paru pada pasien emfisema selama berjam-jam.

Baru saja ia masuk ke ruang istirahat itu, namun kakinya terhenti melihat sosok yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa ruangan itu dengan selimut yang terlihat nyaman dan buku di pangkuannya. _Hogwarts: A History_, judul itu terlihat jelas dari sampulnya. "Kau menunggu ibumu?" tanya Draco yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di seberang Alistair.

Alistair yang tampak sedikit terkejut langsung mengangguk lalu menutup buku itu. Ia membenarkan duduknya agar terlihat lebih formal dari semulanya. Draco menggeleng melihat perubahan sikap itu. _"Relax. I do not bite."_

Bocah yang memakasi sweater hijau ala asrama kebanggaannya itu hanya tersenyum mendengar lelucon yang diutarakan Draco. Sementara itu Draco Malfoy memejamkan sebentar matanya sambil terus memijat tengkuknya yang perlahan membaik. "Apakah kau baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah operasi?"

Draco mengangguk. "Berapa lama? Apakah lehermu sakit?"

"Delapan jam dan tentu saja leherku mati rasa sepertinya," balas Draco yang membuka matanya.

Cardiothoracic healer surgeon itu bangkit dari sofanya menuju pantry kecil di ruangan ini. "Kau mau cokelat panas?" tanya Draco yang langsung dijawab dengan satu anggukan dari Alistair.

Secara sihir cokelat panas itu tersaji untuknya dan Alistair. "Kau tampak tertarik pada dunia healer," ucap Draco.

"Aku bercita-cita menjadi healer sejak pertama kali melihat Mum mengenakan scrub gown di New York dulu," balas Alistair.

Draco tersenyum mendengarnya. "Prosedur apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Healer Malfoy?"

"Pengangkatan paru pada pasien emfisema karena sebelumnya ia mengalami gagal jantung," jelas Draco sesingkat mungkin agar dapat dipahami oleh Alistair.

"Kau tahu apa itu emfisema?" tanya Draco kali ini setelah melihat Alistair mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasannya.

Alistair meletakkan gelas kertas berisi cokelat panasnya lalu menegakkan duduknya seakan ia sedang diwawancarai untuk mendapatkan beasiswa spesialis. "Emfisema adalah salah satu penyakit paru obstuktif kronis yang biasanya menyerang pasien berumur 40 tahun ke atas ataupun perokok atau pasien yang sering terpapar debu atau polusi atau zat kimia."

"Lalu?"

Saking takjubnya Draco ingin mengetahui sampai mana pengetauan bocah laki-laki di hadapannya ini. "Penyakit ini menyebabkan kerusakan kronis pada alveolus pada paru-paru. Jika semakin parah, luas paru-paru akan semakin menurun dan menyebabkan kadar oksigen di paru-paru menurun," jelas Alistair yang membuat Draco terperangah.

"Selamat Alistair Granger, kau mendapatkan beasiswa fellowship program untuk divisi Cardiothoracic Surgery di London Magical Univesity for Medical School," ujar Draco yang diutarakan seserius mungkin.

Hal ini membuat Alistair tertawa. "Bloody hell, kiddo. Darimana kau mengetahui itu semua?"

"Aku sering membaca medical journal yang sering Mum bawa pulang. Aku juga sering mencari tahu arti dari kosakata-kosakata yang ada di jurnal itu di perpustakaan umum saat kami masih di New York," jelas Alistair.

"Kau benar-benar keturunan murni Granger. Kau sangat brilian, Alistair."

"Mungkin karena darahmu juga mengalir di diriku. Kata Mum kau dan dia selalu berada di puncak ranking sejak di Hogwarts hingga di program internship kalian."

Perasaan hangat menjalar di dada Draco saat Alistair secara tidak gamblang mengakui bahwa ia adalah ayahnya. "Namun aku tak pernah dapat menggeser posisi ibumu. Dia terlalu cerdas," balas Draco.

"Kau jangan mengatakan hal ini padanya, okay? Dia akan besar kepala jika mengdengar aku memujinya," tambah Draco.

Lagi-lagi Alistair tertawa. _Bloody hell!_ Draco menyukai tawa dari bocah ini begitu saja. Ia tak pernah suka ada anak kecil di sekitarnya kecuali Letitia. Hal itu juga dikarenakan paksaan Blaise yang mentasbihkan dirinya sebagai ayah baptis puterinya. Namun, segalanya berbeda dengan Alistair. Draco menyukai kehadiran anak ini bahkan sebelum ia tahu bahwa bocah ini adalah darah dagingnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, Healer Malfoy."

"_Medical or private?"_

"_Private."_

"Silahkan."

Alistair kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya yang disihir tetap hangat hingga tetes terakhir. "Kenapa kau tak mencari ibuku dan diriku jika kalian dahulu pernah bersama?"

Selain cerdas secara intelegensi, Draco juga menyadari bahwa Alistair juga emosi. Pertanyaan ini tak mungkin akan terlontar dari anak berumur sebelas tahun biasa di luar sana. Hanya Alistair yang dapat melakukannya. "Benar jika ibumu mengatakan kami dulu pernah bersama," balas Draco sebagai permulaan.

"Lalu Hermione mengandung dirimu dan pergi meninggalkan London tanpa memberitahuku ataupun teman-teman dekatnya yang lain. Aku tak mengetahui kau ada di dunia sampai beberapa bulan lalu. Hal itu yang menjawab mengapa baru sekarang aku muncul di hadapanmu sebagai ayah biologis dari dirmu," jelas Draco.

"Jika kau dan Mum pernah bersama mengapa kau tak mencarinya saat ia pergi dari London?" tanya Alistair lagi.

Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Alistair. "Hermione adalah wanita dengan prinsip dan pendirian yang kuat yang pernah aku kenal. Aku berpikir dia pasti menemukan sesuatu atau dia mungkin saja mendapatkan tawaran yang lebih baik di luar sana. Oleh karena itu aku tak mencarinya karena aku ingin menghargai apapun keputusannya. _And we were still young and fool."_

"Jika kami kembali hilang dan pergi dari London, apakah kali ini kau akan mencari kami?" Alistair kembali bertanya.

"Hingga ke lubang semut terkecil, aku akan mencari kalian."

Alistair terdiam sesaat.

"Aku mendengar dari Mum bahwa kalian masih sangat muda saat itu dan kalian berdua tidak siap untuk memiliki aku. Oleh karena itu, Mum pergi meninggalkanmu," tambah Alistair.

Draco menggeleng karena kalimat itu tak sepenuhnya benar. "Aku yang tak siap akan kehadiranmu saat itu dan ibumu tahu akan hal itu tanpa harus menyampaikan keberadaanmu di rahimnya kepadaku_. I am only the bad guy in this story, Alistair."_

Alistair tampak berpikir sebelum kembali membuka suaranya. "Apakah kau sekarang siap dengan kehadiranku?"

Draco tersenyum. "Aku tak akan makan malam bersamamu dan ibumu jika aku belum siap."

Kali ini Alistair yang menyunggingkan senyumnya. Seperti Draco tadi, rasa hangat itu juga mengaliri dadanya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya pertanyaan akan siapa ayahnya dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hidupnya terungkap. "Kau tak marah padaku?" tanya Draco.

"Aku rasa aku tak punya hak untuk marah karena kalian memilki alasan tersendiri dan aku menghargai alasan kalian."

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"_Relief,"_ jawab Alistair yang masih tesenyum

Perlahan Alistair mengeluarkan amplop yang berisi perkamen undangan dari buku yang dibacanya lalu menyerahkannya pada Draco.

_**Hogwarts Parents Day Invitation.**_

"Kau tak perlu datang, Healer Malfoy. Aku hanya ingin memberikan amplop ini pada pemiliknya. Sekolah memberikan dua, untuk ibu dan ayah. Aku rasa amplop ini kini memiliki tuan," jelas Alistair lalu bangkit dan membereskan barangnya.

"Ibu pasti sudah selesai sekarang. Aku pulang dahulu, Healer Malfoy. Terima kasih untuk cokelat panasnya. Sampai jumpa."

000

Alistair Xavier Granger. Nama anak laki-laki itu selalu terngiang dia kepala Draco saat ini. Tawanya, senyumnya, kekehanya, dan segala keingintahuannya terus menerus menghiasi pikiran Draco. Bahkan undangan untuk Hogwarts Parents Day yang diberikan padanya menjadi bagian dari pikirannya saat ini. Alistair mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu menghadirinya karena ia hanya ingin memberikan undangan itu pada pemiliknya. Saat Hermione mengetahui bahwa Alistair memberikan undangan itu pada Draco, wanita itu langsung mendatanginya. Hermione dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu datang. Hermione tak ingin membebani Draco dengan hal ini. Ia baru saja mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki seorang putera dan tak seharusnya secara tetiba ia diminta memiliki tanggung jawab seperti ini. Belum lagi apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika tiba-tiba saja Draco datang ke Hogwarts sebagai wali dari Alistair. Hermione sangat tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dilema ini sudah dirasakan oleh Draco berhari-hari lamanya. Setelah mengatakan bahwai ia kini siap memiliki Alistair di hidupnya yang sudah ia ucapkan baik di depan Hermione maupun di hadapan Alistair, rasanya ia akan menjadi manusia paling brengsek jika tidak mengambil peran dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seoarang ayah.

"_Bloody hell!"_

000

Hogwarts

Awan putih yang berarak di tengah hamparan langit biru mendakan hari yang cerah tengah menyapa kastil ini. Cuaca di Wales sore ini seakan tahu bahwa ada acara penting untuk para siswa tahun pertama di sekolah sihir itu. Aula Besar sudah di tata sedemikian rupa untuk menyambut para wali murid. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Hogwarts mengadakan Parents Day untuk mengeratkan hubungan antara siswa, sekolah dan orang tua. Bukan seperti Parents Day pada umumnya, acara kali ini tidak akan menampilkan pertunjukan-pertunjukan dari para siswa. Acara yang dibuat Hogwarts akan menunjukkan kegiatan siswa sehari-hari, memperkenalkan guru-guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini dan sesi tanya jawab mengenai proses belajar mengajar bersama kepala sekolah dan professor.

Hermione sudah datang sepuluh menit sebelum acara di Aula Besar ini berlangsung. Para orang tua seperti Ginny dan Luna serta Ron juga sudah berdatangan. Dan tidak seperti prediksi dari Albus, Harry menyempatkan datang disela kesibukannya di Kementerian. Seperti kembali ke masa-masa sekolahnya dahulu, Hermione tersenyum sumeringah saat berjalan di lorong kastil sampai ke Aula Besar. Ada banyak wajah yang tak asing baginya sore ini. Ia melihat Dean Thomas dan Cho Chang, ada juga Seamus Finnigan dan istrinya serta bayi kecil yang digendongnya, bahkan ia melihat Blaise Zabini dan istrinya yang terlihat sangat anggun, Astoria Greengrass serta masih banyak lagi.

"Hermione."

"Neville!" pekik wanita itu terkejut dan langsung memeluk temannya itu.

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya pada Neville lalu ia kembali membuka suara. "Bloody hell, kau sudah menjadi professor herbology sekarang."

Neville Longbottom tertawa. "Hanya ini yang menjadi keahlianku, Hermione."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"_Its Parents Day, Neville._ Tentunya aku menjadi wali murid untuk anakku," jawab Hermione

Kening Neville mengerut. "Anakmu_? Bloody hell!_ Jadi, Granger. Alistair Granger adalah anakmu."

Hermione mengangguk. _"What a great gene!_ Pantas saja aku sangat familiar dengan kepintarannya," kekeh Neville.

"Kau akan disini sampai selesai, bukan?"

"Tentu," balas Hermione.

"Aku harus berkumpul dengan para professor. _See you after dinner."_

Setelah perbincangan singkatnya dengan Neville, Hermione langsung mencari tempat duduknya. Aula Besar ditata dengan _theater style_ untuk para tempat duduk orang tua dengan layar putih sihir besar di hadapannya. Sementara para professor akan duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan dari layar itu. Hermione harus duduk terpisah dengan Luna dan Ron karena Rose berada di asrama Gryffindor, sementara Ginny dan Harry mendapatkan tempat duduk tepat di belakang dirinya. Setiap siswa diwakili oleh dua buah bangku yang merepresentasikan ayah dan ibu mereka dan Hermione sudah sangat terbiasa datang seorang diri untuk acara-acara seperti ini.

Parents Day dimulai tepat waktu seperti biasanya. Pintu Aula Besar ditutup dan McGonagall sudah menaiki podium kepala sekolah untuk menyambut para wali murid. Acara pertama adalah pengenalan para staff pengajar dilanjut dengan pemutarann video secara sihir tentang kegiatan para siswa sehari-hari. Suasana hening dan sesekali diselingi sedikit tawa oleh para orang tua saat melihat tingkah laku konyol para siswa di kelas mereka, mulai dari mengobrol sampai tertidur di mejanya. Tetiba saja terdengar derap langkah yang perlahan mendekati Hermione saat suasana kembali hening di Aula Besar itu. Dan wangi yang sudah sangat tak asing bagi wanita itu menyeruak ke penciumannya. Hermione melirik ke kiri dan kanannya karena orang-orang tampak sibuk melihat sosok yang baru saja datang ke acara itu. Sontak Hermione ikut melirik ke arah sosok itu dan jantungnya seakan copot saat tahu siapa yang datang. Hampir semua mata tertuju padanya untuk mengetahui dimanakah tempat duduknya berada karena hampir semua masyarakat sihir Inggris tahu bahwa ia belum menikah apalagi memiliki anak.

"Maaf aku terlambat, ada konsultasi mendadak di ER," ujar Draco yang terlihat sangat nyaman menduduki kursi kosong di sisi Hermione.

"_Bloody hell, Malfoy!"_

"_When I said I am ready. I am ready, Granger."_

000

Ada dua _center of point_ pada sore menjelang malam ini, yaitu isi acara dari Parents Day itu sendiri dan siapa wali murid dari Alistair Xavier Granger. Rumor tersebar dalam hitungan detik di Aula Besar Hogwarts saat ini. Pertama, Draco Malfoy datang sebagai kekasih dari Hermione Granger dan calon ayah tiri Alistair. Dan yang kedua adalah Alistair merupakan anak di luar pernikahan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Dan salah satu dari kedua rumor itu adalah fakta.

Setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Hermione dan Draco amat sangat menarik perhatian dari khalayak ramai. Hal ini sangat membuat frustrasi bagi wanita itu. Ia akan lebih memilih _back to back surgery_ dibandingkan menjadi pusat perhatian. _"Just kill me, Draco."_

"_Not a chance, Hermione,"_ balas Draco yang menyuapkan kentang tumbuk dan daging panggang khas Hogwarts ke dalam mulutnya sebagai sajian makan malam.

"_I miss this food,"_ tambahnya lagi.

Hermione yang sedari tadi ingin memakinya tetiba saja tersenyum karena pria itu makan dengan sangat lahap seperti anak kecil.

Setelah makan malam, acara berlanjut dengan bertemunya para wali murid dengan para siswa. Walaupun baru saja menghabiskan libur Natal bersama, Hermione tetap sangat merindukan Alistair. Para siswa dizinkan bergabung dengan orang tuanya di Aula Besar ini sambil menikmati beberapa kudapan. Alistair mematung saat melihat siapa pria yang berdiri di sisi ibunya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat indah dimatanya. Hermione mengenakan terusan panjang di bawah lutut berwarna ivory berbahan satin dan membiarkan rambut ikalnya tergerai indah. Sementara Draco memakaai jas rangkap tiga bewarna hitam dengan dasi yang senada. Orang tuanya terlihat begitu serasi dimata siapapun yang melihat. "Mum," ujar Alistair saat Hermione dan Draco mengahampirinya.

Hermione membungkuk untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Hey kiddo," sapa Draco yang tak mendapat respon apapun.

Alistair seperti membatu di tempatnya dan Draco panik akan hal ini. Pria itu langsung berlutut di sisi puteranya lalu meraba nadi di pergelangan tangan. _"Take a deep breath, Alistair."_

Alistair menarik napas dalam secara otomatis mengikuti perintah Draco_. "I am fine, Healer Malfoy."_

"Dadamu sesak?"

Kini Hermione yang ikut panik melihat keadaan Alistair. "Tidak, Mum. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terkejut."

"Healer Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Alistair pada Draco yang perlahan dapat mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

Draco tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut piring kecokelatan Alistair. _"It is Parents Day."_

"Apakah kau tak malu? Kau tak malu dengan kehadiranku?" tanya Alistair.

Draco yang masih berlutut di sisi Alistair itu tersenyum. "Seandainya aku sudah mengetahui kehadiranmu sejak awal, kau yang akan malu karena selalu melihatku di acara Parents Day-mu."

Senyum sumeringah terpancar dari wajah Alistair dan tanpa sadar Hermione meneteskan air mata. Draco bangkit dari sisi Alistair lalu memberikan sapu tangannya. "Jangan menangis, orang-orang akan berpikir kita tengah berada di _variety show_ yang mempertemukan anggota keluarga yang sudah lama menghilang seperti para Muggle."

Sontak Hermione mengusap air matanya dan menepuk pundak pria itu yang dengan cepat di tangkap oleh Draco. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah absen selama sebelas tahun."

"Jangan membuatku semakin menangis."

Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Alistair yang masih tersenyum. _"Happy?"_

Alistair hanya mengangguk.

000

Menjelang malam para siswa sudah kembali ke asramanya masing-masing dan hanya menyisakan para orang tua dan professor-professor di Aula Besar ini. Pihak Hogwarts sangat jelas mengetahui bahwa 90% dari wali murid ini adalah alumni Hogwarts, hal ini pulalah yang membuat Hogwarts menyihir Aula Besar menjadi lantai dansa. Selain Parents Day, Hogwarts juga seakan memfasilitasi reuni untuk para alumnusnya. Semua butterbeer, jus labu, dan teh serta cokelat panas sudah menghilang dan digantikan dengan fire whiskey, classic whiskey, champagne sampai wine. Hermione memerhatikan McGonagall yang tengah berbincang dengan Harry, sementara Ginny, Luna dan Ron sudah berdansa mengikui irama dari band sihir di atas panggung sana. Draco tengah berbincang dengan Blaise dan istrinya.

Hermione tak meminum sedikitpun alkohol karena tengah malam nanti ia harus kembali ke St Mungo untuk melakukan operasi transplantasi ginjal pada pasiennya. Sedari tadi ia hanya sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music yang semakin terdengar asik. Namun tetiba saja ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dari kerumunan yang berjarak tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Aku dapat bertaruh, anak itu adalah anak Malfoy."

"Mata kelabu, kulitnya pucat dan rambut pirangnya tak mungkin dapat menipu."

Lalu terdengar dehaman dan kekehan dari kerumunan itu sebelum salah satu dari mereka kembali membuka suara. "Tapi nama belakangnya adalah Granger."

"Mungkin mereka tak menikah?"

"Atau bisa saja, anak itu bukan anak Malfoy. Bisa saja Granger tidur dengar pria yang memilki ciri seperti Malfoy lalu mengaku bahwa anak itu anaknya."

Kembali terdengar tawa dari kerumunan itu. "Kau jahat sekali."

"Tapi bukankan mereka musuh bebuyutan saat di Hogwarts dulu?"

"Kata suamiku, mereka bersama saat kuliah menjadi healer dulu."

"Mereka kuliah healer bersama? Aku tak tahu itu. Aku kira Granger pergi dari Inggris setelah lulus dari Hogwarts dulu."

"Gosipnya dia pergi ke Amerika setelah lulus dari sekolah healernya dan kembali bersama anaknya sekarang."

"Wow hidupnya penuh kontroversi."

Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa. Sesaat kemudian suara ibu-ibu penggosip itu menjadi senyap. Padahal Hermione tak sabar mendengar gossip dan teori apa saja yang mereka karang tentang dirinya. Dan wanita itu terkejut dengan siapa yang sudah berada di dekat mereka. Draco tengah memegang gelas whiskey sambil menatap mereka satu per satu dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Ladies, berhetilah bergosip. Hal itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan otak dan jantung kalian. Aku tak mau menjadi healer yang mengoperasi kalian karena salah satu dari kalian terkena serangan jantung," ujar Draco yang langsung membungkam mulut ibu-ibu yang di antaranya terlihat Padma dan Parvati Pattil serta Katie Bell.

Sebelum meninggalkan kerumunan ibu-ibu itu, Draco kembali membuka mulutnya. "Alistair yang kalian sebut-sebut 'anak itu' adalah anak kandungku dengan Hermione. Dan jika aku mendengar kalian menggosipkannya dengan anak kalian, aku tak segan-segan melakukan hal menakutkan pada kalian. Ingat saja aku dahulu adalah Pelahap Maut."

"_Goodnight, Ladies."_

Dengan terlalu anggun, Draco Malfoy berjalan ke arah Hermione masih dengan seringaiannya. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan tingkah dari Draco. _"Drink?"_ tanya Draco yang ditolak oleh Hermione.

"Aku ada operasi tengah malam ini," balas Hermione.

"Lalu untuk apa ada ramuan anti pengar," ujar Draco.

"Aku tak mau membahayakan nyawa pasienku."

"_Granger, the saint,"_ balas Draco lalu menenggak habis whiskey-nya.

Lagu dari lantai dansa berubah menjadi lagu yang amat dihapal oleh Draco dan Hermione. Mereka saling menatap lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Intro dari Living La Vida Loca terdengar nyaring dari sana. Senyum masih tersungging di wajah Hermione sementara seringaian sudah berada kembali di wajah Draco.

"_You must remember the summer night in Los Angeles after we graduated from Med School, huh?"_

"_So do you,_" balas Hermione.

Draco menjulurkan tangannnya. _"Dance with me?"_

"Ada begitu banyak mata di ruangan ini, Malfoy. Aku tak mau menjadi bahan gunjingan seumur hidup."

"Kita sudah menjadi bahan gunjingan seumur hidup, Granger. Mengapa kita tak berikan apa yang mereka inginkan?"

Hermione tampak berpikir sementara Draco nampak sabar dan masih menjulurkan tangannya. Ia melirik ke lantai dansa sesaat, Harry dan Ginny serta Ron dan Luna sudah berada di sana, bahkan ia melihat Astoria dan Blaise tengah menikmatinya.

"_Lets Living La Vida Loca, Draco," _ucap Hermione.

Lagu dari penyanyi Muggle itu membuat hampir satu Aula Besar bergoyang. Draco dan Hermione pernah berdansa di dengan lagu ini di Los Angeles bertahun-tahun lalu setelah mereka dinyatakan lulus dari ujian saat menjadi mahasiswa dulu. Draco memakai Portkey yang diatur secara acak dan tetiba saja mereka sudah sampai di sebuah bar Muggle di Los Angeles. Mereka menenggak bergelas-gelas alkohol lalu berdansa dengan lagu ini seperti orang gila. Dan suasana itu mereka bawa ke lantai dansa saat ini. Mereka berdansa seakan melupakan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Lagu itu berakhir dengan tepukan tangan dari para wali murid dan professor. Napas Hermione dan Draco juga ikut terengah-engah karena mengikuti irama lagu dari penyanyi keturunan Latin ini. Draco dengan nyaman meletakkan keningnya tepat di kening Hermione. Helaan demi helaan napas pria itu terasa jelas di kulit Hermione. Perlahan Draco memiringkan kepalanya untuk kembali menutup jarak di antara mereka. Dan perlahan juga harum napas itu semakin merasuk ke diri Hermione. Wanita itu mulai memejamkan matanya dan menunggu langkah selanjutnya dari Draco.

Dan ternayta nihil.

Kening mereka masih menyatu namun tangan Draco sudah berada di ponsel sihirnya. _"Yes, Torres."_

Dan tetiba saja Draco menarik dirinya untuk menjawab panggilan dari healer resident kesayangan Hermione dan Draco itu_. "Give her an ephi. I'll be right there in half hour,"_ tambah Draco.

"_I should go back now. See you in hospital, Granger._"

Hermione hanya terpaku di tempatnya melihat Draco menghilang perlahan di sana. _Damn it!_

000

to be continued

**A/N**: I apology for so long to update this chapter. How's this chapter? I hope you guys like it. And I believe there's so many typos in this stroy, I am sorry. Dont forget to leave your thoughts. I really eager to hear it. See you in the next chapter as soon as I can. Stay healthy and stay safe, guys.

Thank you and love you!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I know its been really a long time. I apologize for that. Please enjoy.

JK Rowling has! I just own the plot and several characters.

**Chapter 8**

"_What the hell happen, Hermione?"_ tanya Harry tak percaya saat pertama kali menjumpai sahabatnya ini di Bibendum itu.

Hermione mengibaskan tangannya untuk memberi tanda pada Harry guna menurunkan suaranya yang terlalu lantang. "Maaf. Aku sedikit terbawa emosi," balas Harry.

"Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Malfoy saat ini," pinta Harry.

Wanita yang tengah mengenakan setelan cokelat muda dengan rambut yang diikat itu mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Draco dan dirinya dan tentunya Alistair. Harry menyesap air mineral di hadapannya itu. "Kesimpulannya adalah kau dan Malfoy akan mengasuh Alistair bersama saat ini. Dan kau juga akan kembali lagi padanya."

"Tak ada satupun pernyataan dariku yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan kembali bersamanya. Dan terlebih lagi, kami tak pernah bersama. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu kembali," balas Hermione.

Harry yang hari ini mengenakan setelah abu-abu gelap itu tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu pada orang-orang. Hanya dengan melihat kau dan Malfoy di Hogwarts tadi malam semua orang di muka bumi ini sudah dapat menyimpulkannya, Hermione."

Hermione hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil menyesap mocktail yang tadi dipesannya seusai makan siang. Ia berusaha terlihat santai di hadapan Harry padahal ia tahu bahwa tadi malam ia dan Draco benar-benar menjadi sorotan bagi semua mata yang memandang. Mulai dari kedatangan Draco hingga dansa mereka di penghujung acara. Hanya orang buta yang tak memerhatikan kehadiran mereka. Lagi-lagi Hermione menyesap mocktailnya.

"Kau haus sekali sepertinya," ujar Harry

Hermione hanya tersenyum dan kembali menghabiskan minuman rasa lemon dengan sensasi dingin dari daun mint dan soda itu. Ia bukan haus, wanita itu sangat resah saat ini. Baru menghadapi Harry saja ia sudah salah tingkah, bagaimana bila ia harus kembali ke St Mungo setelah ini. Tadi malam hingga pagi ini tak ada yang menggunjingkannya karena ia yakin berita itu belum tersebar, tapi bagaimana dengan sore ini? Saat ini ia sangat berharap St Mungo membuka zona aparasinya, sehingga ia dapat langsung ber-Apparate ke ruangannya atau OR sekalipun tanpa melewati lobby ataupun nurse station.

"Pertama, kami tidak pernah bersama jadi tidak ada kata 'kembali' dalam kehidupan kami."

"Kedua, adalah benar jika kami akan membesarkan dan mengasuh Alistair secara bersama."

Wanita itu menjelaskan kembali pada sahabatnya. Harry tersenyum. Ia memotong sebuah cake di hadapannya lalu menyantapnya. "Aku percaya apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu dengan Malfoy, Mione. Selama hal ini akan berdampak baik pada Alistair kenapa tidak," ujar Harry sambil kembali menyendokan cake itu ke mulutnya.

Senyum tak habis dari wajahnya. Melihat hal ini Hermione kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa kau terus tersenyum? Kau sedang bahagia?"

"Hermione, tentu saja aku bahagia. Melihatmu bahagia adalah hal yang membahagiakan bagi diriku juga," balas Harry.

Hermione hanya diam dan ikut tersenyum bersama Harry.

"Kau kembali ke London saja sudah membuatku bahagia dan sekarang saat melihat wajahmu berseri ketika menceritakan kehidupanmu aku merasa semakin bahagia, Mione."

"Akhirnya angan-anganku selama ini akan terwujud," tambah Harry lagi.

Dahi wanita itu mengerut. "Angan-anganmu?"

Harry mengangguk. "Aku selalu berangan kau, Ron dan aku akan kembali menghabiskan liburan Natal bersama tentunya dengan formasi terbaru lengkap dengan anak-anak dan keluarga kita. Aku juga selalu ingin kembali berbincang denganmu dan Ron selepas berkerja hanya untuk bercerita tentang kehidupan kita masing. Kita bisa bercerita tentang pekerjaan atau anak-anak atau bahkan kembali bercerita tentang tingkah konyol kita selama di Hogwarts dulu."

Harry menyesap air mineralnya sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Hal-hal seperti itu sudah lama kuangan-angankan, tapi aku tak pernah tahu apakah dapat terealisasikan. Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun kau seakan menghilang dari kehidupan kami dan hanya menyisakan aku serta Ron."

"Tetapi, kau sudah kembali ke pelukan kami lagi sekarang. Aku rasa semua anganku akan segera terwujud," tambah Harry.

Hermione Granger terpana mendengarnya. Wanita itu tak tahu bahwa ia ternyata begitu berharga bagi para sahabatnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa selama sepuluh tahun lebih ke belakang ini mereka sangat merindukannya. Tak terasa air mata meleleh di pipi Hermione. "Jangan menangis, Mione. Orang-orang akan berpikir aku tengah memarahimu," kekeh Harry.

"Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkan kalian," balas Hermione yang menyeka pipinya dengan sapu tangan dari tasnya.

Harry masih tersenyum. "Kau sudah kembali, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Kedua sahabat itu bertukar senyuman lalu terkekeh bersama.

000

Hermione berjalan cepat dari lobi menuju ruangannya. Ia sengaja menggerai rambutnya agar tak banyak yang menyadari keberadaannya terutama saat ia tengah berada di dalam lift seperti sekarang ini. Baru kali ini ia merasa lift di St Mungo bergerak begitu lambat.

Ding.

Suara pintu lift terbuka dan Abraham Fudge beserta dengan groupies-nya masuk ke dalam lift tersebut. Senyum iblis terpancar dari wajah pria penggosip itu. "Selamat sore, Granger."

"Sore, Fudge," balas Hermione langsung.

"Kau shift malam?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat saja, Fudge," balas Hermione.

"Kau tampak cerah dan merona di sore yang dingin ini. Apakah ada hal special terjadi tadi malam?" balas Fudge lagi yang disambut dengan kekehan pelan dari para resident dan intern yang bertugas dengannya hari ini.

Hermione menyunggingkan sedikit senyum lalu menghadap ke wajah pria itu. "Apakah benar aku sangat cerah dan merona di sore yang dingin ini, Fudge? Mungkin karena perawatan wajah serta riasan wajah mahalku," balas Hermione dengan sangat tenang yang sangat berlawanan dengan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Atau mungkin karena lipstick merah yang kupakai ini? Apakah kau juga ingin ikut memakainya di mulut besarmu itu agar kau juga terlihat merona di sore yang dingin ini?" tambah Hermione yang sontak menghilangkan senyum dari wajah Fudge dan juga para groupie-nya.

Ding.

Tepat setelah kalimat penutup dari Hermione tadi pintu lift ini terbuka dan ia sampai di lantai yang menjadi tujuannya. Baru saja wanita yang masih mengenakan setelan cokelat dan menambahkan jubah sutra bewarna senada dengan setelannya itu langsung disambut oleh Daniel Torres. "Sore, Healer Granger," sapanya dan langsung memberikan chart pasien pada wanita itu tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Ada rasa lega yang sangat besar di dada Hermione karena setidaknya kehadiran Torres menjadi pengalihan dirinya dari tatapan orang-orang sepanjang ia menuju ruangannya.

"Kau harus visit ke lima pasien mulai dari pukul tujuh malam ini. Tiga pasien post-op, dua di bangsal perawatan dan satu di ICU. Lalu dua lagi adalah pasien pre-op, satu dengan diagnosa iskemia usus akut yang akan kau operasi tengah malam ini dan satu lagi adalah pasien dengan sirosis hati yang akan kau operasi besok pukul enam pagi," jelas Torres yang hanya diberi anggukan oleh Hermione.

"Dan ini adalah kopimu," ujar Torres sambil memberikan gelas kertas berukuran besar dengan wangi Americano dari dalamnya yang datang secara sihir ke hadapannya.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya lalu dengan sebelah alis yang tertarik ke atas saat ia melihat Torres begitu repot membelikannya kopi. Melihat manik wajah dari attending-nya, Torres tersenyum sumeringah. "Aku yakin kau tengah stress menghadapi semua mata yang tertuju padamu sore ini," balas Daniel Torres.

"Lagipula aku sudah menerima beberapa galleon dari Healer Malfoy untuk menyuplai kopimu selama seminggu ke depan. Jadi, kau tak perlu terlalu terharu, Healer Granger," kekeh Torres.

Hermione menggelengkan kepala tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan resident-nya ini. "Aku akan tetap berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih, Torres," balas Hermione.

"Sama-sama, Healer Granger."

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju ruangan para attending. Hermione masih sibuk dengan chart pasien di tangan kanannya dan gelas kopi di tangan kirinya yang sesekali ia sesap perlahan. "Healer Granger aku ada pertanyaan," kembali Torres membuka suara.

"Silahkan."

"Jadi manakah fakta yang tepat, kau dan Healer Malfoy sedang berkecan dan akan segera menikah atau kau dan Healer Malfoy sudah lama berkencan dan Alistair adalah putera kalian berdua?"

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya kembali tepat di depan ruangannya_. "What the fuck, Torres!_ Kau juga akan bergosip tentang hal ini?"

Torres menunduk sesaat lalu kembali menatap attending-nya itu. "Aku hanya penasaran. Semua orang bertanya padaku tentang kalian berdua karena mereka berasumsi bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya resident yang dekat dengan kalian berdua. Tetapi, pada nyatanya aku tak mengetahui sedikipun tentang hubungan kalian," balas Torres sebelum Hermione menyemprotnya.

Hermione menghela napas. "Pergilah," balas Hermione.

Seakan mengenal dekat sifat dari attending-nya ini, Torres dengan sigap mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jangan lupa kau ada jadwal menjadi on call general healer surgeon di ER satu jam lagi sebelum jadwal visitmu," balas Torres.

Hermione Granger mengangguk. "Pergilah."

"Aye, Healer Granger."

000

Tidak ada satupun konsul dari ER adalah sebuah berkah bagi Hermione karena ia dapat sedikit bersantai di ruangannya sebelum melakukan visit dan prosedur operasi nanti malam. Bahkan saat ini ia merasa beruntung karena semua pasien post-op dan pre-op dalam keadaan baik dan stabil. Malam semakin larut, setelah memeriksa beberapa laporan pasien yang akan dioperasinya besok Hermione akan segera menuju OR untuk operasi tengah malamnya pada pasien iskemia ususnya. Ia menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone_ muggle-nya. Scrub cap dan baju biru tua kebanggaan para attending di rumah sakit sudah ia kenakan. Sambil sedikit bersenandung ia mulai melakuka prosedur mencuci tangannya. Harum iodin yang keluar dari sabun antiseptic-nya sudah merasuk ke penciumannya. Wanita itu masih bersenandung pelan ketika ia tersadarkan bahwa ada sosok lain di sisinya yang juga tengah melakukan prosedur yang sama seperti dirinya. Hermione melepaskan _earphone_-nya saat melihat Draco tengah berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

"Malam, Healer Granger," sapanya sambil terus menyabuni tangannya hingga di pangkal siku tangannya.

"Selamat malam, Healer Malfoy."

"Prosedur apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini?" tanya Draco santai dari balik maskernya.

"Adheliosis," jawab Hermione cepat pada Draco sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada sekitarnya.

Rasa was-was amat ia rasakan saat ini. Ia merasa bagai seorang tersangka kasus kriminal besar yang tengah mendapat sorotan dari semua pasang mata di setiap sudut ruangan rumah sakit ini. Dan kehadiran Draco di sisinya saat ini semakin membuat perasaan itu membuncah di dadanya. Sedari tadi ia memerhatikan setiap orang yang lewat di lorong itu sambil berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Adhealiosis pada iskemia usus?" balas Draco.

Pertanyaan pria itu dibiarkan menggantung oleh Hermione dan Draco menyadari hal apa yang menyita perhatian dari wanita di sampingnya ini.

"Kau akan semakin menarik perhatian dengan sikap awasmu saat ini, Hermione," Draco kembali membuka suaranya.

Hermione yang mendengar pernyataan itu hanya menghela napasnya lalu kembali membasuh tangannya. "Semua mata terasa tertuju padaku saat ini," balas Hermione lemas.

"Hal itu adalah sebuah konsekuensi."

"Sebuah konsekuensi dari apa yang kau lakukan," balas Hermione cepat.

Draco menghadap wanita itu dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat di hadapannya. Tatapan tajam terlempar dari balik kacamata _loupes magnifier_ yang telah dikenakannya. " Sebuah konsekuensi dari apa yang aku lakukan? Hanya aku?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

Hermione yang juga sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya kini juga mengangkat kedua tangannya di hadapanya persis seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco. Wanita itu membalas tatapan itu kesal. Belum sempat ia membalasnya, Daniel Torres keluar dari salah satu ruang operasi. _"He is ready, Healer Granger,"_ ujarnya pada Hermione.

"_Good evening, Healer Malfoy,"_ tak lupa Daniel menyapa Draco dengan senyuman dari balik masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Melihat situasi ini Hermione mengedikkan bahunya. _"Good luck for your surgery, Malfoy,"_ ucap Hermione yang langsung menekan tombol ruang operasi itu dengan kakinya.

Draco menatap wanita yang sudah hilang dari hadapannya itu tak percaya. _"Unbelievable,"_ desisnya.

"_Good luck for your surgery and for facing Healer Granger, Healer Malfoy,"_ ujar Daniel kembali sebelum mengikuti Hermione ke ruang operasi di belakangnya.

"_Just go, Torres."_

000

"_Suction."_

Dengan cekatan Daniel Torres menyedot darah dari bagian usus yang tengah ditangani oleh attending-nya itu. Dahi Hermione mengerut saat melihat kerusakan usus dari pasien ini. "Apa yang kau lihat pada usus pasien ini, Torres?" tanya Hermione sambil tetap menangani pasien di hadapannya dan juga mengajar pada Daniel Torres.

"Sepsis," jawab Daniel.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini?" kembali Hermione melemparkan pertanyaan.

Daniel tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku akan memeriksa kembali kadar leukosit dan potassium dalam darah pasien saat ini untuk melihat apakah sepsisnya sudah menyebar melalui darah atau belum," jelas Daniel.

Hermione menatap Daniel. "Lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu, Torres. Lakukan sekarang."

Tanpa perlu menjawab Hermione lagi. Daniel langsung mengambil darah pasien ini secara sihir dan menyerahkannya dengan menerbangkannya secara sihir ke laboratorium untuk memeriksa kadar leukosit dan potassium pasien seperti yang tadi ia jelaskan.

Suara dari monitor jantung masih terdengar stabil namun wajah gusar mulai terpancar dari healer anesthesi yang tengah duduk di dekat kepala pasien. Sesekali ia memeriksa selang oksigen dan infus yang terhubung dengan tubuh pasien. _"BP is down, Granger,"_ ujar Sam Walcott yang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sepsisnya sudah menyebar ternyata," balas Hermione yang masih terlihat sangat tenang sambil terus menangani kerusakan usus dari pasien ini.

Tetiba saja monitor jantung pasien ini berbunyi sangat cepat. "Pasien mengalami takikardia," Healer Walcott mengumumkan hal itu pada Granger dan Torres.

"Apakah hasil pemeriksaaan darah sudah keluar?" tanya Granger sedikit berteriak sambil mempercepat proses penanganan pada usus yang mengalami perlengketan di hadapannya karena tengah berpacu dengan waktu.

"_Here, Healer Granger."_

Seorang perawat masuk dengan hasil pemeriksaan darah pasien dari pasien ini. Daniel dengan cekatan membacanya. _"Fuck,"_ umpatnya saat membaca hasil pemeriksaan darahnya.

"Berapa kadar potassium dalam tubuhnya?"

"10,5."

Baru saja Daniel menyampaikan kadar potassium dalam tubuh pasien ini, monitor jantung kembali meraung dan grafik jantungnya melambat. _"Heart attack,"_ ucap Healer Walcott.

Dengan sigap Hermione berpindah dari perut menuju dada pasien dengan Daniel yang sudah meletakkan defribillator ke sisi Hermione. _"Give me ephi."_

Healer Sam Walcott memberikan suntikan berisikan ephinefrin kepada Hermione yang langsung ia injeksikan ke tubuh pasien. _"Charge 150,"_ perintahnya sekarang pada salah satu perawat.

"Clear."

Hermione mengejutkan jantung pasien dan kemudian di lanjutkan oleh Daniel yang memompa dada pasien dengan tangannya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat grafik jantungnya namun tak kunjung berubah. _"Charge 250 and page cardio!"_ seru Hermione.

"_Clear."_

Sekali lagi Hermione mengejutkan jantung pasien itu. Dan sekali lagi pula Daniel memompa secara manual dada pasien itu.

Setelah peluh keringat bercucuran dari Hermione dan Daniel yang bergantian demi kelangsungan hidup pasien di hadapan mereka, detak itu kembali terdengar dari monitor jantung sihir yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Hermione mundur dari meja operasi itu sesaat sambil menghela napas. Ia tak menyangka operasi kali ini menjadi lebih rumit dari perkiraannya. Prosedur yang sekiranya hanya memakan waktu kurang dari dua jam kini sudah melebihi dari angka tersebut.

"_Where's cardio?"_ tanya Hermione yang kembali melangkah mendekat pada meja operasi di hadapannya.

"_Cardio is here,"_ balas suara yang teramat tidak asing di telinga wanita itu.

Hermione hanya melirik dari balik kacamatanya ketika melihat Draco Malfoy tengah memakai sarung tangan yang dibantu oleh seorang perawat lalu perlahan berjalan ke arah yang berseberangan dari dirinya. _"Give me a chart,"_ pinta Draco tanpa basa basi lagi pada seorang perawat di ruang operasi itu.

Sebuah perkamen yang secara sihir sudah mencatat semua kejadian di ruang operasi ini sebelumnya dan juga diagnosa awal sang pasien telah hadir tepat di hadapaan Draco. Kening pria berusia 30-an itu berkerut. "Sepsis?"

Hermione yang sudah kembali pada masalah ususnya kini mengangguk_. "Scalpel,"_ Draco memulai prosedurnya.

"Torres, keluarlah dan kabari keluarga pasien bahwa operasi akan lebih dari lama dari perkiraan. Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" ujar Hermione pada Daniel Torres tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Yes, Healer Granger."_

"Torres, kabari bank darah bahwa kita membutuhkan O-neg sekarang," tambah Draco.

"_Aye, Healer Malfoy."_

Suasana kembali senyap. Hanya ada suara monitor jantung dari pasien dan helaan napas dari para healer serta perawat. Torres baru saja kembali ke ruang operasi dengan beberapa kantung darah seperti permintaan Draco lalu mengambil tempatnya yang semula. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat hasil kerja dari Hermione Granger. _"Its almost done, Healer Granger."_

Hermione tak menjawab, sementara Draco hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya. Tawa renyah justru terdengar dari Sam Walcott, healer anasthesi yang bertugas pada saat ini. Tatapan Torres langsung beralih pada pria itu. _"Of course its almost done. Granger was brilliant med student. She was faster in our class. Right, Malfoy?"_

"Jangan memujinya. Kepalanya akan semakin besar," balas Draco yang tengah menjahit arteri jantung dari pasien ini.

"_Shut up, Draco," _balas Hermione yang masih fokus pada prosedur yang ia lakukan.

Sontak semua pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu langsung tertuju pada Hermione yang lalu sadar akan hal itu. _"Its Draco now, Healer Granger?"_ kekeh Daniel yang tetiba mengalihkan fokusnya dari menjahit sisa usus pasien kepada Hermione.

Hampir semua orang tahu bahwa Hermione dan Draco tak pernah memanggil nama masing-masing saat di rumah sakit. Hal yang aneh bila dalam sekejap wanita itu memanggil pria yang masih sibuk memperbaiki arteri jantung pasien ini seorang diri tanpa seorang asistenpun dengan sebutan nama lahirnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi penggosip seperti Fudge, Torres?" ucap Hermione yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Sejak kau sedang menjadi pusat perhatian oleh semua healer dan perawat di rumah sakit ini, Healer Granger," balas Torres yang masih menahan kekehannya.

Alis Hermione mengernyit_. "Shut up, Torres. Eyes on patient,"_ balas Hermione.

"Jika kau merobek usus itu dan terjadi komplikasi, kau yang akan berada di atas meja ini," tambah Hermione lagi yang masih memerhatikan pekerjaan dari resident di hadapannya ini.

Daniel Torres langsung mengangguk. _"Aye, Healer Granger."_

Saat Hermione pikir suasana akan kembali menjadi damai kembali seperti sedia kala, kali ini Draco Malfoy-lah yang membuka suaranya. "Apa yang sebenarnya hal yang ingin kalian ketahui, huh? Hubungan aku dan Granger?" ujarnya tenang tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari arteri yang masih sibuk ia selamatkan.

Dan sontak semua pasang mata di ruang operasi itu menatap Draco serta Hermione bergantian. Hermione hanya menghela napasnya karena ia tahu bahwa ia tak dapat membendung hal ini lagi. "Alistair Granger adalah puteraku bersama Hermione."

Daniel hampir tersedak saat mendengernya walau ia tak sedang menelan sesuatu apapun. Sam Walcott hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya sambil kembali memeriksa saturasi oksigen pada pasien di meja operasi ini. Sementara para perawat langsung berbisik-bisik. Dan Hermione ingin sekali berubah menjadi debu saat ini juga. "Sebarkan hal ini pada jaringan gossip rumah sakit dan berhenti mencari tahu tentang kehidupan pribadiku serta Healer Granger."

"Tutup pasien ini, Torres."

Tanpa banyak bebasa-basi lagi Hermione Granger mundur dari meja operasi itu dan keluar setelah sebelumnya melepaskan scrub gown bewarna biru langit itu. _"Alright, Healer Granger."_

Tak lama kemudian, Draco Malfoy mundur dari meja operasi itu juga. "Kau bisa menutup bagianku juga, Torres?"

"_Sure, Healer Malfoy."_

Cardiothoracic healer surgeon itu juga keluar menyusul Healer Granger tadi. Daniel merenggangkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat lelah karena semua prosedur yang ia lakukan sedari tadi. "Jadi benar mereka memiliki anak bersama," ujar seorang perawat.

"Lalu apa hubungan mereka saat ini? Apakah mereka berpacaran atau mereka hanya membesarkan seorang putera bersama saja?" sambung perawat lain.

Walcott tertawa. "Kenapa kalian tidak tanyakan langsung pada mereka tadi," ujar healer itu.

"Tatapan Healer Malfoy sangat mengintimidasi kami tadi, Healer Walcott," kekeh salah satu perawat itu.

"Apakah kau tahu hubungan mereka, Healer Torres?" tanya perawat lain pada resident tingkat akhir itu.

Daniel hanya menggeleng sesaat. "Kau tak berniat menanyakan pada mereka, Healer Torres? Kau adalah anak emas mereka berdua," tambah seorang perawat itu lagi.

"Aku masih sayang nyawaku. Kalian lupa Draco Malfoy adalah mantan Pelahap Maut sementara Hermione Granger adalah salah seorang penakluk Voldemort? Aku tak mau mereka meng-crucio diriku."

Prosedur malam itu ditutup dengan tawa dari Torres dan Walcott serta para perawat di ruang operasi itu.

000

Tidak ada lagi desas-desus, saling berbisik atau suara-suara sumbang mengenai hubungan Hermione dengan Draco. Selang satu minggu segalanya seperti tampak kembali normal. Hanya senyum yang terkadang penuh makna yang dilemparkan oleh para intern, resident bahkan perawat saat melihat Hermione dan Draco berinteraksi di hadapan mereka. Dan mereka sudah kebal akan hal itu.

Pagi ini Draco datang lebih awal dari biasanya dengan segelas kopi di tangannya. Ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan untuk membaca hasil X-Ray dan MRI sihir dari pasien yang akan ia operasi siang ini. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu ruangan itu lalu senyumnya tersungging dari sudut bibirnya saat melihat Hermione Granger juga berada di ruangan itu. Wanita yang mengenakan baju scrub biru tua dengan jubah healer putihnya itu tengah bersedekap sambil memperhatikan hasil MRI sihir milik pasiennya_. "Its so huge,"_ ujar Draco yang mengambil tempat di samping wanita itu sambil ikut memperhatikan penampang organ hati dari pasien itu.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku bahkan belum sempat mengangkat tumor itu dan ternyata ia sudah bermetastatis ke tulang belakang dan parunya," jawab Hermione.

"Lalu kau akan mengangkatnya?"

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tak yakin, apakah mengoperasinya saat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Kau punya saran?" tanya Hermione lalu menyesap Americano miliknya.

"Kau sudah pertimbangkan untuk radiasi terlebih dahulu?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Tapi wanita ini sudah cukup tua. Aku tak tahu apakah ia sanggup melalui proses radiasi ini sebelum aku harus mengoperasinya."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin mengangkat tumor di levernya terlebih dahulu lalu aku baru akan merencanakan treatment radiasi dan kembali mengoperasinya untuk tumor yang bermetastatis di tulang belakan dan parunya," jawab Hermione.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja."

Hermione menghela napas. "Bagaimana jika gagal? Bagaimana jika aku salah mengambil keputusan?"

"Kita healer surgeon, Hermione. Mengambil keputusan lalu mengeksekusinya adalah pekerjaan kita. Percayalah pada instingmu," jawab Draco.

Tanpa sadar senyum terpulas di wajah Hermione. "Terima kasih untuk motivasi pagimu," jawab Hermione.

Baru saja Hermione akan keluar dari ruangan itu, Draco baru saja memulai kegiatannya untuk membaca hasil X-Ray dan MRI sihir dari pasien. _"So what's yours?"_ tanya Hermione yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu lalu kembali mengambil tempat di sisi Draco.

Draco meletakkan hasil itu di sebuah layar di hadapan mereka. _"Another tetralogy of Fallot, but he's very special," _jawab Draco.

"Namanya Micah, bocah laki-laki berusia 6 tahun. Terlahir dengan _Rubella Congenital Syndrome,"_ tambah Draco lagi.

"Dan tetralogy of Fallot ini adalah salah satu dari syndrome-nya," Hermione ikut menambahkan.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku ingat sekali Micah dan orang tuanya datang kesini saat ia berusia satu bulan. Ia selalu menangis dengan bibir dan kukunya yang membiru. Gerakannya kaku sekali karena dia memiliki banyak diagnosa untuk syndrome-nya yang lain ternyata."

"Aku sempat membaca chart kesehatanya, dari tes BERA-nya ia didiagnosa _Profound Hearing Loss_. Lalu ia juga didiagnosa dengan penyimpangan tumbuh kembang karena ada bercak-bercak putih di otaknya. Ia sudah melakukan lima kali operasi untuk jantungnya dan tiga kali untuk kelainan tumbuh kembang dan syarafnya," Draco masih melanjutkanny.

"Aku kira ia akan menyerah dengan semua prosedur bedan dan fisioterapinya, tapi ia adalah penyintas. Micah masih bertahan hingga saat ini dengan segala keterbatasannya. Tetapi, minggu lalu ia kembali dirujuk kepadaku setelah Fudge mendiagnosanya dengan Sleep Apnea akut."

Hermione kembali menyesap Americano-nya yang masih hangat secara sihir. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dari MRI yang aku baca jantungnya kini mengalami pembengkakan dan ventricular septal defect pada katupnya."

"Aku sudah pernah mengoperasi katupnya saat ia berusia satu tahun, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga katupnya kembali rusak. Aku berencana untuk kembali memperbaiki katupnya dan memperbesar aorta jantungnya yang rusah dan memasang trakeostomi karena Sleep Apnea-nya sudah terlalu akut. Aku tak mau ia beresiko henti napas kembali saat tidurnya."

"_Oh poor Micah,"_ gumam Hermione.

"Kau ada jadwal operasi hari ini?" tanya Draco sembari mematikan layar MRI sihir itu.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku hanya memiliki jadwal praktek dan mengajar serta visit hari ini."

"_Great._ Aku akan mengoperasi Micah pukul 11 siang ini. Makan malamlah denganku. Bibendum pukul 8."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi pria itu keluar tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hermione. Wanita itu hanya mengedik lalu tersenyum.

000

Hari Hermione begitu tenang dan nyaman. Segalanya berjalan sesuai jadwal. Tak ada kasus berat saat prakteknya tadi. Proses mengajarnya untuk para mahasiswa healer juga berjalan dengan lancar. Ia hanya perlu visit pada semua pasien post-op nya lalu ia bisa pulang dan bersantai sebelum acara makan malamnya di Bibendum dengan Draco. Namun lancarnya semua jadwal yang ia miliki tak menjamin bahwa tak ada yang ia pikirkan. Ada banyak sekali hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Dan hampir semuanya di dominasi oleh Draco Malfoy. Dalam rangka apa ia mengajak Hermione makan malam sampai apakah ia harus pulang dahulu untuk mandi sebelum acaranya makan malamnya. Atau ia akan datang dengan santai saja seperti makan malam regular dengan para kolega healer-nya.

"Selamat siang, Healer Granger."

Tetiba saja Daniel muncul di sisi Hermione saat ia berjalan di lorong menuju ICU tempat beberapa pasien yang akan ia kunjungi saat ini. Hermione mengerutkan alis saat melihat resident tingkat akhirnya itu. "Kau seperti hantu, Torres."

Daniel Torres hanya terkekeh lalu menyerahkan perkamen berisi chart dari para pasien post-op yang berada di ruang ICU saat ini. "Kau sedang senang, Healer Granger?" tanya Daniel sembari mengikuti Hermione di sisinya.

Lagi-lagi wanita yang mengikat tinggi rambutnya itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau seorang healer atau ahli ramal, Torres?"

"Tak perlu menjadi seorang peramal untuk mengetaui bahwa kau tengah bahagia saat ini, Healer Granger," balas Daniel.

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali membaca chart pasien di perkamen itu. "Kau sedang berkencan?"

"_Shut up."_

"Kau akan bekencan malam ini?"

Sontak Hermione menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap kesal pada Daniel. _"Shut up, Torres."_

Daniel tersenyum kecut. _"Aye, Healer Granger."_

Mereka sampai di bangsal ICU yang seperti biasa terasa sangat tenang dan hal itu adalah pertanda baik. Jika bangsal ICU mengalam keributan berarti salah satu pasien pasti mengalami masa kritis atau tengah meregang nyawa dan para healer juga perawat tengah mencoba menyelamatkan mereka.

"Healer Walcott."

Daniel kembali membuka suaranya saat melihat healer anestesi itu berada di nurse station bangsal ICU ini karena seharusnya ia berada di ruang operasi saat ini. "Kau tak berada di OR?"

"Apakah Healer Malfoy sudah selesai dengan operasinya secepat ini?" tanya Daniel.

Mendengar nama Draco disebut, Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Daniel dan Sam Walcott. Sam tampak mengehela napas setelah meletakkan perkamen yang tadi dipegangnya ke meja di nurse station ini. "Terjadi komplikasi akut di tengah operasi. Pasien terkena serangan jantung dan tubuhnya terlalu lemah. _Malfoy lost him."_

"Micah?"

"Apakah pasien itu Micah, anak lelaki berusia 6 tahun?" Hermione kembali bertanya.

Sam mengangguk. "Benar. Micah dengan tetralogy of Fallot."

Jantung Hermione mencelos saat mendengarnya. Baru saja pagi ini Draco membahas keadaan bocah ini dengannya. Hanya dari cerita Draco saja Hermione tahu bahwa Micah sangat special bagi pria itu dan ia sangat tahu bahwa Draco pasti tengah kacau saat ini.

"Lalu dimana Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"Ia menghilang setelah berbicara dengan wali pasien," balas Sam.

Tanpa banyak berbicara setelah menunaikan tugasnya di bangsal ICU ini Hermione berlari menuju dimana Malfoy berada.

000

Hermione Granger berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tangga yang letaknya tak jauh dari OR. Napasnya tersengal karena ia berlari secepatnya dari bangsal ICU menuju ruang tangga ini. Tepat seperti perkiraannya, ia dapat melihat punggung dari Draco yang tengah duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Ia terdiam dan hanya menatap kosong ke arah dinding di hadapannya. Perlahan namun pasti Hermione menuruni anak tangga itu dan duduk pada dua anak tangga di atas Draco. Draco masih terdiam. Ia hanya bergeming. Seakan tak peduli pada siapapun yang tengah bergabung dengannya saat ini.

Pria itu masih diam. Hanya gerakan naik turun di punggungnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih bernapas saat ini. Sudah lama sekali Hermione tak mendapati Draco seperti saat ini. Terakhir kali adalah saat mereka di program intern. Kala itu Professor Sinatra yang dibantu oleh dirinya juga kehilangan seorang pasien. Draco merasa sangat bersalah karena ia sudah mengenal pasien itu bahkan sebelum ia resmi menjadi healer dan ia merasa tak mampu menyelamatkannya. Persis seperti saat ini.

Hermione meletakkan tangannya di bahu Draco. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat barulah Draco menyambutnya. Pria itu memegang tangannya. Masih tak ada kata yang keluar dari mereka berdua. Hermione hanya menunggu sampai Draco membicarakan segalanya.

"Aku sudah melakukan lima kali prosedur pembedahan padanya selama enam tahun ke belakang. Semuanya sulit namun aku berhasil dan ia bertahan dengan baik," Draco perlahan membuka suaranya.

Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkannya. "Tetapi, kali ini sangat berbeda. Micah sangat lemah. Jantung yang sudah kuperbaiki perlahan dari tahun ke tahun itu memutuskan untuk tak lagi ingin diselamatkan. Ia terkena serangan jantung dan saat aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya, Micah seakan menyerah."

"_And then I lost him. He died in my hands, Hemione," _ujar Draco bergetar.

Hermione dapat merasakan pundaknya ikut bergetar. Draco Malfoy tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah pada saat ini. "Dan aku sudah bersiap diri untuk dimaki oleh walinya saat memberitakan hal ini pada mereka, tapi tidak seperti apa yang kubayangkan. Mereka hanya terdiam sambil menatapku kosong lalu berpelukan untuk saling menguatkan."

"Walaupun tidak ada kata yang terucap, tapi aku tahu mereka hancur saat ini. Mereka kehilangan Micah. Mereka kehilangan seorang anak. Dan aku tahu bahwa tak ada orang tua yang sanggup menerima saat kehilangan seorang anak, Hermione."

Draco terdiam sejenak. "Jika istri ditinggal suaminya, ia akan disebut janda. Jika suami yang ditinggal istrinya, ia akan disebut duda. Jika anak yang ditinggal orang tuanya, ia akan disebut yatim. Saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa tidak ada sebutan untuk orang tua yang ditinggal mati anaknya karena tidak ada satupun kata yang dapat mengekspresikan betapa hancurnya perasaan mereka."

Draco semakin bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Melihat hal ini, Hermione langsung bangkit dan duduk di sisi Draco lalu memeluknya. "Menangislah, Draco. Keluarkan segalanya agar kau lega."

Pria itu langsung membalas pelukannya. Ia mengubur kepalanya di lekukan leher Hermione. Tidak ada suara isak tangis, hanya air mata yang terasa disana. "Aku akan gila bila hal ini terjadi pada Alistair, Hermione."

"_Hush, Draco. Don't say that."_

"Kita adalah healer. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi pada anak kita," balas Hermione yang berusaha menenangkan Draco namun perasaan berubah campur aduk karena ia juga pasti akan gila bila hal ini terjadi pada Alistair.

"Mungkin aku akan langsung mengutuk healer yang menangani anakku bila hal ini terjadi padaku," kembali Draco membuka suaranya.

Hermione masih mengelus kepala Draco lembut untuk menenangkannya. "Hal ini tak akan terjadi pada Alistair. Alistair sehat, Draco."

Mereka hanya berpelukan. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka berdua. Draco masih meletakkan kepalanya di lekuk leher wanita itu. Dan Hermione masih memeluknya erat dengan satu tangan mereka yang bertaut. Rasa damai dan tenang serta aman menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka berada sedekat ini tanpa perlu tetiba saling melepaskan karena sebuah ego yang takut akan dibilang lemah. Ketenangan ini tiba-tiba saja diinterupsi oleh realita. Sebuah getaran terasa dari saku jubah putih yang dikenakan Hermione. Wanita itu mencoba tak memedulikannya, namun getaran itu tak kunjung berhenti.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Hermione dan tersenyum sendu. "_Somebody page you,"_ ujarnya.

Hermione melihatnya_. "Its from ER."_

"Pergilah."

Wanita itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Draco.

Hermione akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia sedikit menyeka kotoran yang menempel di jubah healer-nya. "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja."

"Tentu. Pergilah, Granger."

Hermione mengangguk lalu menaiki anak tangga untuk keluar dari ruang tangga ini. "Hermione," panggil Draco saat ia sudah berada di ambang pintu itu.

"Yes."

"_Don't forget our dinner."_

"_Sure."_

000

Cahaya matahari tak lagi tampak menelusup ke ruangan Draco. Pria itu terbangun oleh hawa dingin yang menyeruak dari luar ruangannya. Ia melirik sesaat pada arah hawa dingin itu dan mendapati pintu ruangannya yang ternyata tidak tertutup sempurna. Ia bangun dari sofa itu lalu duduk dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat. Bayang-bayang wajah Micah di meja operasi tadi, tangisan dan pelukan saling menguatkan dari orang tua Micah serta pelukan hangat dari Hermione di ruang tangga sedari tadi seakan tak beranjak dari pikirannya. Draco benar-benar kelelahan secara fisik dan mental. Pria yang masih mengenakan baju biru tua kebanggan para healer surgeon itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tersungging di ujung bibirnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dalam satu jam ke depan ia akan bertemu dengan wanita yang masih mengingat ruang tangga sebagai tempat pelariannya saat situasi sudah menekannya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi ia beranjak dari sofa yang sedari tadi ditidurinya menuju kamar mandi dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

000

Tepat pukul tujuh tiga puluh Draco turun dari ruangannya untuk langsung menuju parking lot tempat ia memarkirkan mobil sihirnya. Ada hal yang aneh setibanya di lobby malam ini. Suasana tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Banyak sekali perawat dan healer bahkan petugas rumah sakit yang berlarian menuju ER. Merasa masih memiliki sedikit waktu, Draco melangkahkan kaki kesana guna mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak saat ia melihat orang-orang dari Departemen Kesehatan, Kecelakaan dan Bencana Sihir dari Kementerian Sihir Inggris juga berada di St Mungo. Sesuatu yang tak beres pasti tengah terjadi di rumah sakit ini.

Baru saja Draco akan menepuk bahu salah satu intern di rumah sakit ini suara nyaring dari pengeras suara sihir di rumah sakit ini terdengar sangat nyaring.

"_Code Yellow."_

"_Code Yellow."_

"_Please evacuate ER."_

"_Code Yellow."_

"_Code Yellow."_

"_Please evacuate ER."_

Kata-kata itu digemakan beberapa kali dan sontak orang-orang yang sedari tadi berkerumun berhamburan dan tetiba saja para Auror dari Kementerian Sihir menutup gerbang utama rumah sakit ini secara sihir. Draco terdorong oleh beberapa healer yang mencoba keluar dari kerumunan itu. Ia terdorong untuk kembali ke lobby St Mungo. Perasaan penasarannya masih memuncak dan Daniel Torres tampak terlihat menjulang di dalam kerumunan itu. _"Virus outbreak in ER, huh?"_

"_Ebola. Patient is Ebola's suspected,"_ jawab Daniel terengah tanpa melihat lawab bicaranya.

Kening Draco menngerut. "Ebola di London? _What the fuck_."

Mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing di telinganya, Daniel berbalik dan semakin terkejut saat mendapati siapa lawan bicaranya. _"Oh God._ Healer Malfoy. Kau belum tahu," jawab Daniel yang berusaha meredam rasa histerisnya serta napasnya yang lumayan tersengal.

"Apa yang belum aku tahu, Torres," suara Draco berubah serius setelah melihat air muka Daniel yang penuh ketakutan.

"Ada pasien yang diduga Ebola di ER," ulang Daniel.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Hermione."

"Hermione?" Draco berbalik tanya.

"Maaf, maksudku Healer Granger."

"_Stop it, Torres. Take a deep breath and tell me."_

Daniel menarik napas panjang sesuai perintah Draco. "Healer surgeon yang bertugas di ER untuk menangani pasien-pasien itu adalah Healer Granger."

"Mereka mengisolasi pasien-pasien itu di ER bersama Granger."

Jantung Draco mencelos saat mendengarnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ER. _What the fuck you are doing, Granger!_

000

to be continued

**A/N**: Hello my dearest reader. I am sorry for so long to update. I am great and also my familly. I dont have any excuse, unless I have three kids and trust me it isnt easy ahaha. I hope you guys are doing fine. Please keep do the physical distancing, use the mask, and wash your hand. And I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please kindly leave me the review. Your thoughts are my mood booster. See you in the next chapter. Stay safe and stay healthy.


End file.
